Sem contradições
by kacardoso
Summary: Sarah Morgan


**Sem Contradições**

**(****St. Piran's: Prince on the children's ward****)**

**Sarah Morgan**

**Para a doutora Tasha O'Hara as coisas ruins sempre acontecem em dose tripla...**

(Um) seu novo trabalho é tratar de um príncipe mediterrâneo acidentado durante uma partida de polo.

(Dois) por acaso, Alessandro Cavalieri é o homem com quem ela teve um caso que arrasou seu coração... E que ainda a deixa sem fôlego!

(Três) a definição dele para "nenhuma atividade física" não segue as recomendações médicas. E está cada vez mais difícil para Tasha resistir à tentação! Alessandro é totalmente errado para ela... Mas um azar em dose tripla pode até se tornar a maior sorte de todas!

**Digitalização: Vicky**

**Revisão: Bruna Cardoso**

**Querida****leitora,**

Nesta edição de _Jéssica _são apresentadas duas histórias em que o amor supera as barreiras de uma saúde debilitada e, ao final, exerce curas que os médicos mais céticos até duvidam.

Tara recebeu a incumbência de fazer o tratamento do prín cipe Alessandro Cavalieri. Mas ele tem uma proposta dife rente, e prefere sugerir alguns tipos de atividades físicas que nem sempre são receitadas para alguém no estado dele...

Miranda está se recuperando quando recebe uma proposta inusitada: casar com Theo Savakis. Mas o que um homem rico como ele poderia desejar com ela? E claro que existe uma herança no meio... Mas no fim das contas, será apenas isso?

Leia e se delicie com os dois romances de _destinos tra çados. _Afinal, nós sabemos que o amor é sempre a melhor terapia...

**Boa****leitura! **

**Equipe****editorial****Harlequin****books**

Tradução _Elisa Guimarães - Ingrid vieira_

Harlequin 2012

Publicado sob acordo com Harlequin enterprises.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

**Título original: St. Piran's: Prince on the children's ward **

Copyright © 2011 by harlequin books S.A.

Originalmente publicado em 2011 por Mills & Boon medical romance

Título original. The greek's bridal purchase

Copyright © 2006 by Susan Stephens

Originalmente publicado em 2006 por Mills & Boon modem romance

Projeto gráfico de capa: núcleo i designers associados

Arte-final de capa: núcleo i designers associados

Editoração eletrônica: abreu's system

Impressão: RR Donnelley

. 

Distribuição para bancas de jornal e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Comercial distribuidora S.A.

Editora Harlequin ltda.

Rua argentina, 171,4° andar.

São Cristóvão, rio de janeiro, RJ — 20921-380.

Contato:

.br

**Capítulo Um**

Tasha ensaiou o discurso enquanto atravessava o pronto-socor ro. Estava determinada a não demonstrar pânico.

_Olá, querido irmão, sei que não estava me esperando, mas pensei em ver como você está. _Não podia dizer isto. Ele saberia que havia algo errado.

_Você está lindo, hoje. _Não, muito assustador. Além disto, nor malmente trocavam insultos. Ele perceberia que algo acontecera.

_Josh, de todos os meus irmãos, sempre foi meu favorito. _Não. Não tinha um favorito.

_E o melhor médico do mundo. Sempre te admirei. _Isto po deria funcionar. Era realmente um excelente médico. Fora sua inspiração e porto seguro. Quando o pai partiu, abandonando os quatro filhos e a esposa exausta, foi Josh, o mais velho, quem cuidou da família. O bravo Josh, cujo casamento estava arruinado.

Pelo menos, tivera coragem de se casar, pensou entristecida. Não se imaginava fazendo algo tão audaz.

Seria por causa de seus pais que os O'hara eram tão ruins em relacionamentos?

Depois do último desastre, decidira concentrar-se em sua carreira. Uma carreira não podia partir seu coração. Era o que pensava.

Agora sabia que era possível.

_Havia estragado tudo._

Odiando sua vulnerabilidade, parou em frente ao quarto de descanso. Doía-lhe ter que pedir ajuda, mas engoliu o orgulho e bateu na porta. Precisava de uma segunda opinião sobre o que tinha acontecido e a pessoa em cujo julgamento mais confiava — era seu irmão mais velho.

A porta se abriu e Josh apareceu, fechando a camisa. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e precisava se barbear. Claramente, não dormira, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção dela foi o sorriso em seu rosto, que desapareceu assim que a viu.

— _Tasha? _— a surpresa deu lugar ao choque. Olhou por sobre os ombros e a empurrou para o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si. — O que faz aqui?

— Que cumprimento é este? — precisando de um abraço, ela engrossou a voz. A dor do último mês latejava. — Sou sua irmã. Deveria estar feliz em me ver.

— Estou claro, mas... Tash são 7h30. — Josh suspirou e es fregou no rosto a mão que não segurava a maçaneta. — Você me pegou de surpresa. Só isso. Como sabia onde eu estava?

— Perguntei para uma enfermeira. Disseram que estava no quarto de descanso. Parece nervoso. — era a primeira vez que via seu irmão menos do que impecável. Olhou a porta que ele mantinha fechada. — Acordei você?

— Não. Eu... Sim, mas não importa.

— Noite cheia?

— Mais ou menos. — olhou para o corredor. — O que _faz _aqui, Tasha?

Viu a expressão febril nos olhos do irmão e o rubor em suas bochechas. Os sinais indicavam apenas uma coisa... _Estava com uma mulher._

Mas por que guardava segredo? Seu casamento com Rebecca estava acabado. Não havia motivos para ele não ter um relacio namento. Será que tinha vergonha de que ela soubesse que tinha uma vida sexual? Não era segredo que as mulheres achavam seu irmão irresistível.

Ainda assim, foi um alívio encontrar uma explicação para seu comportamento. Estava prestes a fazer uma piada quando se lembrou de que não era hora de brigar.

Ao invés disto, deu-lhe um soquinho no braço.

— Pensei em vir te ver.

— Antes do café da manhã?

— Acordo cedo.

— Quer dizer que está com problemas? — o tom seco de Josh lembrou-a de que seu irmão a conhecia muito bem.

Tasha pensou nos acontecimentos do último mês. _Havia agi do mal?_

— Não exatamente. Apenas pensei que faz tempo que não nos falamos. Tem algum lugar em que possamos conversar? — olhou para o quarto de descanso, mas ele indicou o corredor.

— Meu consultório. Vamos.

Sentindo-se como uma colegial de castigo, seguiu-o sob os olhares curiosos da equipe. O saguão estava cheio de pacientes, incluindo uma menina em uma maca, segurando a mão da mãe. Percebendo que ela se esforçava para respirar, Tasha caminhou instintivamente em sua direção no mesmo instante em que uma médica apareceu. Murmurando um pedido de desculpas, ela se afastou, lembrando-se de que aquela menina não era sua pacien te. Nem aquele era seu hospital. Não trabalhava ali.

_Não trabalhava em lugar algum._

Seu estômago se revirou. Teria sido impulsiva? _Burra?_

Tudo bem ter princípios, mas será que deveria abandoná-los em alguns momentos?

Tomada pelo pânico, parou. A conversa chegou até seus ouvidos.

— A alergia piorou a asma — dizia a mãe para a jovem médica. — Está inchada e respirando mal.

Tasha sorriu para a criança, desejando descobrir o problema. O fato de que suas mãos clamavam por um estetoscópio apenas aumentou a sensação de que fizera algo errado.

Adorava a medicina. Não trabalhar em um hospital a fazia se sentir como um vegetal arrancado pelas raízes e jogado de lado. Sem seus pequenos pacientes, perdia as forças.

Mordendo a língua, seguiu o irmão, mas algo naquela criança a incomodava. Olhos inchados. Alergia? Frustrada por não con seguir se desligar, apertou o passo. Não era problema dela. Não era sequer seu departamento. Além disto, o que sabia? Sentia-se tão destruída pelas últimas semanas que não confiava em suas opiniões, nem mesmo sobre os efeitos de uma alta quantidade de pólen. Abatida, entrou no consultório.

Estava cheio de livros e revistas médicas. Num canto, havia uma mesa com computador e uma bandeja transbordando de papéis. Percebeu que a fotografia de Rebecca não estava mais lá e sentiu-se culpada por não ter perguntado como ele estava. Será que estava se tornando uma dessas pessoas horríveis que só ligam para si?

— Como está? Como estão as coisas com Rebecca?

— Cordiais. Nossa separação é a primeira coisa em que con cordamos. Está tudo nas mãos dos advogados. Sente-se. — Josh tirou uma pilha de revistas de uma cadeira, mas não queria sen tar. Estava inquieta. A estabilidade da vida de seu irmão contras tava com a instabilidade da sua. Navegara tranquilamente pela vida e, agora, virara o barco e não sabia para onde a correnteza a levaria.

O nó em sua garganta veio do nada e ela engoliu em seco.

_Droga._

Agora, não.

Como a única mulher de uma família com quatro irmãos mais velhos, aprendera que, se chorasse, nunca mais teria sossego. Lutando contra suas emoções, abriu a janela.

— Adoro Cornwall. — fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Morei em tantos lugares desde que virei médica, mas continua sendo meu lar. Posso sentir o cheiro do mar. Mal posso espe rar para pegar minha prancha. Estive presa na cidade por muito tempo. — o canto das gaivotas a fez abrir os olhos. Por um ins tante, as lembranças ameaçaram sufocá-la.

_Lar._

— O que te traz à minha porta a esta hora? — Josh parecia distraído. — Não me diga que matou um paciente.

— Não! — a afronta acabou com sua compostura. — _Salvei _um paciente. Dois, na verdade. — cerrou os punhos, assustada com o quanto precisava que alguém lhe dissesse que fizera a coisa certa. _Que não destruirá sua carreira por um capricho. _— Tive um acidente... Mais ou menos. Sabe quando você tem uma sen sação a respeito de um paciente? Quando ainda não recebeu os resultados dos exames, mas não precisa que te digam o que já sabe? Tive uma sensação. Muito forte. Sei que não era a maneira ortodoxa de agir, mas...

— Estou cansado demais para embromação. Diga-me o que você fez.

— Não estou embromando. Medicina não é sempre preto no branco. Deveria saber disso. — soava corajosa enquanto falava sobre os gêmeos, às decisões que tomara e a droga que usara.

Josh escutou e a questionou:

— Não esperou o resultado do exame de sangue? E se o medi camento não fosse aprovado pelo hospital...

— Tinham-no para outros usos. Lembra que fui à conferên cia da academia americana de pediatria? Falei a você sobre isto no jantar, na outra noite. São resultados consistentes, Josh. Devíamos usá-lo na Grã-Bretanha, mas é tudo dinheiro...

— Bem-vinda ao sistema de saúde.

— A droga é, pelo menos, 50% mais eficaz do que a que eu deveria usar.

— E 300% mais cara.

— Porque é boa. Pesquisas desse calibre têm um preço.

— Não tente me passar sermão sobre economia do desenvol vimento de medicamentos.

— Então não me passe sermão sobre querer o melhor para meus pacientes. Aqueles bebês iam morrer! Se tivesse esperado os resultados ou usado outra droga, teriam morrido. — em sua cabeça, Tasha viu os corpinhos dos bebês, deitados enquanto a vida se esvaía. Ouviu o choro da mãe e viu o pai, pálido, ten tando permanecer de pé enquanto seu mundo desmoronava. E se viu encarando a mais difícil decisão de sua vida profissional.

— Eles sobreviveram. — sentia-se exausta, mas falar com o irmão tornara as coisas mais claras. O que quer que o futuro lhe reser vasse, teria valido a pena. Não precisava que lhe dissessem isto.

— A droga funcionou?

— Como mágica. — a cientista dentro dela despertou, com agitação correndo nas veias. — poderia transformar o tratamento da septicemia neonatal.

— Já mandou isto para alguma revista?

— Vou mandar. Só preciso de tempo. — tinha tempo agora, pensou. Aos montes.

— Está com problemas porque o hospital não aprovou?

— Não segui o protocolo, é verdade, mas faria tudo outra vez. Infelizmente, meu chefe não concordou. Por isso, pedi demissão. — As palavras fizeram seu coração parar. Eram tão... Definitivas.

— Fez o quê? — parecia chocado. — Diga que está brincando.

— Não. Pedi demissão pelos meus princípios. — a raiva emer giu fresca como na manhã em que enfrentou seu chefe depois de duas noites insones. — disse: _que tipo de departamento diri ge, se o seu orçamento vem antes da vida de um bebê?_

— E, sem dúvida, falou que tipo de homem pensava que ele era. Quanto tato, Tasha. — esfregou o maxilar. — Então, questio nou o julgamento do seu chefe e feriu seu ego.

— Um homem nesta posição não deveria proteger o ego. Não deveria ser tão patético.

— Também disse isto?

— Disse a verdade. O irmão estremeceu.

— Então, presumo que, sendo o tipo de homem que protege seu ego, não aceitou.

— É o tipo de pessoa que assistiria a um afogamento se o de partamento de saúde e segurança não tivesse aprovado o sal vamento. Disse que o fabricante não apresentou uma análise econômica sólida. — sentiu a emoção invadi-la e se forçou a respirar. — então perguntei se ele contaria para os pais que seus dois filhos haviam morrido porque um idiota de temo decidira que a vida deles não valia aquele dinheiro.

Josh fechou os olhos.

— Tasha...

— Desculpe. — o nó na garganta voltou. Desta vez, não de sapareceria. — _Sei _que não deveria ter me envolvido, mas não consigo evitar. Estou com muita raiva.

— Não diga? Vai chorar?

— Claro que não.

— A única vez que vi você chorar foi quando Cheapstake morreu.

Cheapstake era o cachorro que a mãe comprara depois que seu pai os abandonou. Ela se lembrava de abraçá-lo e sentir seu rabo batendo na perna. Lembrava-se de pensar _não me abando ne _e de ficar arrasada quando ele partiu.

— Era um ótimo cachorro.

— Era louco — disse carinhoso. — E os bebês? Ainda estão bem?

— Receberam alta. Devia ter visto. Sabe como é calcular es sas doses pediátricas: os testes nunca têm dados para a idade certa, mas desta vez... — sorriu. Estava triunfante. — Foi para isto que treinei: para ir além. Para salvar vidas.

— E salvou duas.

— E perdi meu emprego.

— Não devia ter se demitido.

Perguntara-se isto diversas vezes.

— Não podia mais trabalhar com aquele homem. É do tipo que acha que mulheres têm que ser enfermeiras, não médicas. Basicamente, é um... — engoliu a palavra e Josh sorriu.

— Já te ocorreu que talvez seja idealista demais, Tasha?

— Não. Não idealista demais. — a convicção veio de seu co ração. — Não é para isto que somos médicos? Para avançar? Se fizéssemos apenas o que sempre foi feito, não progrediríamos.

— Existem regras...

— E se estiverem erradas? Não posso trabalhar para alguém assim. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, iria lhe injetar algo tóxico... — deu um sorriso atrevido. — Mas, antes, certificaria-me de que havia sido aprovado pelo comitê.

— Você é incorrigível.

— Não, sou médica. Posso aceitar que existam pacientes que não posso ajudar. O que _não _posso aceitar é não poder ajudá-los porque alguém resolveu que o tratamento é caro demais! Quem decide o que é importante? — andava pelo consultório, pensando nos mesmos argumentos que lhe atormentavam havia semanas. — Disse a ele que, se cortassem o salário do diretor, poderíamos facilmente pagar a droga para os poucos bebês que precisassem.

— Começo a entender porque sentiu necessidade de se demitir.

— O que teria feito?

— Não sei. E impossível dizer quando você não está na mes ma situação. Por que não esperou os resultados? Ou usou a es colha padrão?

— Porque estavam cada vez mais doentes e o tempo parecia crucial. Se tivesse esperado aquela droga apenas para vê-la fa lhar... Meus instintos gritavam Josh. E, enquanto pedia os exa mes, meu superior dizia que não era septicemia e que os gêmeos estavam sofrendo algo causado pelo estresse do parto. Às vezes, você segue os procedimentos padrão e tudo parece bem, mas sabe que não está, porque algo aqui... — bateu na cabeça —... Está te mandando um aviso.

— Não pode exercer a medicina baseada nas suas emoções.

— Não estou falando de emoções. Estou falando de instinto. _Sei _quando uma criança não está bem. Não me pergunte como. — ergueu a mão para silenciá-lo. — Apenas sei. E estava certa a respeito dos gêmeos. Mas, aparentemente, isto não importa para o Senhor Preencha todas as lacunas do formulário. Tem que seguir as regras, mesmo que estejam erradas. O que é uma péssima forma de exercer a medicina.

— E é claro que lhe disse isto.

— Com certeza. Quando ele finalmente conseguisse todas as provas, teria dois cadáveres. E ficou com raiva porque salvei as vidas dos bebês. Podia ter sido processado, mas acha que me agradeceu? — a injustiça era como uma facada. — Nunca usou seus instintos para tratar um paciente?

— Se por instinto quer dizer julgamento clínico, claro, mas, Tasha...

— Espere. — interrompeu-o, com os olhos arregalados. — Aquela menina...

— Que menina?

— No saguão. Ouvi sua mãe dizendo que a alergia estava pio rando sua asma, mas as pálpebras e o rosto dela estavam incha dos. Não parecia alergia...

— Não é sua paciente.

— Estava arfando.

— E estaria se fosse asma.

— Também estaria arfando se tivesse uma congestão venosa. Sabia que tinha algo estranho. — pegou o telefone e o jogou para o irmão. — Ligue para a médica dela, Josh. Diga-lhe para fazer os exames. Talvez faça, talvez não. Em minha opinião, aquela menina tem um problema cardíaco latente. Uma anomalia con gênita não diagnosticada. Precisa de um eletrocardiograma e de um eco cardiograma. — Tasha...

— Apenas peça. Por favor. Se estiver errada, arranjarei um emprego numa loja de jardinagem.

Com um suspiro, Josh ligou para a médica responsável.

Enquanto falava, ela olhava pela janela, desejando não ficar sempre tão magoada. Por que não podia ser fria, como uma boa parte dos seus colegas?

— Vai fazer um exame completo, embora ache que é uma combinação de asma e alergia. Agora, precisa relaxar. Está uma pilha de nervos.

— Estou bem. — era mentira. Queria um abraço, mas tinha medo de começar a chorar. — Mas estou com muito tempo nas mãos. Pensei... — hesitou. _Odiava _ter que pedir ajuda a seu ir mão. — Você é importante. Pode me arranjar um emprego, aqui? O departamento pediátrico tem uma boa reputação.

— Tasha...

— A pediatria é a minha vida. Sou boa.

— Não contesto, mas...

— Contesta, sim. Tem medo de que atrapalhe sua vida, aqui.

— Não é verdade. — andou ao redor de Tasha. — Acalme-se. Está muito nervosa. Talvez precise dar um tempo de hospitais.

— O que preciso é de um _emprego. _Amo trabalhar com crian ças. Amo ser médica. E tem a parte prática: morava em um apar tamento do hospital, então, também estou sem teto. — sentia-se como se tivesse que escalar uma montanha. — Pedir demissão me pareceu à única opção. Agora entendo porque poucas pesso as se demitem por princípios. Sai caro.

— Não posso conseguir um emprego no hospital para você. Gastamos uma fortuna abrindo uma ala pediátrica para queima dos. Não podemos contratar ninguém.

Ela sentiu um calafrio diante de outra porta que se fechava.

— Sem problemas. Darei um jeito. — tentou minimizar a pre ocupação com a possibilidade de não receber boas referências de seu último empregador. — Desculpe, não devia ter pedido.

Não devia ter vindo. — _a lista de coisas que não deveria ter feito aumentava._

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Faz tempo que não a vejo. Nos últimos três anos, só trabalhou. Desde que terminou com Hugo, na verdade.

Encolhendo-se, ficou se perguntando por que seu irmão esco lhera aquele momento para falar da sua desastrosa vida amoro sa. O dia não podia piorar.

— Amo o meu trabalho. — _por que a olhava daquele jeito? — O_ que há de errado nisto?

— Não precisa ficar na defensiva. Talvez seja hora de tirar uma folga. Redescobrir sua vida social...

— Vida social? O que é isto?

— É parte do equilíbrio entre viver e trabalhar. Você ia se casar.

A lembrança doía.

— Uma loucura momentânea. — resmungou. — Se importa de não falar disto? Pensar em Hugo me faz querer socar alguma coisa e, no momento, não poderei cobrir o estrago. De qualquer forma, não pode falar nada: é um completo _workaholic. — mas ele passara a noite com uma mulher._

Ficou pensando se ele lhe contaria enquanto Josh remexia alguns papéis.

— O quão flexível você é?

— Consigo encostar-se aos meus pés e dar cambalhotas para trás. — a piada rendeu-lhe um olhar irônico.

— No trabalho. Como se sentiria passando um tempo longe da pediatria?

— Adoro pediatria, mas... — mas estava desesperada. Preci sava de alguma coisa. Não apenas pelo dinheiro, mas para não enlouquecer. — No que está pensando?

— Conheço um homem que vai precisar de cuidados 24 horas por dia no próximo mês. Pediu-me para conseguir alguém.

Tasha encolheu-se.

— Quer que dê banho num velho nojento que vai apertar mi nha bunda? — franziu o cenho diante do divertimento do irmão. — Qual é a graça? Tem um senso de humor doentio.

— E se eu disser que é incrivelmente rico?

— E daí? — quis saber o que Josh achava tão engraçado. Es tava obviamente se divertindo às suas custas e se sentiu irritada por ele conseguir rir quando estava naquela situação. — Qual é a relevância disto? Acha que vou cuidar dele, vamos nos casar e então vou matá-lo para herdar sua fortuna? Quando sugeriu uma mudança, não achei que se referisse a um velho rico.

— É novo demais para isto.

— Não estou interessada em casamento. Sou uma profissio nal fria, lembra? Meu relacionamento mais longo foi com meu estetoscópio.

— Também não está interessado em casamento. Farão uma ótima dupla. Para falar a verdade, deveria ficar internado por mais uma semana, mas está arrumando confusão, então, con cordaram em dar-lhe alta se ele conseguir ajuda profissional. Precisa de alguém com treinamento médico e está disposto a pagar bem. — revelou uma quantia que fez o queixo dela cair.

— Obviamente tem mais dinheiro do que juízo. É alguma pegadinha?

— Só que é um homem atlético que não está acostumado a fi car de cama. Portanto, seu temperamento está um pouco volúvel e está apavorando a todos. Mas tenho certeza de que saberá lidar com isto. Vai levar uns cinco minutos para começar a apontar seus defeitos.

— Não parece um trabalho interessante... — mas era trabalho. E era só por algumas semanas. — Acho que é algo para fazer enquanto procuro um departamento mais progressista. Um lu gar em que os pacientes sejam prioridade. — pesou os prós e contras. — Então, terei que ajudar o Sr. Reclamão, acalmá-lo, dar antibióticos e garantir que não ganhe peso. Algo mais? Qual é o nome dele?

Josh sorriu.

— O nome, irmãzinha, é Alessandro Cavalieri.

Perdeu a força nas pernas. Seu coração batia em um ritmo que a preocuparia se não estivesse ocupada encarando seu irmão.

— _O _Alessandro?

— Ele mesmo. Sua alteza.

Nunca pensou que pudesse enrubescer por todo o corpo. Su bitamente, voltara a ser uma adolescente chorosa. — A resposta é não! E não me olhe assim.

— Pensei que se agarraria à oportunidade. Era louca por ele. Só falava nele: Alessandro, Alessandro. — imitou o tom de voz dela, fazendo-a corar.

— Tinha 17 anos. Pode não ter notado, mas cresci. — mas não o suficiente para ser fria e impessoal. Não Alessandro. _Não, não. _A humilhação subia por sua pele.

— Sei que cresceu. Por isto estou oferecendo este trabalho. Se ainda sentisse o mesmo que naquela época, não estaria segu ra. — com o olhar sorridente. — era perigosa. Cheia de hormô nios. Jogou-se em cima dele. Por ser da realeza, sempre viajava acompanhado da guarda, mas a pessoa de quem precisava se proteger era de você. Todas as vezes que se virava, lá estava você com um biquíni minúsculo. Lembro-me dele ter lhe dito para voltar quando seus seios estivessem crescidos.

Reviveu a humilhação e descobriu que a segunda vez não era nem um pouco melhor. Cruzou os braços e lançou um sorriso zombeteiro ao irmão.

— Ria. Por que não?

— Minha irmãzinha e o príncipe. Costumava escrever o nome dele nos seus livros. Gostava particularmente de _princesa Tasha, _que você gravou na macieira do jardim. Embora o cora ção estivesse um pouco estranho. — divertia-se e ela bateu o pé no chão, contorcendo-se por dentro.

Fora uma garotinha com sonhos grandes demais. E quando foram destruídos...

— Acabou?

— Por enquanto. Que bom que você se desenvolveu tarde. Ele poderia ter aceitado a oferta. Sempre teve uma péssima reputa ção no que diz respeito a mulheres.

E seu irmão não tinha ideia de quanto esforço fizera, pensou, tentando bloquear as lembranças.

— De qualquer forma, está me perturbando para lhe conse guir uma enfermeira, mas isto tem sido um pesadelo por causa da segurança. E tenho que ter cuidado, porque, se for bonita vai seduzi-la. E complicado. Não sabe quantos protocolos estou tendo que quebrar. Se esperar uma aprovação do palácio, ele vai ficar internado por mais seis meses, e isto não pode acontecer, porque a imprensa está virando o hospital de cabeça para baixo.

— Por que a segurança é um problema?

— É o príncipe herdeiro. Não assiste ao noticiário? O irmão dele morreu em um acidente. Revirou os papéis sobre a mesa e puxou um jornal. — Aqui. Sua paixão adolescente virou o sol teiro mais cobiçado da Europa.

Tasha tomou-lhe o jornal. Sua cabeça estava cheia de ima gens de Alessandro brincando no jardim com seus irmãos. _Sem camisa, com um brilho de suor no peito enquanto chutava uma bola com precisão._

— Li sobre o irmão dele. Foi horrível. — tentou imaginar o _bad boy _como príncipe herdeiro. Nunca a tratara de forma prin cipesca. — Era a ovelha negra da família.

— Sempre teve um relacionamento difícil com os pais, mas era próximo do irmão. Agora, é o herdeiro de um trono que não deseja. Prefere sua liberdade.

_Liberdade para partir corações._

— Não consigo imaginá-lo numa posição de responsabilida de. — era isto que tinha de atraente. Estava sempre em busca do perigo. Sua ousadia a fascinava.

— Não teve escolha. É o herdeiro, quer queira, quer não. O que acha? Diria que é o trabalho perfeito. Você o idolatrava.

— Não o idolatrava. E a última coisa que quero é ser sua en fermeira. É arrogante, cheio de si... — _inteligente e extremamente sexy._

Sentindo o sangue nas bochechas, virou-se para a janela. Não conseguia encará-lo.

Tomou consciência de sua sexualidade, tão inesperada quan to indesejada. Ele sequer estava lá, pensou. Por que se sentia quente?

Eram apenas truques de sua memória.

O que é sexy aos 17 anos só dá raiva aos 28.

Aquele era o homem que havia destruído seus sonhos. Po dia ter sido gentil e tê-la dispensado cuidadosamente, mas fora cruel.

Devia lhe agradecer, pensou. Acabara com sua autoconfian ça e seus relacionamentos com outros homens, mas fizera ma ravilhas por sua carreira. Quando saiu dos escombros de suas fantasias, resolvera se concentrar nos estudos. Passava as noites com os livros. E sua família nunca a questionara. Os irmãos ficaram aliviados pela selvagem Tasha ter se acalmado. Não ti nham ideia do que acontecera.

_Josh o teria matado!_

Seu irmão mexia na correspondência, aparentemente alheio ao trauma dela.

— Era bem arrogante... — Josh assinou uma carta. — Mas isto não era surpresa. Na universidade, as mulheres não o largavam.

Estava tensa. Mesmo?

— Você era louca por ele. — jogou a carta na bandeja. — Tem vergonha de reencontrá-lo?

— Claro que não! Só... Tenho mais o que fazer. Preciso de um emprego em pediatria. Preciso pensar no meu currículo.

— E que me ocorreu que flertou muito com ele. _Quero que seja o primeiro, Alessandro. _Tasha sentia-se quente.

— Era uma adolescente. Flertava com todo mundo. — por que reagia assim quando tudo havia acontecido havia dez anos? _Es queça isto._

Mas a humilhação não era fácil de esquecer. Nem Alessandro, o que era loucura, pois provavelmente nem o acharia mais atraente. Fora apenas o fato de ser príncipe e seu impressionável cérebro adolescente.

Agora era mais esperta.

Recostou-se na parede. _Coisas por terminar, _pensou. Ele foi embora, deixando-a ferida. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de se defender, de dizer o quanto a machucara.

A raiva a invadiu.

Não poderia cuidar de seu tornozelo quebrado. Provavel mente, quebraria o outro.

Abriu a boca para recusar quando um pensamento surgiu em sua mente. Chocada, sacudiu a cabeça. _Não poderia fazer isto. _Seria juvenil. Seria...

Divertido?

_Satisfatório?_

Ensinaria uma lição a Alessandro.

— Este trabalho... Envolve morar com ele?

— Sim, claro. Precisa de alguém dia e noite, por mais ou me nos um mês.

Dia e noite.

Era tempo suficiente para enlouquecê-lo. _Para fazê-lo se arrepender._

Mostraria que não tinha mais nenhum efeito sobre ela e o tiraria de sua mente. O homem espetacular em sua cabeça era apenas uma fantasia adolescente. Conviver com a realidade a curaria definitivamente. E lhe daria a chance de recuperar sua dignidade.

Josh largou lentamente a caneta.

— Está pensando no assunto? Minutos atrás, chamou-o de ar rogante.

— Era jovem. Provavelmente mudou. — não acreditava nisto. Um homem como Alessandro jamais mudaria. Beleza, riqueza e influência se fundiam. — Seria ótimo revê-lo. Adoraria ajudar. — ela imaginava as formas que esta _ajuda _poderia tomar.

— Tem certeza de que não será desconfortável?

— Claro que não. — qualquer desconforto que pudesse sentir seria ofuscado pelo dele. Seria tão digna e madura que faria ele se sentir ainda pior. — Mas não sou uma boa enfermeira. Sou boa com crianças, mas adultos que reclamam de qualquer coisinha me deixam louca.

— Não é qualquer coisinha. O tornozelo dele está destruído e já fez quatro operações. Além disto, tem algumas costelas que bradas e várias contusões.

— Então, está acabado? _Cada vez melhor..._

— Completamente. Por isto é importante encontrar a pessoa certa. Não quer se sentir preso a alguém que não o entende.

— Eu o entendo. — _entendia perfeitamente. _Era um playboy que tratava as mulheres como objetos.

— É importante que a pessoa saiba do que ele precisa. Mostrava-se compreensiva.

— Sei _exatamente _do que precisa. — um tapa na cara. Uma lição sobre como tratar uma mulher. Estava acostumado com bajuladoras que o tratavam com deferência. E precisava provar a si mesma que Alessandro Cavalieri era passado. — Sou muito boa em fazer pacientes tomarem seus remédios. Acho que sou a mulher certa para o trabalho.

— Sei que é. Tem bons instintos e não o teme. O pessoal daqui fica intimidado e tem medo de lhe dizer o que fazer. Pisa em todo mundo.

— Isto não pode ser bom para o seu tornozelo. Não se preocu pe. Não deixarei que pise em mim. — _não desta vez. _Desta vez, pisaria nele.

Olhou para os tênis e desejou estar usando saltos.

Josh a observava.

— Não vai se apaixonar de novo, vai? Gargalhou.

— Sem chances. — não era tão burra assim. — A única coisa na minha cabeça é meu próximo trabalho.

— Então, vai aceitar? Vai insistir com a fisioterapia e se certifi car de que não levará mulheres para a cama quando deveria des cansar? Ótimo! Por que não vai vê-lo? Está num quarto particular.

_Agora?_

O sorriso de Tasha vacilou. Seu coração disparou. Agora, não. Acabara de perder seu emprego. Bem, não havia exata mente _perdido... _Jogara-o fora. Não precisava aumentar sua hu milhação. Um encontro com Alessandro carecia de preparação. Precisava estar se sentindo o melhor possível.

Ciente de que Josh a mirava respirou lentamente. Se disses se que não, seu irmão lhe faria perguntas. E, quanto mais espe rasse, mais a ansiedade a consumiria. A vantagem de fazer isto agora era que Alessandro não estaria de sobreaviso.

Olhou-se no espelho no canto do consultório. Olhos verdes a miraram de volta. Olhos verdes que deixavam à mostra o estres se e a falta de sono. Olhos de médica.

Fora as olheiras, não estava mal, não é?

A boca era grande demais, pensou. Sardas. Cabelos negros cacheados na altura dos ombros. Tudo errado. Quando era ado lescente, sempre estivera ciente de sua aparência cigana. Inveja va as garotas de cabelos louros e lisos e olhos azuis.

Insegura, encarou o reflexo, recusando-se a pensar desta ma neira. Pelo menos tinha um cérebro, o que era mais do que po deria dizer das mulheres de Alessandro.

Mas não restavam dúvidas de que havia muito a ser feito. Ele andava com as mulheres mais belas do mundo. Encará-lo com confiança exigiria mais do que ajustes emergenciais, mas isto teria que bastar.

Decidida, tirou o estojo de maquiagem da bolsa.

— Pobre Alessandro. — escureceu os cílios e aplicou _blush _nas bochechas. O suficiente para dar um ar _natural. — _Deve estar en louquecendo, preso em uma cama. Precisa de atenção pessoal.

E lhe daria.

Quando terminasse, o tornozelo quebrado seria a menor de suas preocupações.

Faria-o se contorcer de culpa por ter destruído seus sonhos. Era hora de entender que mulheres tinham sentimentos.

Josh a mirava, intrigado.

— Por que está se maquiando?

— Porque me importo com a minha aparência e quero parecer profissional. — tirou um _gloss _da bolsa. — Da última vez que nos vimos, era adolescente. E assim que ele se lembra de mim. Preciso parecer adulta... Capaz.

— Parece feliz demais para alguém que perdeu o emprego. Há alguns minutos, pensei que ia chorar.

— Não seja ridículo. Não se preocupe. Cuidarei bem do seu amigo. — tirou a presilha e seus cabelos caíram por sobre os ombros. Sorrindo, balançou a cabeça. — M_uito _bem.

Alessandro Cavalieri havia pisado em seu frágil coração. _Hora da vingança, _pensou. Seria um prazer lhe dar exatamente o que merecia. E, talvez, depois que ele implorasse pelo seu perdão, conse guisse deixar tudo para trás.

**Capítulo Dois**

— alteza, o senhor não pode usar o celular no hospital. Alessandro olhou frustrado para a enfermeira nervosa.

— Então, tire-me do hospital — disse, suavemente, e a viu mor der os lábios.

— Sinto muito, mas não tenho esta autoridade. O senhor tem uma infecção, alteza...

— Para de me chamar assim. — as palavras vieram acompa nhadas da culpa. _Ela era uma criança. _Não era sua culpa ele querer aquele título tanto quanto um tornozelo destroçado e cos telas machucadas. — Peço desculpas. Ficar preso aqui não me lhorou em nada meu humor. Estou acostumado à atividade. — e ficar de cama lhe dava tempo para pensar em coisas que passara a vida tentando esquecer.

A escuridão ameaçava engoli-lo por completo. Forçosamen te, afastou-a. _Agora não._

A enfermeira permaneceu ereta, intimidada.

— O diretor do hospital ligou e me pediu para avisar que aumentou a segurança para que o fiasco de ontem não se re pita. Pede desculpas, alteza. Não sabemos como aquele jor nalista escalou a tubulação. — quase fez uma mesura, mas, desta vez, Alessandro controlou seu temperamento. Estava claro que não agiria naturalmente perto dele e isto não o surpreendia. Ninguém agia naturalmente. Todos tinham objeti vos ocultos.

— Estou acostumado com jornalistas escalando tubulações. Acontece. — tentou alcançar um copo d'água, rangendo os den tes de dor.

— Deixe-me ajudar, senhor.

— Eu consigo — resmungou enquanto as mãos trêmulas der ramavam a maior parte da água em seu peito. Praguejou em italiano, sua língua-mãe, enquanto a enfermeira afobada tomava o copo de seus dedos, enchia-o novamente e lhe devolvia.

Olhou para a camiseta colada ao peito de Alessandro.

— Quer que eu...?

— Não. Estou bem.

Desviando os olhos dos músculos dele, a jovem engoliu em seco.

— Seu assessor-chefe ligou alteza. Quer que o senhor telefo ne para ele imediatamente.

Suprimiu o riso. Esta era uma vantagem daquela confusão: seus assessores estavam desesperados. O lado mau dele se di vertia com o caos que havia gerado.

— Acabou de dizer que não posso usar meu celular.

— Tem mais ligações, alteza. Cinco jornalistas e quatro... Er... Mulheres. Nenhuma deixou o nome. E sua alteza, a princesa Eleanor, ligou enquanto o senhor estava no banheiro. Deixou um recado.

— Qual?

— Viu no noticiário que o hospital está cercado de jornalistas e pediu para o senhor ser discreto.

Alessandro sorriu tristemente.

A dor em seu interior ameaçava consumi-lo.

Então, sua mãe finalmente ligara.

Não no momento em que seu acidente fora noticiado e nin guém sabia do seu estado. Não por preocupação quando foi le vado para a cirurgia. Não para perguntar como estava ou para

Demonstrar amor. Ligara porque se preocupava com a imagem do filho. Ou com a _própria._

_Tem que pensar em como se apresenta, Alessandro. Isto afeta a todos nós._

Afastando o tom reprovador de sua mente, procurou uma dis tração. A enfermeira era bonita e nem sequer havia notado, o que dizia muito a respeito do seu estado. Sentiu vontade de empur rá-la para a janela e beijá-la em frente à multidão de fotógrafos.

Mas isto não seria justo com ela.

Ou com Miranda.

Pensar em Miranda acabava com seu humor. Precisava se decidir. Não podiam continuar assim. Não era justo com nenhum dos dois.

— Não posso te subornar para me tirar daqui? — tentou pare cer o menos ameaçador possível. — Tenho uma casa no litoral. O quarto principal tem uma vista maravilhosa.

A enfermeira corou e seus olhos encontraram os dele. Alessandro viu a excitação neles e na forma como tomava fôlego. Infelizmente, também podia ler sua mente, cheia de fantasias que terminavam com _enfermeira se casa com príncipe._

Pensando no casamento sem amor de seus pais, Alessandro sentiu um calafrio.

Não entendia por que o casamento era o objetivo final de tantas pessoas. Para ele, parecia uma estrada para o inferno. Preferia ser pisoteado por uma manada de cavalos a se com prometer para o resto da vida. Especialmente com uma mulher interessada apenas em seu sangue real.

— É só uma proposta indecente. Minha casa tem vistas mara vilhosas de todos os quartos e uma banheira de hidromassagem. Pode massagear minhas costas e dar uma sessão particular de fisioterapia.

— Estamos em Cornwall. — uma ríspida voz feminina veio do corredor. — Se ela usar a hidromassagem em abril pegará uma pneumonia. Olá, Alessandro. Parece de péssimo humor. Espero que não tenha que fazer uma reverência.

Era uma voz que não ouvia havia mais de uma década, mas o reconhecimento foi imediato. Seu corpo se contraiu e quase se sentiu aliviado por estar preso à cama, com toda a privacidade que isto acarretava. Uma tentação não era algo facilmente esquecível. E Natasha O'hara era uma tentação ambulante. Uma garota desesperada para se tomar mulher. Aos 17 anos, tentara de tudo para que a notasse.

E notara.

Sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem. Não sabia se a dor vinha das fraturas ou da culpa. Tratara-a mal.

Entrou no quarto com uma confiança que dizia que a adoles cente sem jeito havia desaparecido. Não havia sinal da forma lidade que todos demonstravam. Não enrubesceu, chamou-o de alteza ou pareceu prestes a beijar-lhe os pés. Seu olhar era desa fiador e ele teria rido de alívio não fosse o desconforto. Sempre fora corajosa e inteligente. Se alguém a mandasse fazer uma reverência, perguntaria por quê. Um dos motivos pelos quais gostava de passar tempo com ela era o fato de que tratava-o como alguém normal.

Em troca, partira seu coração.

Será que guardava rancor? Nem por um momento pensou que poderia ter esquecido.

— Vai fingir que não me reconhece? — ela falava em um tom amigável. Se guardava rancor, não demonstrava.

Alessandro relaxou. Talvez não houvesse razão para culpa. Ela era muito jovem, pensou. Provavelmente mal aparecia em suas lembranças. Tudo era rapidamente curável na infância: tan to braços quanto corações partidos.

Tasha parou ao lado da cama. Sua camiseta era de um ver melho vivo. Os cabelos negros escorriam em curvas tortuosas.

Uma mistura de cigana com dançarina de flamenco, e sentiu a boca secar.

_A criança selvagem havia crescido._

— Derramou água na sua camiseta. — ela olhou para o peito molhado dele e sentiu algo dentro de si.

— Não é fácil se mexer com um tornozelo e duas costelas quebrados.

— Pobre Alessandro. — sua voz era compreensiva. — Por isto está mal-humorado. Deve ser horrível se sentir indefeso.

A dor acabava com seu autocontrole. Esquecera-se dela ten tando pensar em formas de sair do hospital, mas a presença de Tasha arruinara-lhe a concentração. E a forma como o olhava parecia errada. Esperava que sentisse raiva ou, pelo menos, al gum embaraço. Alessandro moveu-se desastradamente e a dor percorreu seu corpo.

— O que faz aqui? — ignorou bravamente a dor. — Josh me disse que estava trabalhando em um hospital distante.

— Não mais. Eu... Estou mudando de emprego. Entreolharam-se e Alessandro se perguntou o que havia feito

Para merecer tal castigo.

— Parece bem. — _bem demais, _pensou, percebendo que seu corpo havia cumprido a promessa da adolescência. Quando jo vem, fora uma tentação. Agora uma mulher, Natasha O'hara era uma visão capaz de fazer um homem esquecer-se de tudo que não fosse sexo. E isto fazia com que sentisse dor no único lugar que ainda não doía. Desviou o olhar e tentou bloquear a imagem daqueles membros esguios, pensando que a última boca que beijara não lhe causara nada além de problemas.

— Obrigada, enfermeira... — Tasha olhou para o crachá. — Carpenter. Já aguentou demais ele. Pode deixar comigo.

A enfermeira ficou de queixo caído.

— Mas acabei de chegar e sua alteza precisa...

— Sei exatamente do que sua alteza necessito. — Alessandro tentou se lembrar se ela tinha este tom de comando na adolescência. Definitivamente não. Era animada e otimista. _Românti ca incurável _sequer começaria a descrevê-la.

A enfermeira lançou um último olhar desejoso para Alessandro e desapareceu.

Tasha fechou a porta do quarto.

— Sim, alteza. Não, alteza. Isto deve ser enlouquecedor. Ou gosta de mulheres servis?

Era tão diferente de todas as pessoas com quem tivera con tato desde que caíra no campo de polo que se pegou rindo pela primeira vez em semanas.

— Definitivamente, não.

— Ótimo, porque, se tiver que te chamar de alteza, isto nunca vai dar certo.

Observou-a. Algo em seu olhar o inquietava. Talvez fosse a culpa, pensou. Definitivamente estava presente, queimando sob sua pele.

— Do que está falando?

— Tem que parar de devorar enfermeiras no café da manhã. Elas têm medo de você.

— Sou um amor.

A boca de Tasha estremeceu.

— Sei.

Talvez seja um pouco resmungão, mas não sou bom em ficar parado.

— Então, é melhor se acostumar. Vi suas radiografias. Vai fi car um tempo sem andar. Destruiu seus ossos.

— Eu, não: o cavalo. — mas havia sido sua culpa. Estivera distraído. Para se esquecer disto, examinou-a de perto. _Estava mais alta ou era sua postura? _Tinha uma confiança que não possuía uma década antes. Era visível no balanço dos quadris e no decote da blusa. Sem estar acostumado a se sentir indefeso, trincou os dentes e tentou pensar em coisas mais impessoais.

— O que faz aqui? — não a via desde a noite em que a deixara chorando, com a maquiagem escorrendo por seu belo rosto.

Tentou esconder a lembrança no meio de tudo mais que ten tava esquecer.

— Dizem que está procurando uma enfermeira para sair daqui.

— É verdade. — porém, começava a se perguntar se ficar presa em casa com uma enfermeira deslumbrada chamando-o de alteza não seria tão irritante quanto ficar no hospital.

— Não consigo imaginar alguém que possa querer este trabalho. Tem um humor muito volúvel.

— Assim que sair daqui, meu humor ficará ótimo. Josh mi prometeu uma enfermeira até o fim do dia. Acha que teve sorte?

— Depende do que chama de sorte. — pegou o celular que ele colocara sobre as cobertas. — É contra as regras usar isto no hospital.

— Nunca fui bom em obedecer às regras.

A bela boca de Tasha se abriu num sorriso.

— Temos isto em comum. Mas, enquanto estiver aqui, terá que se comportar.

— Me dê alta e me comportarei. Ele conseguiu uma enfermeira?

— Não exatamente.

— Como assim? Preciso de alguém que saiba o que está fazendo. E que não termine todas as frases me chamando de alteza. — precisava sair dali antes que seus pensamentos o en louquecessem.

Tasha ergueu a cabeça e se entreolharam.

— Sei o que estou fazendo. E não pretendo te chamar de alteza.

— Você? — estava em choque. — É pediatra. Também era alguém que evitara por mais de uma década.

— Sou médica. Minha especialidade é que calhou de ser com crianças. Mas tenho todas as habilidades necessárias para ajudar na sua reabilitação. Posso te forçar a fazer exercícios, jogar fora as comidas não saudáveis e me certificar de que vai tomar os remédios à noite... — havia certo humor em sua voz. — Sozi nho. Nunca fui enfermeira, mas aprendo rápido.

A boca de Alessandro estava seca, mas sentia dor demais para tentar alcançar o copo.

— Está se oferecendo para cuidar de mim?

— Somos velhos amigos. E o mínimo que posso fazer. — o sorriso dela era sincero. Então, por que estava tão nervoso?

_Algo não __estava certo._

Decidiu que a situação carecia de franqueza.

— Não terminamos bem...

— Não. Você foi um canalha. Mas isto faz tempo. Eu era impressionável. Acha que ainda estou chateada com algo que aconteceu há dez anos? Isto seria ridículo.

Seria?

Fitou-a, procurando a verdade por trás das palavras tranquilas.

— Tasha...

Ela se inclinou com olhar zombeteiro.

— Tinha 17 anos. Estava impressionada com o fato de você ser um príncipe. Podemos deixar para trás? Nenhuma garota de veria sentir vergonha de suas paixões adolescentes. Então, o que diz? Estou contratada?

Josh abriu a porta de casa. Seu humor variava entre alegria e culpa.

Tentou empurrar a culpa para longe.

O casamento estava acabado. Fora ela quem dera um tempo no relacionamento e se mudara. Queriam coisas diferentes. Qui seram ao longo de todo o relacionamento.

Enquanto pendurava sua jaqueta, foi engolido pela fragrân cia de Megan.

Talvez tivesse seguido em frente rápido demais, mas era ape nas humano, e quando se tratava de Megan...

Só pensar nela já o alegrava. Fechou a porta, aliviado por Tasha ter recusado o seu convite de ir para casa com ele. Preci sava pensar. Porém, sua mente se adiantava e pensava no futuro. Queria Megan ali, ao seu lado. Queria rir com ela nas refeições,

Dormir e acordar juntos. Eram adultos. Tinham passado da idade de se esconder. Alguns minutos no quarto de descanso jamais bastariam. Sabia o que queria. Queria Megan. Para sempre.

Animado, checou o telefone, esperando encontrar uma mensagem dela, mas não havia nada e se surpreendeu com o desapontamento.

Será que voltara a dormir depois da chegada de Tasha? Imaginou-a deitada nos lençóis amassados pela paixão, sonhando com o que haviam dividido.

Será que pensava o mesmo que ele?

Jogou as chaves na mesa, sentindo-se leve como não se sen tia havia meses. Sorrindo, pegou a correspondência e a levou para a cozinha, em busca de café.

— Oi, Josh. — Rebecca estava sentada, com o rosto pálido e os olhos acusatórios.

Sentiu a leveza evaporar e um pavor que não conseguia iden tificar o engoliu.

— O que faz aqui?

— Sou sua esposa. — soava irritada. — Esta ainda é minha casa. A culpa emergiu nele. Era difícil lembrar que já haviam sido próximos.

— Onde esteve ontem à noite?

Engoliu a vontade de mandá-la tomar conta de sua própria vida.

— No hospital. É onde trabalho.

— Mas não estava trabalhando. Liguei para o hospital para perguntar. Privilégios de esposa. Ninguém sabia onde você es tava, mas sabiam que não estava trabalhando.

Sentiu as paredes se fechando sobre ele. Minutos antes, o futuro lhe parecera tão claro. Agora, via apenas a escuridão.

— Rebecca...

— Devo agradecer por não ter feito sexo com ela em nossa cama? — sua fúria destroçou os frágeis escombros de seu relacionamento. — Quem é Josh? E não negue que há alguém. Posso ver em seus olhos.

Não só nos olhos, mas em todo o seu ser, dando-lhe forças para fazer a coisa certa: _lutar._

Josh empertigou-se.

— Existe alguém. Nosso relacionamento acabou Rebecca. E...

— Estou grávida.

Fez-se um silêncio absoluto. Era como se as palavras tives sem parado o tempo, embora o relógio ainda se movesse. Um bebê.

Ele se sentia estranhamente distante. As palavras flutuavam em seu cérebro, mas não se fixavam. Então a realidade socou-o no estômago. A negação emergiu, motivada pela necessidade de se agarrar a seus sonhos.

— Não! Não é possível.

Por quê? Porque não é conveniente para você? Tenho novi dades, Josh: filhos nem sempre vêm no momento conveniente.

Sabia disso. Havia algumas horas, Megan finalmente confir mara que o bebê que perdera havia oito anos era dele. Um cruel epílogo para uma noite no inferno. Sua escolha por salvar a vida de Megan custara um filho a ela. Seu filho. Saber disto intensi ficava a culpa e a dor que jamais o abandonaram.

Quando se separaram, a primeira coisa que pensou foi _gra ças a deus, não tivemos filhos._

— Agora... Sabe que não quero filhos.

Rebecca riu, sem humor.

— Talvez devesse ter pensado nisto antes de fazer sexo comi go. — havia uma rudeza na afirmação que o fazia se sentir sujo.

— Foi um erro. — a dor em seu coração era mais forte do que qualquer coisa física. Agora, com algum distanciamento, não entendia porque haviam feito sexo outra vez. Procurou em seu cérebro os detalhes daquela noite, mas só se lembrava dela, chamando-o... — Foi proposital? — buscava a verdade, mesmo sabendo que isso não mudaria os fatos. As bochechas coradas de Rebecca responderam à pergunta e engoliu o desprezo. Escolheu dar à luz uma criança em um casamento acabado?

— Quis fazer sexo comigo. Então, não está completamente acabado. Ou talvez tenha convenientemente esquecido daquela noite.

Não esquecera. A memória estava presa em sua garganta, com um arrependimento intragável. De todos os erros que cometera este fora o maior. Se pudesse voltar atrás...

— Estava tomando a pílula.

— Estou grávida. Nada vai mudar isto. Então, antes que se jogue neste novo relacionamento, precisamos pensar no que fazer. Vai ser pai.

**Capítulo Três**

Esta tinha sido a pior ideia de todas.

Nervosa, Tasha andou em volta da belíssima casa de Alessandro, desejando não ter aceitado o trabalho. Porém, recusar implicaria em questionamentos de Josh. Além disto, não pensa ra que sentiria qualquer coisa por Alessandro além de desprezo.

Planejara purgar aquele garoto de sua vida. Esquecera-se de que o garoto era um homem agora, que exalava sensualidade e autoridade, mesmo que ferido. Desde o momento em que entrou no quarto e o viu mirando a enfermeira com aqueles olhos oblí quos, soube que estava em apuros.

Seu coração disparava e percebeu quanto tempo fazia que um homem não a deixava assim. Os poucos relacionamentos que tivera, esforçara-se para mantê-los casuais.

Perdendo a confiança, e deixou esses pensamentos para trás concentrou-se na casa. Era incrível. Com apenas um andar, era cercada de vidros que iam do chão ao teto, fazendo com que toda a sala tivesse vista para o mar. Sofás macios da cor do oce ano cercavam um tapete de listras azuis e brancas e havia lem branças do oceano por todos os cantos, além de pinturas e livros.

Olhou com inveja para as estantes e desejou ter um mês livre para lê-los, deitada em um daqueles sofás, e ocasionalmente apreciar a vista. O lugar conseguia ser estiloso sem perder o ar aconchegante.

— Como achou esta casa?

— Sabia onde queria morar. Quando surgiu no mercado, fui avisado.

Sabendo o valor das propriedades naquela região, sorriu.

— Tenho até medo de pensar em quanto custou.

— O verdadeiro problema foi conseguir autorização para a reforma. A estrutura antiga era insegura e tivemos que convencê-los de que isto melhoraria a paisagem.

Tasha olhou o pé-direito dobrado da iluminada sala de estar.

— Seu arquiteto foi esperto.

Só a vista já valeria milhões. Do lado de fora, um grande _deck _circundava a casa. Uma balaustrada de vidro oferecia proteção ao mesmo tempo em que garantia que nenhum elemento exterior fosse perdido. A casa exalava sofisticação. E havia os aparelhos eletrônicos...

_Um palácio contemporâneo pensou_ _ideal para um príncipe playboy._

A evidência da riqueza estava por todos os lados e a segu rança de alta tecnologia garantia que ela não se esquecesse da identidade do paciente. Desde o momento em que os portões eletrônicos se abriram, pôde perceber as câmeras de vigilân cia. Havia, também, seguranças treinados que se dividiam em turnos.

Tasha pensou que ele não parecia precisar de proteção. Da barba por fazer ao olhar perigoso, lembrava mais um pirata do que um príncipe.

Ocorreu-lhe que só o conhecera em seu próprio mundo, nun ca no dele. Nunca o imaginara com proteção 24 horas por dia.

Aos 17 anos, impressionara-se com o fato de ser um príncipe, mas nunca pensara no que isto realmente significava. Para ela, a palavra _príncipe _lembrava contos de fadas sobre cavalheiris mo, honra e bravura. Para uma menina abandonada pelo pai, estas qualidades pareciam preciosas. Ainda se lembrava de sua

Reação quando Josh dissera-lhe que seu amigo da faculdade ia visitá-los. Seu queixo caiu e falou as palavras das quais depois se arrependeria: _um__príncipe__de__verdade?_Daquele momento em diante, foi condenada a uma vida de zombarias, mas, na época, sequer ligara. Conhecer um príncipe era a máxima ex periência romântica para uma adolescente. Seu cérebro montou acampamento na terra da fantasia. Com 20 anos, Alessandro Cavalieri era extremamente belo. Mas o que realmente a atraiu foi seu charme. Acostumada a receber apenas ofensas de seus irmãos e amigos, ficou fascinada por seu carisma. Ao invés de tratá-la como uma garota, tratou-a como uma mulher. Nunca teve chances.

Passava aulas criando histórias em que Alessandro ignorava todas as lindas garotas que se jogavam sobre ele porque não ti nha olhos para ninguém além dela. A realidade fora tão distante da fantasia que o choque havia sido catastrófico.

Lembrar-se disto acalmava-a. Era verdade que estava ainda mais espetacular, mas não era mais uma adolescente sonhadora, nem estava interessada em se relacionar com um homem com prometido com seu próprio ego. Passara da idade de olhar só para rostinhos bonitos.

Aliviada por ter racionalizado a situação, relaxou.

— A vista da praia é bonita. E um dos melhores lugares para surfe de Cornwall. E nunca está cheio, por causa das pedras. — Josh me disse que passavam horas surfando aqui, na infância. — Nossa mãe ficava louca de preocupação. Faz tempo que não surfo.

— Isto é estranho. Não consigo te imaginar trabalhando na cidade.

— Era onde o trabalho estava. — _estava._Tasha sentiu uma pontada de pânico. — É bom estar em casa.

— Tem uma trilha particular que liga o terraço à praia. E o motivo pelo qual comprei a propriedade. Dá pra surfar da porta de casa. Trouxe a roupa de neopreme?

— Claro. — pensou na mala. Era como um caracol, carregando seu mundo nas costas. Mas o que estava fazendo, falando de sur fe com ele? O objetivo não era criar intimidade. Decidindo que nunca era cedo demais para infligir dor, sorriu compreensiva.

— Que pena que não poderá ir junto!

— Obrigado por me lembrar. — a irritação de Alessandro con firmou que a flecha atingira o alvo.

— Pelo menos, poderei contar como foi — disse satisfeita, ao vê-lo trincar os dentes. _Como você vai sofrer! _Estava prestes a atingi-lo novamente quando ele mudou de posição e viu a dor em seus olhos. Podia ver a contenção em seu rosto. Com a dis puta entre a médica e a mulher que trazia dentro de si, Tasha se aproximou.

— Vir do hospital para cá deve ter sido doloroso.

— Foi tudo bem.

Não reclamara uma vez sequer, mas ela sabia que devia estar agonizando.

— Tentarei te ajudar a achar uma posição confortável.

— Estou perfeitamente confortável. Não preciso de ajuda.

— E para isto que está me pagando, lembra? Precisa de uma enfermeira.

— Precisava de uma enfermeira porque não me dariam alta sem uma. — trincando os dentes, Alessandro sentou no sofá. Os músculos nos seus ombros se contraíram quando jogou o peso sobre as muletas. — Não preciso que tomem conta de mim.

Tasha se flagrou olhando aqueles músculos suaves e ri jos. _E daí? _Um homem de verdade precisava de mais do que músculos.

— Se não precisa que tomem conta de você, o que devo fazer? Lixar as unhas?

— Faça o que quiser. Leia um livro. Veja TV. Surfe... Mas prefiro que não me conte. — jogou as muletas no chão com um estampido que dizia tanto sobre o seu humor quanto suas rugas na testa. — Considere isto como férias com tudo pago.

_Mas não escolheria passar as férias com ele._

Dez anos o tomaram ainda mais atraente, pensou irritada. Tudo bem que aparência não era tudo, mas era incrivelmente másculo e não conseguia ficar em sua presença sem se sentir irrequieta. O que era ridículo pensou, já que mal conseguia an dar. Não avançaria sobre ela. De qualquer forma, ele deixara claro que havia anos que não a achava atraente.

Lembrada por seu irmão do comentário sobre seus seios, fez a única coisa que podia para se impedir de projetá-los à frente:

— Já que estou aqui, deixe-me pegar uma bebida para você.

— Obrigado. Seria ótimo. — a tensão em sua voz denunciava a dor. — O uísque está no armário da cozinha e os copos, na última prateleira. Beberemos no terraço, se conseguir sair daqui.

_Beber no terraço?_

De jeito nenhum. Ver o sol se pôr no deck era íntimo demais. Não era o que tinha em mente. Queria infligir dor, não receber prazer. Não que tivesse medo de se apaixonar, mas, como uma cientista, tinha que aceitar que isto já havia acontecido antes.

— Uma bebida é uma ótima ideia, mas esqueça do terraço. Se ficar andando, a dor vai piorar. — uísque, pensou ela, com arsê nico. Ou com alguns dos poderosos analgésicos e antibióticos receitados. Isto o deixaria inconsciente. Assim, não precisaria se preocupar com seu charme.

Não que estivesse charmoso. A dor o deixara rabugento e se recostou no sofá.

— Quero puro. Sem água, nem gelo.

Em outras palavras, nada para diluir o álcool.

Entrou na cozinha ciente de que estava sendo observada por aqueles olhos negros. Lembrou-se dele dizendo que seus ante passados foram guerreiros, descendentes dos romanos que colonizaram a ilha mediterrânea de San Savarre, onde morava. Era fácil imaginar Alessandro Cavalieri como um guerreiro.

Irritada com ela mesma, abriu os armários até encontrar o uísque. Fechando a mão em tomo da garrafa, hesitou. Seria péssimo para ele misturar bebida a remédios, mas Alessandro não parecia ligar. Queria esquecer. Beberia o uísque e que se danassem as consequências. Na verdade, provavelmente ado raria a experiência de misturar álcool com analgésicos. Guar dou a garrafa. Não estava ali para fazer o que ele quisesse, nem para tomar sua vida confortável. Ela já era confortável o suficiente.

Olhou ao redor. A cozinha parecia um estande de vendas: a luz entrava por uma janela no átrio e refletia nas superfícies de granito. Era lustrosa e simples, projetada para ser tão prática quanto bonita.

— Quase poderia cozinhar em um lugar assim — murmurou, abrindo a porta da geladeira. — nada além de champanhe e cerveja... Típico de homem. E comida? — explorando as prate leiras, encontrou um queijo bolorento e uma alface podre, que jogou no lixo. — Que bom que fiz compras!

Enquanto o pessoal da ambulância o preparava para a transferência, havia ido até St. Piran para buscar provisões. Passara horas escolhendo itens para ajudá-la com seu plano. Abandonando a ideia de usar qualquer coisa da geladeira, pe gou a sacola de suprimentos, de onde tirou um pacote de chá de ervas.

_Perfeito._

Estava para conhecer um homem que gostasse de chá de ervas.

Assoviando, ferveu a água e pegou duas xícaras.

Levou o chá para a sala, colocou a bandeja na mesa de centro e esperou ansiosa.

A espera valeu a pena. Alessandro reagiu exatamente como previsto.

Encarou o líquido fervente, incrédulo.

— Que diabos é isto?

— Chá de ervas — disse séria, procurando algo convincente para complementar. — Vai ser bom para você. Melhora o sistema imunológico e atua como um... Limpador interno. — como uma médica altamente capacitada, mal podia acreditar que estava di zendo tantas bobagens. Esperou que Alessandro exigisse dados para confirmar o que dissera. Ao invés disto, mirou-a com os olhos perigosamente estreitos.

— Isto é uma piada? Esta é a sua ideia de tomar conta de mim?

— Estou fazendo o que é melhor para você.

— Uísque é o melhor para mim.

Forçou um sorriso tímido. Como nunca tinha tentado parecer tímida antes, ficou satisfeita com o resultado.

— Não fique com raiva. Lembrei que o uísque não vai cair bem com os analgésicos e antibióticos, então, troquei por chá. Experimente. É delicioso. Sem cafeína e _muito _saudável.

Alessandro olhou para a xícara.

— Parece esgoto.

— Mesmo? Acho delicioso. — tomou um grande gole do chá e por pouco não o cuspiu de volta. _Absolutamente terrível. — H_um... Tem certeza de que não está tentado?

— Esta é uma pergunta sincera? — o brilho nos olhos de Alessandro era um lembrete de que não deveria subestimá-lo. Não era inofensivo. E não era um amor. Era um homem acostumado a controlar todos ao redor.

E, agora, estava claro que ele não queria ninguém ali. Con cordara com a oferta apenas para receber alta.

Sorriu levemente. Isto era bom, não era? Não queria que a desejasse. Estava ali para tomar a vida dele difícil enquanto pro vava para si mesma que o charme que ele possuía havia sido criado por seu cérebro adolescente. Estava indo bem.

Apesar de ter se sentido abalada ao revê-lo, estava sob controle.

Ignorou a vozinha dentro de si que avisava que estava brin cando com fogo e que, embora tivesse sido um garoto perigoso, era ainda mais ameaçador adulto.

Entregando-lhe um copo d'água, manteve-se compreensiva.

— Tome os antibióticos e os analgésicos agora e poderá in geri-los de novo antes de ir para a cama. — incapaz de desligar seu lado médico, franziu o cenho ao ver sua perna. — Devia mantê-la elevada. — pegou três almofadas e as colocou sob a perna de Alessandro. Embora tivesse cuidado, sabia que a dor devia ser horrível, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio e sentiu uma pontada de respeito. Pelo menos não era chorão. — Como se sente?

— Como se um cavalo tivesse me atropelado. — o humor ácido levou um sorriso aos lábios de Tasha, mas logo o escondeu perturbada. Não queria achá-lo divertido tanto quanto não que ria achá-lo atraente. Então seus olhos encontraram os dele e a vontade de sorrir desapareceu.

A tensão sexual a esmagou.

— Tome seus remédios — resmungou. Queria desviar o olhar, mas algo naqueles sensuais olhos escuros não permitia.

Nunca soube por quanto tempo teriam ficado assim se o tele fone não tivesse, quebrando o encanto.

— Deixe tocar — disse ele. Mas estava aliviada por ter conse guido uma desculpa para se afastar. Estava tonta.

— Pode ser importante. — suas mãos tremiam enquanto aten dia. _Não o olhe se não precisar, _pensou. — Alô?

Uma voz de mulher ecoou no telefone, suave e abafada. A tontura desapareceu e entregou o telefone a Alessandro.

— É para você. Alguma mulher chamada Analisa. Não parece feliz. _Eram duas. _Pegou a bandeja e voltou para a cozinha.

O que diabos estava fazendo? Encarando um homem como se fosse uma adolescente sonhadora! Com um careta, virou o chá na pia.

Se precisava de algum lembrete sobre como Alessandro ver dadeiramente era, aquele telefonema fora suficiente.

Não falava o idioma, mas era óbvio que ele estava tentando acalmar a mulher. A julgar pelo tom de voz entediado, não se incomodaria se analisa nunca mais ligasse.

E isto, pensou furiosa, resumia-o. Não ligava para quantas mulheres machucava. Flertava hoje e terminava amanhã.

Demorou-se na cozinha e, quando voltou, Alessandro não estava mais ao telefone.

— Tomou os remédios?

— Sim. Teriam descido melhor com uísque.

— Vai precisar ficar com a cabeça no lugar para lidar com todas essas mulheres.

— Está com ciúme?

— Por favor! — tirou as muletas do caminho. — Não seja con vencido. Passei da fase de sonhar com um príncipe.

— Ótimo, porque isto nunca me trouxe nada de bom. — seu tom de voz era irascível. Subitamente, desejou ter ficado na cozinha.

A casa era imensa, mas parecia tão pequena. Tudo era muito íntimo, muito... _Assustador? — _Está nervoso. Deve ser fome. Se tem certeza de que não quer um pouco do meu delicioso chá? Vou preparar nossa janta.

— É melhor pedir. Não tem nada na geladeira.

— Na verdade, tinha, mas a maior parte parecia pronta para um réquiem, então, joguei fora. A única coisa dentro da validade é o champanhe, mas, da última vez que chequei este não era 'ni dos grupos alimentares. — esparramou-se em uma cadeira. — Presumo que não cozinhe.

— Tenho um _chef, _mas dei-lhe uma folga durante o meu tem po no hospital. Um _chef?_

— Da próxima vez, peça para ele tirar os cadáveres da gela deira antes de sair. Sorte sua que comprei comida.

— Não quero que cozinhe. Não é para isto que está aqui. — estava pálido e ela podia ver que o menor movimento lhe causava agonia. — E não estou com fome.

— Se não comer, não vai se recuperar. Por que tem um _chef?_

— Sou péssimo cozinheiro. E, geralmente, estou ocupado de mais para cozinhar. Como muito fora.

Com mulheres como a sensual Analisa.

— Isto não é problema. Será um prazer preparar pratos deli ciosos para você. — normalmente, odiava cozinhar, mas resol veu não dizer isso. Já tinha decidido o que faria para o jantar. — Por que não começo? Você tem que dormir cedo.

— Não gosto de dormir cedo. — os olhos negros encontraram os dela. — A não ser que tenha um bom motivo.

— Um tornozelo quebrado e costelas fraturadas são bons mo tivos. — rejeitando a química, Tasha se levantou. — O corpo se cura melhor com descanso.

— E boa na cozinha?

— Sou boa em todos os cômodos. — deixando-o com o co mentário, voltou à cozinha e fechou a porta.

A ironia não lhe escapou. Normalmente, evitava a cozinha. Lá, buscava um refugio.

Tentando não pensar nele, esvaziou as sacolas e pegou um saquinho de pimenta.

— Yakissoba... Com um soco no estômago.

Não podia socá-lo pessoalmente, mas isto deveria servir.

Porém, enquanto cortava e fatiava, percebeu que era impos sível não pensar nele e não se lembrar das nuvens negras em seus olhos. Era médica havia tempo suficiente para perceber quando alguém estava sofrendo. E não achava que seu tormento tinha a ver com o acidente.

Poderiam tê-lo causado, pensou.

Minutos mais tarde, cozinhava o macarrão em água fervente enquanto fritava uma generosa quantidade de alho, pimenta e gengibre. Chutando o tempo de cozimento, jogou os vegetais na frigideira junto com camarões suculentos e acrescentou o macarrão.

Virou-se para a outra frigideira. Eram idênticas, com exceção de um ingrediente: a pimenta.

_Não as confunda, _pensou ao colocar a refeição no prato, adi cionando alguns enfeites.

Satisfeita com o resultado, voltou à sala. O sol havia se posto e a noite estava fria. Alessandro estava deitado no sofá, concen trado nas ondas que quebravam na praia.

— Na primeira vez que surfei aqui, tinha 20 anos. Josh me trouxe.

E ela os seguira. Com sua melhor amiga, escondera-se atrás das pedras, vendo o irmão e o amigo sexy despindo-se até que restassem apenas calções de banho.

Tasha colocou os pratos na mesa.

— Achava que um playboy com um jatinho particular e as suas habilidades no surfe escolheria North Beach, o Havaí ou a baía de Jeffrey, na áfrica do sul.

— Adoro Cornwall. Ficar com sua família foi um dos momen tos mais felizes da minha vida.

As palavras a deixaram atordoada. Sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Fora o momento mais feliz de sua vida também, o que tornara o súbito final ainda mais difícil.

— Nossa casa não era grande. Deve ter parecido uma caixa de sapatos para você.

— Parecia uma casa de verdade. Invejava a vida de vocês, sem multidões e seguranças.

Na adolescência, Tasha achava ter seguranças incrivelmente glamouroso. Agora, via o quanto podiam ser inconvenientes, es pecialmente para alguém ativo como Alessandro.

— Acho que Cornwall é um lugar bem escondido...

— Não é mal. Felizmente, esta casa não é muito acessível. Com que frequência você surfa?

— Eu? — ela lhe estendeu os talheres. — Não tanto quanto gostaria. Trabalho muito. Normalmente, gosto disto. Sou uma profissional. Mas agora que estou cuidando de você pretendo recuperar o tempo perdido.

— Se é uma profissional, como não está trabalhando?

Sem querer, havia despertado seu maior medo: de que talvez nunca mais encontrasse emprego. _De que a briga com seu último chefe pudesse ter arruinado sua reputação._

Abriu e fechou a boca, perturbada pelo desejo de conversar sobre isto. Reprimiu-o, sabendo que este seria o primeiro passo para a intimidade.

— Estou procurando emprego. Fiz um yakissoba. Espero que goste.

— Parece delicioso. Consigo te imaginar como pediatra.

— Vou tomar isto como um elogio. Quer comer na mesa?

— Não. Você tem razão: andar dói. Acho que ir para o quarto já vai ser difícil o bastante.

Enquanto ele se movia, seu corpo atraiu o olhar de Tasha.

Nenhum homem tinha o direito de ser tão bonito, pensou enquanto mirava os ombros fortes. Já bastava ser um príncipe. E rico. Parecer um deus do sexo, além de tudo, era demais para uma só pessoa.

Poderia ter se irritado se ele não estivesse prestes a comer. Este seria um verdadeiro teste de masculinidade.

Disfarçando um sorriso, Tasha se virou para seu prato.

— Adorei a cozinha. O design é fantástico. E uma nova ex periência para mim. Meu jantar geralmente é um sanduíche no refeitório, às três da manhã.

— Não era assim quando comprei. Os quartos eram pequenos e a casa, escura. Contratei um excelente arquiteto e derrubamos quase todas as paredes, colocamos claraboias... Decidimos que valia a pena porque o lugar tinha potencial. Deixamos a luz entrar. Isto está delicioso, aliás.

Delicioso? _Estava achando delicioso? _Encarou-o, incrédula.

— Você gostou?

— Depois de duas semanas de comida de hospital? — enrolou o macarrão no garfo. — Isto é ótimo!

Devia estar brincando. A não ser...

Olhou para o prato. Será que os confundira?

Cuidadosamente, deu uma garfada e esperou a boca arder, mas logo percebeu que não estava com o prato errado. O que queria dizer que ele tinha uma boca feita de amianto.

— Tem mais? — Alessandro espetou o último camarão. — Não está comendo.

— Estou. E não tem mais. Sequer pensara que comeria. Cla ramente, sua boca era tão dura quanto o resto.

Irritada, terminou de comer.

— Por que caiu? O cavalo era difícil demais para você? Aceitou a provocação com um sorrisinho.

— O cavalo não era difícil. Perdi a concentração por um mi nuto, mas isto bastou para o adversário nos derrubar. A maior parte caiu sobre meu tornozelo e minhas costelas.

Perguntou-se por que ele perdera a concentração. Ficou preso embaixo de um cavalo? Ai! Então, nada de atividades físicas pelo resto do verão? Examinou-a sob os cílios fartos.

Depende da atividade. A boca de Tasha secou. Quis dizer polo e surfe. — ela sentiu o calor se espalhar por seu corpo e desejou nunca ter falado de atividades físicas. Mes mo machucado, era fatal. Parece cansado. Quer que chame os seguranças para te levarem para a cama? Não. Consigo, com as muletas. Você é independente. Pode-se dizer que sim. Dividida entre a vontade de vê-lo sofrer e a de que seus feri mentos não piorassem, balançou a cabeça.

— As muletas serão inúteis com suas costelas machucadas, precisamos de alternativas.

— Assim está ótimo. — pegou as muletas e se levantou, apoiando-se na perna boa.

Tasha estremeceu. _Isto devia doer. _— Alessandro...

— Eu consigo. Só preciso de espaço. — estava determinado, apesar da dor. Relutantemente impressionada, tomou cuidado para não tocá-lo, perturbada pelo quanto queria fazê-lo.

— Posso chamar um daqueles seguranças corpulentos...

— Poderia ver se o caminho para o meu quarto está limpo. Ainda não consegui fazer isto com obstáculos. — ele empalidecia enquanto caminhava. — Vou ao banheiro no caminho.

Observava enquanto os poderosos ombros de Alessandro se flexionavam. Todos os movimentos deviam doer.

— Acho que precisa de ajuda.

Lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia que morreria antes de aceitar. Tentando entender como o clima havia mudado, Tasha en rubesceu.

— Só não vejo como fará o que tem que fazer sem ajuda. Mirou-a por alguns segundos. A zombaria se misturava a algo que ela não queria definir.

— Quer ver como se faz, _tesoro_?

Chamava-a assim aos 17 anos. Seu coração disparou.

— _Não _fale em italiano.

— Por que não?

— Por que... Porque não falo e é falta de educação falar uma língua que alguém não entende.

— É minha língua-mãe.

— Sei, mas você fala inglês. Não é desculpa. Só não quero que se machuque mais. Não sei se minha paciência vai durar muito, então, é melhor melhorar logo.

Mudou de posição sobre as muletas.

— Não trancarei a porta. Se tiver problemas, gritarei por so corro. Mas não venha em um cavalo branco. Já tive cavalos o suficiente para uma semana.

Enfeitiçada pelos sensuais olhos escuros, sentia-se como se ti vesse comido o prato apimentado. Não se sentia mais no controle.

— Certo. Deixe a porta destrancada. Boa ideia.

Sentindo o calor no rosto, entrou no quarto de Alessandro e tirou a mala da cama.

_Quantos corações quebrara ali?_

Tentando afastar as imagens perturbadoras do corpo dele envolvendo uma figura feminina, arrumou o edredom e se per guntou por que se oferecera para este trabalho. Por que achara que poderia dificultar a vida de Alessandro? O chá de ervas fora irritante, mas a pimenta sequer o afetara. Suas tiradas sobre sur fe também não tiveram impacto.

Agora, estava presa a um homem que fazia pensar coisas que não queria. Sempre fora assim, mesmo na adolescência. Quando ele entrava no quarto, sabia que era mulher.

Se realmente quisesse fazê-lo sofrer, tinha que tomar atitudes mais drásticas.

Do que mais sentiria falta?

Deu um sorriso enquanto pensava nos outros itens na sacola de compras.

Hora do plano b.

A dor nas costelas era excruciante.

Pelo menos o distraía das partes de sua vida que tentava esquecer.

Na privacidade do banheiro, Alessandro cedeu à dor.

Apoiou-se na pia e alcançou um copo. A boca parecia uma fogueira. Pimenta, pensou, engolindo a água. Na primeira garfada pensou que ela se enganara. Então a viu comer tranquila mente. Gostava de comida apimentada. Sem querer ofendê-la, comeu o mais rápido possível. Se fosse embora, ele voltaria ao hospital. Então, forçou-se a comer com entusiasmo.

Bebeu vorazmente, perguntando-se quanto tempo termina ções nervosas levavam para se recuperar. Seu corpo ardia.

Acostumado a estar sempre no ápice da forma física, trincou os dentes e foi mancando para o quarto, tentando encontrar urna maneira de distribuir seu peso para não piorar os ferimentos.

Tasha tinha virado o edredom e afofado os travesseiros.

A cama nunca parecera tão convidativa, mas a curta distância da porta até ela parecia uma maratona. Não ajudava o fato de que o fitava tranquilamente.

— Não está levando seu trabalho a sério demais? — desejou que ela se virasse para que pudesse ceder um pouco mais à dor. — Está dispensada depois que me deitar.

— É melhor te ajudar a tirar a roupa.

Estava falando sério? Maravilhado com a descoberta de que a dor não interferia em seu apetite sexual, Alessandro trincou os dentes. Sabia que não podia deixá-la tocá-lo.

— Eu me viro.

Pelo menos me deixe trocar sua camisa pelo pijama.

— Não tenho pijamas.

— Pensei que fosse dizer isto, então, comprei alguns. — satis feita, tirou um pijama de uma sacola.

Alessandro piscou.

— _Cor-de-rosa!_

— Era a única cor que eles tinham. Oh, não! E um desses homens que acha que rosa te deixa menos masculino? Desculpe-me. Não tinha pensado nisto. Conheço alguns homens que usam cor-de-rosa e achei que estivesse tudo bem...

Estava tentando convencê-lo? Mirando-a rapidamente, não viu nada além de preocupação. Perguntando-se o quão longe iria para não ofendê-la, lembrou-se de que, sem ela, ainda estaria no hospital.

Tudo o que tinha a fazer era manter as mãos longe dela. O que não deveria ser difícil, já que agonizava constantemente.

— Não tenho problemas com cor-de-rosa. — olhou incrédulo para o pijama, perguntando-se que idiota imaginara que havia um mercado para uma criação tão vil. — Mas acho que não vai passar pelo gesso.

— Deixe comigo. — Tasha pegou uma tesoura e cortou uma perna do pijama.

Refletindo sobre o fato de que a roupa agora lembrava um vestido, Alessandro sentou na cama. A dor o atingiu e respirou lentamente. O desamparo o enlouquecia.

— Vou te ajudar a tirar a camisa. — Tasha a puxou gentilmente. Sua respiração chiava enquanto ela revelava o peitoral de Alessandro. — Nunca vi ferimentos assim. Como ainda está andan do?

O tom leve deu lugar à preocupação.

— Estou bem. Andar dói tanto quanto respirar. — estava as sustado com as mudanças nela. A garota desaparecera e, em seu lugar, havia uma médica preocupada. Ela acariciou os machuca dos e, ao mirá-la, viu que estava séria.

— Dói assim?

— Não.

— Respostas honestas, por favor. Um homem de rosa tem o direito de se expressar honestamente.

— Está bem. Dói horrores.

— E quando faço isto? — apertou mais embaixo e Alessandro engoliu sonoramente. — Agora sei que está falando a verdade.

A dor o cegava. Mais uma vez, tinha a sensação de que os médicos haviam deixado passar algo.

— Está tentando me matar? — falou, entre os dentes, e ela se endireitou, com o cabelo caído sobre os ombros.

— Não. Estou te examinando. Não gosto desses machucados. Vou checar sua respiração.

— Já fui examinado por uns cem médicos. Ficavam trazendo especialistas para dar opinião.

— Desculpe, mas só confio na minha própria opinião. — ela desapareceu e reapareceu pouco depois com um estetoscópio. —que bom que trouxe isto. Se bem que não ausculto um adulto há muito tempo.

— Se era para me dar confiança, não funcionou. — era menti ra. Estava aliviado por ouvir a opinião de Tasha. Lembrou-se de Josh dizendo-lhe que ela tinha instintos impressionantes. Não tinha dúvidas de que era uma boa médica. Infelizmente, isto não tornava nada mais fácil. Tentou não pensar no toque dela. — tem que me cutucar?

— Estou vendo se não tem nenhum trauma subjacente. Estas feridas devem doer muito.

— Nem um pouco. — como se a dor não bastasse, havia tam bém a excitação. Enquanto balançava a cabeça, ela batia os ca belos no seu braço. Ele tentou se afastar, mas qualquer movi mento era como ser jogado contra uma parede.

— Ossos têm muitas terminações nervosas. Por isto, dói.

— Obrigado pela explicação.

— Normalmente, quando alguém quebra um osso, o trata mento é imobilizá-lo. Infelizmente, não podemos engessar suas costelas. — colocou o estetoscópio no ouvido. — Toda vez que respira você se fere.

— Não podem enfaixar meu peito ou algo assim?

— Não. Agora, pare de falar. — pôs o estetoscópio no peito de Alessandro. — Inspire.

Inspirou e quase desmaiou. A dor o invadiu, afastando a luxúria. Fitou-o.

— Inspire e expire pela boca. _Por que o torturava?_

Ao tirar o estetoscópio do ouvido, estava séria.

— Sua respiração está boa, mas vou ficar de olho. Para res ponder à sua pergunta, era comum enfaixar o peito antigamente, mas não se faz mais. As secreções nos seus pulmões ficam imó veis e pode pegar uma infecção. Aí, volta ao hospital e precisa tomar ainda mais antibióticos.

A palavra _hospital _bastou para fazê-lo engolir a dor.

— Entendi.

— Não se preocupe. Um homem forte e jovem como você deve se recuperar rápido. São os mais velhos que sofrem. Vou ligar para seu médico. Quero te passar mais um remédio.

— Já estou tomando uma farmácia inteira!

— Quero receitar um não esteroide. Não sei por que não te receitaram um. Tem problemas estomacais?

— Nunca tive nada até um cavalo cair em cima de mim. — enquanto Tasha falava ao telefone, pegou-se mirando suas bochechas e cílios. Era rápida e profissional, opinando firme mente enquanto falava com um homem duas vezes mais ve lho. Impressionante, pensou. Podia imaginá-la trabalhando com crianças. Na adolescência, fora irrepreensivelmente divertida. Enquanto se lembrava das brincadeiras que pregava no irmão, Alessandro permitiu-se um sorriso.

— Resolvido. Amanhã, vou buscar comprimidos novos. Acho que vão ajudar e o pessoal do hospital concorda. Às vezes, é preciso uma mulher para perceber estas coisas. Agora... Pijamas!

— Posso me vestir sem ajuda. — sentiu-se desconfortável com uma mulher pela primeira vez. Ela se comportava como se não tivessem nenhum passado.

Tasha balançou o pijama na frente dele.

— Já vi de tudo. Sou médica. — Você nunca viu... — estava prestes a dizer que nunca vira seu corpo, então se lembrou de que já o vira. E vira o dela. _Por inteiro._

Não queria falar disto. Se ia agir como se nada tivesse acon tecido, também agiria assim.

Mirou-a cautelosamente, mas seu rosto não mostrava nada além de preocupação.

— Deite de costas. — com uma expressão séria, desceu as mãos por seu corpo, pressionando. — Dói?

— Tudo dói. — sentindo os dedos frios no abdome, respirou fundo. O quanto pretendia avançar?

O desejo o invadiu e Alessandro puxou o edredom, ignoran do a dor.

— Estou bem. Vá para a cama. Deve estar cansada. — queria que se afastasse. O perfume de Tasha brincava com sua libido e podia sentir a maciez de sua pele. _Como__um__homem__podia__con tinuar__excitado__com__as__costelas__empolando__seus__órgãos?__—_Boa noite. Obrigado pela ajuda.

— _S_e a dor mudar avise.

A dor havia mudado. Concentrara-se sob sua cintura e não tinha nada a ver com ser pisoteado.

— Durma.

— Não hesite em me acordar. — fechou as cortinas.

— Deixe... Prefiro manter as portas abertas.

— Não conseguirá dormir.

Não disse que raramente dormia.

— Gosto do ar fresco.

— Se mudar de ideia, grite. — balançava o quadril enquanto andava. — Durma bem. Estarei no quarto em frente e deixarei a porta aberta para te ouvir.

Havia três quartos de hóspedes, dois do outro lado da casa. Ela não podia ter escolhido um destes?

Depois que saiu, Alessandro levou quinze agonizantes minu tos para tirar a bermuda. Exausto, não a trocou pelo pijama. Ao invés disto, caiu sobre o travesseiro.

Permaneceu imóvel até um barulho chamar sua atenção.

Tasha andava pelo quarto, despindo-se. Tirou o suéter ver melho e o jogou sobre uma pilha de roupas. Seus seios fartos pressionavam um fino sutiã. Quando as mãos se moveram para abrir o jeans, quis pedir-lhe para parar, mas não conseguia emi tir nenhum som. A calça foi jogada sobre o suéter. A calcinha de renda era quase irrelevante.

Os músculos tensionados mandaram espasmos de dor pelo corpo dele.

Com dificuldades para respirar, perguntou-se se uma de suas costelas havia perfurado seu pulmão. Ergueu a mão para afrou xar o colarinho e se lembrou de que estava nu.

Ela esticou-se para prender os cabelos, acentuando a barriga lisa e as pernas longas. Alessandro sentia-se em um show eró tico. Claramente, ela esquecera que as portas estavam abertas.

Se gritasse, ficaria envergonhada, e não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Pensando que ela logo trancaria a porta do banheiro, conti nuou olhando enquanto abria o sutiã e tirava a calcinha.

**Capítulo Quatro**

Megan tremia ao abrir a porta da UTI neonatal.

Passara o dia em uma nuvem de felicidade que nada poderia dissipar, nem mesmo o fato de que dormira com um homem casado.

Casado, mas separado, pensou, perguntando-se por que o fato de Josh e Rebecca estarem quase divorciados não a fazia se sentir melhor.

Sua cabeça girava.

Não pensava em mais nada desde que uma batida na porta tirou Josh da cama antes que pudessem conversar sobre o que haviam compartilhado. Não tinha ideia de quem batera, mas era importante o bastante para ele não retomar.

Havia esperado por 25 minutos. Então se vestiu e saiu do quarto. A batida de seu coração dobrara de velocidade ao longo do caminho até a ala pediátrica, mas tinha certeza de que nin guém a vira.

Passara o resto do dia se impedindo de checar o celular a cada dois minutos. O silêncio a enervava.

_Estava envergonhado? Arrependia-se do que haviam feito? _Lembrando-se de que Josh era um médico com uma jorna da de trabalho intensa, Megan tentou racionalizar o fato de que não ligara. Era de se esperar que não quisesse tomar público o relacionamento. Eram colegas de trabalho e casos assim costu mavam terminar mal.

Convencida de que não o veria naquele dia, surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-lo na enfermaria.

Sentiu uma pontada de animação.

Não a evitava.

Seu coração disparou e sentiu-se aliviada pelo resto da equi pe estar ocupada em outras partes. Não queria dividir as memó rias daquela noite com mais ninguém.

Lembrando-se do olhar que ele lhe lançara ao sair do quarto, sorriu e sentiu um frio na barriga.

— Olá, Josh.

— Megan! Que bom que está aqui! Tivemos um parto emergencial de 34 semanas. — virou-se para ela, seco e profissional. O bebê está mostrando sinais de dificuldades respiratórias, então o mandamos para você.

Não havia nada em seu olhar que indicasse que haviam pas sado a noite juntos.

Assustada, olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém.

O bebê estava doente, pensou, e ele era um ótimo médico. Josh nunca colocaria sua vida pessoal antes de um paciente.

Vagarosamente, pousou a bolsa no chão, controlando a decepção.

— Foi parto normal?

Conforme ele falava, pegou-se mirando suas mãos. Aque las mesmas mãos a haviam tocado. Por inteiro. Fora sincero, tinha certeza disto. Ainda se lembrava do seu olhar enquanto a fazia delirar.

Isto lhe dava confiança. — Josh...

— Preciso voltar. Talvez seja bom você passar um tempo com a mãe. Está muito triste. O parto durou uns 20 minutos. Foi muito mais do que prematuro.

Era uma dispensa verbal, mas poderia ter sido um tapa, tama nha a dor que causara.

— Claro. — permaneceu congelada enquanto ele passava por ela, tomando cuidado para não tocá-la. Era como se a noite que passaram juntos nunca tivesse acontecido.

Queria segurá-lo e perguntar no que estava pensando. Queria saber por que a magoava daquela forma.

Mas o rosto de Josh era como uma máscara de gelo, e o or gulho a manteve parada.

Tasha demorou-se no caminho para o chuveiro.

Quase podia sentir o olhar de Alessandro.

_Veja só, _pensou feliz. Sem peito? _Acho que não._

Desde que decidiu fazer o strip-tease, seu coração disparou. Primeiro, certificara-se de que estava acordado. Então coreogra fou seus passos para se certificar de que a veria.

No fim, tudo o que tinha que fazer era não olhar para trás. Fi zera tudo em seu poder para aumentar a pressão de Alessandro. Só não se perguntara por quê.

Resmungando, abriu a água fria.

Dez anos não o tornaram menos atraente. Na verdade, havia ganhado pontos em lugares importantes. Seus ombros estavam mais largos; o peito, mais forte e seus braços, musculosos. Me nos menino, e muito mais homem.

Apesar da água fria, sentiu o corpo arder e se perguntou por que concordara com isto.

_Mais uma de suas ideias estúpidas._

Pensara que seus sentimentos por ele não haviam passado de uma paixão infantil, que estava vacinada contra seu charme. Quando se é infectado uma vez, não é possível padecer nova mente do mesmo mal.

Então, por que aquela química?

Tasha desligou o chuveiro.

Enrolando-se numa imensa toalha, abriu a porta e lançou um olhar para o quarto de Alessandro. Estava escuro. A sensação de superioridade se esvaiu. Se a estivera observando, já não estava mais. Não se torturava de desejo após vê-la seminua.

Dormia.

O que dizia tudo. Não era possível atormentar um homem que sequer a olhava.

Sentindo-se contrariada, excitada e várias outras coisas que não queria sentir, caiu na cama e enterrou o rosto no travessei ro. Não era para ser assim. Não era para pensar o que estava pensando. Por que não era um fracote, como todos os outros homens que conhecia? Seu último relacionamento afundara em menos de uma semana, quando o médico em questão ficou de cama por causa de uma gripe. Sempre paciente com crianças doentes, ficou exasperada com suas imitações de moribundo, mas lhe preparou bebidas quentes, comprou remédios e fez sons compreensivos até cansar, chegando à conclusão de que não ha via futuro numa relação em que um dos parceiros queria sufocar o outro.

Por que Alessandro não provocava a mesma irritação?

Tasha enfiou-se embaixo do travesseiro. Ele devia estar ago nizando. Mas emitira alguma reclamação? Não. Fora tão estoico que havia sido um sacrifício convencê-lo a tomar os analgési cos. Queria que fosse um fracote, mas era qualquer coisa menos isto. E quanto à pimenta...

Gostava de comida apimentada.

Bateu forte no travesseiro. Então, era durão. Isto só prova-v a que não tinha terminações nervosas e isto ela já sabia. Um homem com alguma sensibilidade não a teria tratado da forma como fizera.

Ele demonstrara remorso?

Pedira desculpas?

Não. E ela não tinha exatamente progredido em seu plano para fazê-lo sofrer.

Desejando não ter gasto seu pouco dinheiro em roupas ínti mas, encarou o teto.

Até agora, falhara em sua tentativa de fazê-lo se sentir cul pado pela maneira como a tratara, mas não podia desistir sem expor-se às zombarias de seu irmão.

Incapaz de dormir, perguntou-se como alguém tão machu cado conseguira ir e voltar do banheiro sem ajuda. Não era apenas a força física que a impressionava, era a força mental. Não parecia apenas um guerreiro, mas tinha a mentalidade de um.

Possuía uma resistência que não estivera lá anos antes. Não era a mesma pessoa. Nem ela.

Pensava nisto quando um barulho ecoou pela casa. Pulou da cama. Se ele tivesse caído, poderia ter piorado os ferimentos. Precisariam de uma ambulância.

— Alessandro? — entrando no quarto, viu um abajur no chão. Na parede em frente, um jogo de futebol acontecia na televisão e ele assistia avidamente.

— Tash, você está na frente da televisão!

— Está vendo futebol? — ela sentiu o coração disparar. — Deu-me um susto e tudo o que consegue dizer é _você está na frente da televisão? _— incrédula, pegou o abajur e esperou seu coração voltar ao normal. — Pensei que tivesse caído. Que tinha quebrado a cabeça e o resto das costelas.

— Derrubei o abajur tentando alcançar o controle.

— São duas da manhã. Qual é a de vocês, homens, com o controle remoto?

— Queria ver algum esporte. Não conseguia dormir. _Ele também?_

Só que pensava nele enquanto ele pensava em futebol. Isto aumentava sua determinação.

— Por causa da dor? — Tasha ajeitou o abajur. Pensei que tinha caído. — e havia se assustado. Não que se importasse,

Apressou-se em dizer a si mesma, mas não queria ficar ali por mais tempo do que precisava.

— Não é a dor. Volte para a cama. Desculpe por tê-la acor dado. Não tirou o olhar da tela. Era um homem típico, obce cado por esportes. Podia ter atravessado o quarto pelada que não a olharia porque alguma atração esportiva estava sendo transmitida.

Por que se preocupara em comprar lingeries caras? Pensou, irritada. Era o mesmo que usar a velha camiseta do Mickey mouse!

As portas estavam abertas e uma brisa soprava.

— Não é melhor fechá-las? Deve estar congelando.

— Gosto de ar fresco. — algo em sua voz a fez olhá-lo de perto e percebeu que não assistia ao jogo. Seu olhar estava perdido.

Acendeu o outro abajur e viu a expressão de Alessandro. O humor fora substituído pela exaustão e dor. Sentou na cadei ra, odiando-se por não ir embora. Não porque se importasse, apressou-se em se assegurar, mas porque ele sentia dor. Nunca fora boa em assistir à dor alheia.

— Vá para a cama, Tasha. — optou por ignorá-lo.

Perguntou-se se ele pensava nos ferimentos ou na morte do irmão.

— As coisas sempre parecem piores à noite. Vejo isto na pe diatria, tanto nas crianças quanto nos pais. Tem algo a ver com o escuro. Faz você pensar demais. — e sabia que conversar ajudava há passar o tempo. Passara horas fazendo companhia para crianças assustadas, conversando enquanto os outros dor miam. — Por que voltou para Cornwall? Imaginava-o em um palácio.

— Você me imaginava? Ela quis morder a língua. De repente, derretia-se da mesma forma que na adolescência.

— É maneira de falar. É o príncipe herdeiro. — Tasha se per guntou por que achava mais fácil falar com crianças do que com adultos. — Sinto muito pelo seu irmão. Deve ter sido muito difícil.

— É a vida. — a voz de Alessandro era dura e se perguntou como podia querer consolá-lo e fugir ao mesmo tempo. — O que faz aqui? Por que se ofereceu para cuidar de mim?

Sentiu o coração pular. Então, não era apenas corajoso. Tam bém era esperto.

— Queria ajudar.

— Mesmo? — o olhar frio dele foi substituído por uma sen sualidade ardente. No fundo, a multidão aplaudia alguma fa çanha, mas nenhum dos dois olhava para a tela. Miravam um ao outro.

Então ele se virou e fechou os olhos.

— Vá dormir Tasha. A vergonha a fez se levantar. Mais um minuto e o beijaria.

Teria se inclinado e...

— Bem... Tente não derrubar mais nenhum abajur. — correu para a porta, perguntando-se por que aquele homem a afetava tanto.

Era uma profissional. A única coisa que lhe interessava era conseguir outro emprego o mais rápido possível. Desta vez, fechou a porta.

A raiva nele se misturava à frustração. A inatividade estava enlouquecendo-o. Quase tanto quanto morar com Tasha. Mesmo quando estava ausente, sentia seu perfume ou via um par de sapatos femininos ao lado de uma cadeira.

Agora, ela estava surfando. Observava do terraço enquanto passava por cima de uma onda, perfeitamente equilibrada. Era como uma dança. Alguns turistas faziam aulas na areia para de pois surfar as grandes ondas. Reuniam-se em grupos, aprenden do a ficar de pé na prancha. Então se aventuravam nas águas e passavam o tempo caindo no raso.

Tasha não enfrentava nenhum destes problemas.

Observá-la era como poesia. Alessandro afastou-se da jane la, invejando a oportunidade de fazer esforço físico. Antes do acidente, teria a acompanhado. Talvez não _com _ela, exatamente. Franziu o cenho, sem saber como sua presença o fazia sentir. Graças a Tasha, estava em casa e os novos analgésicos haviam ajudado. Mas outras partes dele não passavam tão bem. A inatividade o enlouquecia.

Assim como as ligações de Miranda.

Queria visitá-lo.

Não estava pronto para vê-la.

_Não estava pronto para tomar a decisão que todos esperavam._

Motivado pelo desejo de se recuperar, começou a fazer os exercícios propostos pela fisioterapeuta.

Canalizou toda a raiva e frustração para os movimentos.

Quando ela voltou, estava agonizando. Ainda na roupa de borracha, encarou-o.

— Tomou os analgésicos antes de começar?

Era difícil falar.

— Não.

— Foi o que pensei. Deixe-me dizer uma coisa sobre a dor: quando volta, é difícil de controlar. O truque é afastá-la antes que reapareça. Devia ter me esperado. — largando a toalha e a bolsa no chão, andou até ele. O cabelo molhado caía sobre o ombro e cheirava a mar. — O surfe foi fantástico! Seu entusiasmo cutucava as feridas de Alessandro.

— Eu vi. Arriscou-se naquela última onda.

— Não acho que seja a pessoa mais indicada para falar de ris cos, considerando que ficou embaixo de um cavalo. Como está?

— Bem, obrigado. — falar exigia uma energia que não tinha. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso compreensivo.

— Por que não senta para eu te examinar? Apesar da dor, todo o seu corpo esquentou e refletiu sobre o fato de que tê-la como sua enfermeira era a pior tortura de todas.

— Já me examinou. — _e ele não conseguira dormir._

— Desculpe, mas, enquanto estiver no comando, vou te examinar quando achar necessário. Ninguém morre enquanto eu estiver olhando.

— Não pretendo morrer.

— Pode morrer, caso continue não cooperando. Deu um sorriso doce e ameaçador. — Deite-se.

— Era uma manobra complicada. — Quando vão tirar esta coisa?

— O gesso está segurando suas articulações. Quando o cirurgião achar que seus ossos estão bons o suficiente, tirarão o gesso. Geralmente, leva de seis a oito semanas. Isto te dá mais um mês. E melhor se acostumar.

— E quando tirarem?

— Fisioterapia intensiva... Hidroterapia...

— Hidroterapia?

— Exercícios na água. E bom para fortalecer os músculos sem forçar ossos e articulações.

Alessandro deitou na cama e tentou ignorar a dor. Pergun tou-se se ela planejava tirar o traje preto e colado antes de exa miná-lo.

— Só quero ficar bom.

— Vai ficar, mas vai demorar. — Tasha abriu parcialmente o zíper traseiro da roupa de borracha. — não se preocupe. Vi suas ra diografias e falei com o cirurgião. Não tem por que não voltar ao normal em alguns meses, desde que seja sensato. Se fizer tudo errado agora, se fizer esforço quando devia estar descansando, só vai piorar. E preciso ir com calma e seguir as recomendações.

O alívio se misturou à humilhação por poder lê-lo tão fa cilmente.

— Não sou bom em seguir recomendações. _Se fosse, teria cedido à pressão e se casado._

— Eu sei, mas é o que terá que fazer. Preciso tirar esta roupa e tomar um banho. Então vou fazer uma massagem para relaxar seus músculos. Não se mova até eu voltar.

— Banho. — Alessandro fechou os olhos, sem ousar pensar na palavra _massagem. — _Agora está me torturando.

Ela parou, franzindo o cenho.

— Você pode tomar banho, se quiser. Deu um sorriso irônico e indicou o gesso. — Ah, é... Fácil assim.

— Não é fácil, mas é possível.

— Está se oferecendo para me ajudar no banho?

— É para isto que estou aqui.

Alessandro se perguntou se era o único que sentia calor. Su bitamente, desejou não ter tocado no assunto. Enfermeira pen sou. Oferecia-se enquanto enfermeira, nada mais.

— Estava brincando. Consigo me virar sozinho.

— Não pode tomar banho sozinho, não importa o quão ma chão seja. Mas se não quiser tomar, tudo bem. Não quero forçar a barra se é tímido.

_Tímido?_

Não tinha nada a ver com timidez, mas com o fato de que estava na sua frente com uma roupa de borracha colada. Ele falou com a voz rouca:

— É. Sou tímido. Então, vamos pular o banho, por enquanto. Enquanto ela se afastava, consolou-se com o fato de que pelo menos uma parte do seu corpo funcionava direito.

Ao fim de duas semanas, Tasha havia chegado ao desespero.

O plano dera completamente errado.

A tensão do primeiro dia parecia crescer a cada minuto.

Se a vingança era para ser prazerosa, devia estar fazendo algo errado, pois estava agonizando. A única que sofria era ela.

Ao invés de ser indiferente, estava sendo sugada pela vida de Alessandro. Sua imobilidade implicava que fizesse tudo, de fisioterapia a atender ao telefone.

Enquanto pensava nisto, o telefone tocou novamente. Re virou os olhos e atendeu, perguntando-se qual das amigas de Alessandro seria.

Uma voz animada informou-lhe que a princesa Eleanor de sejava falar com o filho, mas, antes que pudesse passar-lhe o telefone, uma voz fria surgiu na linha.

— É a enfermeira? Franziu o cenho.

— Bem, não... Na verdade...

— Esqueça. É melhor eu não saber. — exigiu falar com o filho e passou o telefone para Alessandro, sentindo-se do tamanho de uma bactéria.

O que ela estava insinuando?

Esperava uma pergunta sobre o progresso de Alessandro, mas sua mãe não a achava digna o suficiente para lhe dirigir a palavra.

Irritada por ter se importado, ocupou-se arrumando a casa e tentou não ouvir a conversa. Embora falassem em italiano, era impossível não perceber a tensão.

Alessandro respondia ao que parecia ser uma avalanche de perguntas de forma igualmente seca, jogou o telefone no sofá e se esforçou para chegar ao terraço. O bater das muletas disse tudo o que precisava saber sobre seu humor.

Chocada com a falta de afeto entre mãe e filho, seguiu-o. De via dizer algo ou fingir que nada acontecera? Não era da conta dela, era? E não deveria se importar...

Dividida, permaneceu parada, sem jeito. Quer alguma coisa?

— Não. Obrigado. A não ser que consiga me dar um corpo novo. Preciso me curar para voltar para minha vida.

Uma vida que claramente odiava.

— Sei que é frustrante, mas, se apressar as coisas, só vai piorar. — tentou se colocar no lugar da mãe de Alessandro. Era seu único filho vivo. Saber do acidente deve tê-la assustado. Talvez fosse a ansiedade que a tornava tão fria. — Sua mãe deve estar preocupada.

— Está preocupada com o fato de eu não estar prestando meu dever. Aparentemente, enquanto estou me divertindo com belas enfermeiras... Isso quer dizer você... Minha imagem está sofrendo.

Isto explicava o tom distante da princesa. Ela presumira que havia algo entre a enfermeira e o filho. Irritada ao invés de enver gonhada, olhou para os ferimentos visíveis pela gola da camisa.

— Sabe o quanto você se feriu?

— Sabe. Josh ligou para ela enquanto eu estava na cirurgia.

— E?

— E ela disse que era o que eu merecia por praticar espor tes de risco. Meu acidente veio na hora errada. Tinha cinquenta compromissos oficiais no próximo mês, incluindo o baile anual de maio, no palácio.

— Bem, talvez ela se preocupe por...

— Não está preocupada — interrompeu. Seus olhos negros es tavam frios. — Minha mãe só se preocupa com deveres. Meu amor pelo polo já era ruim o suficiente. Cometi o pecado de tomar minha vida inconveniente para ela.

— É seu filho. Tenho certeza de que...

— Vamos esclarecer uma coisa: para minha mãe, o filho erra do morreu. É por minha causa que Antonio não é mais prínci pe herdeiro. Não posso trazê-lo de volta, então, devo ser como ele... — hesitou. — De todas as formas. Franziu o cenho. O que ele queria dizer?

— Não foi culpa sua. Por que acha isto?

Sentiu a tensão que emanava de Alessandro. A escuridão o envolvia e, subitamente, entendeu que as mudanças nele eram devido à morte do irmão.

— Quer falar sobre isto?

— Não.

— Mas...

— Nem tudo pode ser curado por uma boa enfermeira. — a amargura derrubou suas defesas e esticou a mão para tocá-lo.

Foi por isto que ela ligou? Para dizer que você dificultava a vida dela? — furiosa, desejou não ter lhe passado o telefone.

— Ligou para me mandar falar com meus assessores, que tem um plano para, abre aspas, _tirar algo de positivo _deste desastre que criei. — sorriu cínico. — Parece que um príncipe ferido apela para um público de certa faixa etária, então, acha que devo dar algumas entrevistas. Esta é a minha função social: entreter donas de casa.

— Da próxima vez, direi que está dormindo. — perguntou-se por que sentia necessidade de defendê-lo. Claramente, pergun tava-se a mesma coisa, pois a encarou longamente. A dureza deixou seus olhos e ele a tocou. Uma perigosa atração surgiu entre ambos.

Ela tentou falar, mover-se, mas seu corpo parecia ter desli gado. Alessandro gemeu baixinho, deslizando a mão por trás da cabeça de Tasha, puxando-a para um beijo.

Um calor a invadiu. Da última vez que o beijara fora um experimento juvenil, um desejo desesperado de crescer. Não havia nada de experimental neste beijo. Era quente e sensual e o desejo a invadiu com tanta força que afundou os dedos na camisa de Alessandro.

Só de senti-lo estremecer percebeu que devia estar machucando-o. Pressionava os dedos contra seu peito e se inclinara sobre ele, aproximando-se de seu corpo rijo. _Aproximando-se da desilusão._

— Droga... Não. — com raiva de si, e mais ainda dele, Tasha se afastou. — Não queria que fizesse isto. Vim aqui para te dar apoio.

— Não quero apoio. Quero você. — falava com a seguran ça de alguém que nunca fora rejeitado por uma mulher e ela estremeceu.

— Não comece com essa história de sedução, Alessandro... Não estou interessada.

— Tasha...

A idade pode ter te dado ombros largos e pernas longas, mas obviamente não te deu uma consciência. — Acha realmente que faria isto comigo mesma outra vez? Acha que sou maso quista? — viu-o erguer a sobrancelha. — Não quero que me beije, nem que me toque. Ela parou ciente de que sua voz falhava tanto quanto seu corpo e de que a mirava como se estivesse lou ca. _Estava exagerando. _Devia ter rido. Ou dito que não sentia nada. Com as mãos levantadas, andou para trás. — Vir aqui foi um erro. Devia ter recusado. Devia... Respirou fundo, tentan do se controlar. — Devia ter recusado.

— Tasha, espere. — estendeu a mão, mas ela a afastou com um tapa e foi obrigado a agarrar-se ao balaústre para se equilibrar.

Era parte de sua dedicação como médica certificar-se de que ele recuperara a estabilidade antes de partir.

— Toque-me outra vez e quebro sua outra perna. — ela saiu do terraço, com o coração explodindo de terror.

**Capítulo Cinco**

Tasha sentou na cama, abraçando os joelhos como uma crian ça. Seu coração disparava devido à adrenalina. _Lutar ou fugir._

O beijo a fez arder como fogo, como se um simples toque tivesse ativado algo implacável. Esfregou as mãos nas pernas, tentando afastar as sensações que a engoliam. Por que o deixara fazer isto?

Não era como se não tivesse autocontrole. Conseguia recu sar chocolate, nunca ficara bêbada e estudara incansavelmente para passar em seus exames com a maior nota possível. Por que não podia se concentrar com o mesmo afinco para ficar longe de Alessandro?

Furiosa, socou o colchão.

Havia algo nele que a atraía. Sentia-se sem controle e isto a enraivecia mais do que tudo.

Ser impulsiva era sua maior falha, pensou. Era uma cientista. Ser impulsiva não devia fazer parte de sua personalidade, mas não conseguia parar de seguir seus instintos. Primeiro, largara um trabalho que amava. Agora, estava se envolvendo com o último ho mem com o qual qualquer mulher em sã consciência se envolveria.

O que devia fazer?

Não podia continuar cuidando dele. Não confiava em si mesma.

Teria que arranjar alguma desculpa e...

Aporta se abriu com tamanha violência que bateu na parede. Alessandro apoiava-se no portal, com os olhos escuros como uma tempestade.

— O que está acontecendo, Tash? Sente-se assim por que aceitou cuidar de mim?

— Vá embora! — não estava pronta para encará-lo. _Não con fiava em si mesma para mantê-lo afastado._

— Não vou a lugar algum até termos uma conversa sincera.

— O que sabe sobre sinceridade? — era difícil manter a voz equilibrada. — em um minuto, você... Faz uma mulher se sentir como se fosse única e, no outro...

— No outro, eu...?

— Esqueça! Nem sei por que estamos tratando disto. _Não quero falar a respeito._

— Estamos falando disto porque é óbvio que está te incomo dando. E parece estar a um bom tempo. Aquele dia, no hos pital, perguntei se o passado seria um problema e você disse...

— Eu sei o que disse. Não preciso que repita. Fitava-a.

— Se me odeia tanto, por que aceitou me ajudar?

— Não odeio. Não sinto nada por você. — Tasha disparou as palavras sabendo que eram mentira. Queria tanto que fossem verdade... Na verdade, isto era essencial para seu bem-estar emocional.

— O que me traz de volta à mesma questão: por que aceitou me ajudar?

Porque perdi meu emprego e estava sem opções. Porque queria provar que você não significava mais nada para mim e... Porque queria vê-lo arrependido.

Mirou-a longamente e estreitou os olhos, rindo.

— Agora, entendi. Achou que ia me castigar. O strip-tease foi para mim. As exibições de surfe eram para me fazer sofrer. Não estava indiferente. Estava se vingando.

— Não era vingança. — sentiu o rosto corar. — queria provar a mim mesma que você não passava de uma paixão juvenil. O que sentia era... Nem quero pensar nisto. É muito vergonhoso. E, sim, estava com raiva. Foi um canalha.

— Eu sei.

— E então você... — as palavras penetraram em seu cérebro, fazendo-a parar. — O que disse?

— Disse: _eu sei. _Sei que te tratei mal.

— Sabe? — chocada, encarou-o.

— É claro. Por isto me surpreendi quando se ofereceu para me ajudar. Francamente, estava esperando um olho roxo, não assistência. Obviamente, minhas suspeitas estavam certas.

— Mas... — a raiva a invadiu. — se sabia que tinha agido mal, por que nunca disse nada? Podia ter pedido desculpas.

— Assim não atingiria meu objetivo.

— Objetivo? — encarava-o, confusa. — não entendo.

— O objetivo era fazer você me odiar. Se eu me desculpasse, não teria funcionado.

— Você... _Queria _que eu te odiasse? Por quê? Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Porque todas as vezes que chegava em um lugar, você me olhava como se fosse o único por lá. Porque achava que estava apaixonada por mim. Era louca por mim, e...

— Está bem. Não dá para isto ficar mais constrangedor. Che ga! Sei exatamente como agi. Não precisa insistir.

— Ia dizer e _eu era louco por você. — _falou com tanta suavi dade que ela se perguntou se havia entendido mal.

— Você...

— Nunca estive com alguém que agisse tão naturalmente per to de mim quanto você.

— Eu o adorava.

— Eu sei, e era fofo, mas a melhor parte era que era tão des preocupada. Da primeira vez que os visitei, ficava tentando se lembrar de me chamar de alteza até desistir e me chamar de Sandro. Ninguém nunca tinha feito isto. E era tão bonita... Josh te apresentou como sua irmãzinha, mas não demorou a eu perceber que não era tão pequena. Especialmente quando usava aqueles biquínis.

Mirava-o com o coração disparado.

— Queria que você me notasse.

— Notei.

— Então teve o vestido de festa...

— Perguntei-me sobre o que conversaríamos. Aquele dia, na festa... — Seus olhos brilharam —... Não acreditei quando Josh aceitou levá-la. Só mantinha distância porque ficava me con vencendo de que você era uma criança. E ele me dizia que era uma criança. Então, subitamente, você estava com um vestido vermelho que te fazia parecer uma deusa do sexo...

— Lembra-se do que eu estava vestindo?

— Então, dizer a mim mesmo que era uma criança já não fun cionava. E não ajudava você estar determinada a perder a vir gindade naquela noite. Comigo.

Mortificada pela lembrança do quanto fora despudorada, co briu o rosto com as mãos.

— Temos que falar disto? Não tem nenhum buraco para eu me esconder?

— Também a desejava.

— Ah, claro. — sacudiu a cabeça. — foi por isto que você me beijou e... — _tocara-a, _lembrou-se. _Por todo o corpo. _A lem brança a fazia arder. — Então foi embora.

— Por que acha que fui embora, Tash?

O apelido carinhoso fez o coração dela disparar.

— Porque descobriu que eu não tinha peito? Porque eu não sa bia o que fazer? — a habilidade de Alessandro a deixara trêmula enquanto tateava sem muita certeza.

— Parei porque era a coisa certa a fazer. Foi, provavelmente, a única vez na vida que fiz a coisa certa. Devia estar agradecida, não furiosa. Não sabia se era uma criança ou uma mulher. Entrei no seu quarto para te dar um recado, um dia, e sua cama estava cheia de bichinhos de pelúcia! Em um minuto, fazia o dever de casa, no outro, usava um vestido feito para enlouquecer um homem. Queria... Bem, esqueça o que eu queria. Mas sabia que tinha que tomar uma atitude. Na noite do baile, prometi a mim mesmo que me comportaria como um príncipe. Ia dançar com você e nada mais. Então fomos para o jardim e...

— Não precisa soletrar.

— Acredite, ir embora foi à coisa mais difícil que já fiz. Se é que vale de alguma coisa, sinto muito, mas não via outro jeito. Queria que você me odiasse.

— Podia ter dito que não estava interessado.

— Estava. Havia uma química entre nós que nunca tinha ex perimentado. Era loucura... Você tinha 17 anos. Era quase ilegal.

Um calor aqueceu o coração de Tasha. _Também a quisera._

— Várias pessoas fazem sexo com 17 anos.

— Você vivia no mundo da lua. Era mais criança do que mu lher. Não tinha ideia de como lidar com você. As mulheres com quem eu andava eram da minha idade ou, então, mais velhas... Herdeiras da alta sociedade, cínicas e experientes. Você era di ferente.

— E não lhe ocorreu falar disto comigo? Tenho um cérebro, Sandro. E uma cabeça própria.

— Fiz a coisa certa.

— Partiu meu coração. — abriu os braços, chocada. O que há de certo em fazer uma menina se sentir como lixo? Por favor, diga.

— Não a fiz se sentir como lixo. Salvei-a de cometer um gran de erro.

— _Salvou? _Não podia ter me salvado antes de arrancar meu vestido? — a lembrança a deixou vermelha. _A humilhação. — _En tão, quando estava pronta para confiar plenamente em você, disse para eu aparecer quando meus seios crescessem. Mas isto não foi o pior. O pior não foi me espremer de volta no vestido. Aliás, quebrou o zíper. Nunca consegui vesti-lo outra vez. O pior foi que foi direto para os braços de uma loura magrela. Quando a beijou, pensei que ia morrer. — era bom lembrar a si mesma do que havia acontecido. Lembrar porque não seria seduzida outra vez.

— Tasha...

— Sabia que eu estava vendo. Na hora, achei que não, mas agora entendo que _queria _que eu visse.

Havia uma calma nele. Uma dureza que nunca vira. — Já disse... Queria que me odiasse e me esquecesse. Você era uma criança.

— Parecia uma criança quando tirou minha roupa?

— O que acha que teria acontecido se tivéssemos ficado jun tos? — levantou o queixo dela. — pense.

— Teríamos feito amor. Teria sido meu primeiro. Entreolharam-se, compartilhando memórias.

— Teria partido seu coração.

Sem ar, Tasha sentiu o coração doer.

— Foi o que fez. Mas deveria agradecer. Por sua causa, enter rei-me nos livros. Desisti dos homens.

— Não foi o que soube. — fitou-a, com a respiração pesada. —Josh me disse que estava noiva...

Ótimo. Mais humilhação. — Não deu certo. — tentando não pensar no fato de que Alessandro e Josh falavam sobre ela, afastou-se. — Não sou boa em relacionamentos. — Somos dois.

— Você tem vários relacionamentos. Sempre leio sobre eles.

— Não são relacionamentos. — Sei.

— Sinto muito por tê-la magoado. Devia ter agido de outra forma. Pode me perdoar? — Não! Não perdoo.

— Sempre existiu algo entre nós. E continua existindo.

— Sou mais velha e mais sábia, agora.

— Continua a mesma. Agressiva, calorosa, altruísta...

— Fique quieto. Não confio em você quando está sendo bonzinho.

— Sou sempre bonzinho, _tesoro. — _a voz aveludada a envol veu, fazendo sua força de vontade desmoronar.

— Ainda estou com raiva. Sempre vou estar.

— Mesmo se eu pedir desculpas? _Mi dispiace._

Sentiu a mão de Alessandro e o calor de seu corpo contra o dela. Estavam a um passo de um beijo.

— Não, Alessandro... Por favor... — fez-se um silêncio tenso e tudo o que podia ouvir era sua própria respiração. — Não quero que me toque.

Por um instante, achou que ia ignorá-la. Então sentiu ele se afastar.

— Tudo bem. Não tocarei até que me peça.

O desapontamento, o alívio e a confusão a enervavam. Não devia ficar decepcionada quando fora ela quem lhe pe dira para se afastar.

— Isto nunca acontecerá. — mirou-o, sem equilíbrio. — É me lhor achar outra enfermeira para você.

— Por quê? Minha perna continua engessada e as costelas ain da estão machucadas.

— Não acho que conseguirei fazer isto. Pensei que seria fácil, mas não é.

Ainda estava próximo. Seu calor e cheiro a invadiram, dei xando-a ansiosa.

Tasha inclinou-se em sua direção, mas, ao ver o ardor de seus olhos, lembrou-se de quanto tempo levara para se recuperar da última vez.

Não tinha jeito para relacionamentos. Tinha uma carreira que amava. E tinha que se concentrar em resolver a bagunça na qual transformara sua vida profissional.

— Você me machucou, Alessandro. Tenho amor próprio o bastante para não deixá-lo fazer isto outra vez. Tomarei conta de você porque prometi. Só isto.

— achamos que uma entrevista para uma revista de celebridades, alteza, focando em suas esperanças para o futuro...

Enquanto seus assessores falavam, Alessandro olhava para as ondas. Era cedo. Havia apenas uma surfista.

Tasha. Lá estava aproveitando a maré.

_Distraindo-se..._

Fazia três dias desde que haviam conversado e ela mantinha a interação em um nível profissional. Mas isto não alterou a tensão que pesava toda vez que estavam juntos.

— Alteza?

Desviou o olhar da surfista. — Perdão.

Seus assessores se entreolharam. — Estávamos propondo formas de o senhor aumentar a popu laridade mesmo estando... — um deles pigarreou e olhou a perna de Alessandro —... Incapacitado.

— Aparecendo em uma revista de celebridades? — não escon deu o desprezo. — Acho que não.

— Seria...

— Superficial e inútil. Não quero ser retratado como um peso morto. Comando um negócio multimilionário. — ou comandava — Até a morte do irmão. Agora, uma equipe o administrava e só era consultado para decisões importantes.

— O povo quer _te _ver, alteza. Quer conhecer seu príncipe. Pa garão bem pela entrevista. — o assessor-chefe disse uma quantia que o deixou incrédulo.

— Vão pagar tudo isto para tirar fotos minhas com a perna engessada?

— O dinheiro seria doado para sua obra de caridade favorita, alteza. Seria uma publicidade excelente.

— E manipuladora. Se têm todo este dinheiro, que doem dire to para a caridade. Cortem o intermediário.

— Sua alteza, a princesa Eleanor quer...

— Sei o que minha mãe quer. — olhou a pasta trazida pelos assessores. — O que tem aí?

— Delimitamos algumas propostas para apoiar obras de cari dade e aumentar sua popularidade nestas... — as mãos do homem tremiam enquanto ele empurrava a pasta sobre a mesa circuns tâncias complicadas. A que sua alteza queria particularmente que o senhor desse uma olhada é... — ele parou, com um brilho de suor na testa.

— É? — a intervenção de Alessandro o fez estremecer.

— seu noivado, senhor.

Era como ser pego por uma avalanche. O frio o sufocava, congelando até mesmo seus ossos.

Como não respondeu, o homem pigarreou.

— Faz um tempo, alteza, e todo mundo acha que...

— Sei o que todo mundo acha. — mal reconhecia sua própria voz. — Deixe a pasta aqui. Avisarei o que pretendo fazer.

— Sim, alteza.

Partiram e Alessandro ficou onde estava. A pasta permane ceu fechada.

A ideia de deixar fotógrafos e jornalistas invadirem sua pri vacidade o enervava. Mas o que mais o fazia tremer era o anún cio de seu noivado. A última coisa que queria era casar. Se pu desse escolher, ficaria solteiro ao invés de arriscar ter o mesmo relacionamento que seus pais. Mas era seu dever produzir um herdeiro para governar San Savarre. Não importava se queria ou não.

_Agir como seu irmão._

Precisava _ver _Miranda. Mas, ao invés dos cabelos louros e das roupas elegantes dela, viu Tasha colocando pimenta na co mida, alheia ao protocolo real. _Espero que não tenha que fazer uma reverência._

Afastando-se...

Desde aquele dia, mal haviam se visto e sabia que ela surfava o máximo que podia para evitá-lo.

Convencendo-se de que assim era melhor, mancou até o quarto e ligou a televisão.

Quando Tasha chegou, recompôs-se e se fixou na televisão enquanto ela atravessava a casa, cantando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Observou-a atentamente. _Ela fingia. — _Olá, companheiro! Disse, tirando a jaqueta e andando para o quarto. — As ondas estavam ótimas. E não estou falando para te irritar. — Tasha...

— Preciso tirar esta roupa. Tinha que admirar sua performance. Se não a conhecesse, di ria que estava indiferente. Porém, sabia que estava longe disto. Vendo-a correr pela casa, perguntou-se por quanto tempo fingi ria que nada havia acontecido.

— Quando tirar este gesso irei com você. — agiam mecanica mente. Falavam sobre surfe, mesmo que este não fosse o princi pal assunto em suas mentes.

Ouviu o barulho da água quando ela ligou o chuveiro e, ime diatamente, imaginou-a nua.

Praguejando baixinho, zapeou pelos canais esportivos. — Como foi sua reunião? — ela estava na porta, usando uma blusa e um short, descalça e com os cabelos molhados. — O que querem que faça?

_Querem que me case. _— O de sempre. Promoção do palácio. Temo que não seja bom em seguir ordens. Sempre fui um pouco rebelde. Antonio sempre foi o obediente. Era o filho bom. — sentiu a cama afun dar quando ela sentou.

— Deve sentir muita falta dele. Sei que eram próximos. Ela parecia ter abandonado a interpretação. — Não consigo imaginar como lidaria com a morte de um irmão.

— Cada um tinha seu papel. Eu era o bad boy. Nunca me ocorreu que teria que ser como ele. Não sou bom nisto. Não importa o quanto meus pais queiram, não sou Antonio. — perguntou-se por que estava contando isto a Tasha. Nunca falara a respeito com ninguém.

Mas falar com ela sempre havia sido fácil. Ela fazia as pesso as contarem tudo o que pensavam.

— Não, você não é seu irmão. E você. Tem que encontrar seu jeito de fazer o que deve. Josh e eu somos médicos, mas não somos iguais. Não temos a mesma abordagem. Ele é analítico e eu, mais emotiva. Mas não acho que um de nós seja melhor ou pior. Somos apenas diferentes.

— O problema é que meus pais não querem que eu seja di ferente. Se pudessem escolher, eu teria morrido naquele carro.

— Não diga isto. — ela franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. — Na outra noite... Disse que foi sua culpa...

_Dissera isto?_

— Deixe para lá.

— Mas...

— Se quiser me ajudar, pode pegar aquela pasta que está na sala. — Alessandro deu uma risada cínica. — Tenho que lê-la e escolher que tarefas aceitar fazer. Preciso beijar algum bebê.

_E precisava anunciar seu noivado._

— Beijar bebês? Parece um método para transmitir doenças. Vou avisar à coordenadoria de controle de doenças. Agora, deixe-me examinar suas costelas para ter uma ideia do que pode fazer. Não adianta abrir um hospital se o paciente for você.

Lembrando-se do que acontecera da última vez em que o to cara, Alessandro estreitou os olhos.

— Não precisa. Estou bem.

— Sou eu quem digo se você está bem. E pode parar com este olhar. Não penso em sexo quando estou no modo profissional. E já disse que não estou interessada. — ignorando os protestos, desabotoou a camisa de Alessandro. A ausência de sensualidade no rosto de Tasha não diminuía sua libido.

Ele trincou os dentes.

— E se o paciente pensar em sexo?

— Seria doentio. Afinal, estou te machucando. Os ferimentos estão melhores. — passou o dedo em seu peito. — Dói?

— Depende do que você está falando.

— Não seja nojento. Por isto preferi ser pediatra. — mas fala va tranquilamente enquanto deslizava os dedos para seu ombro, pressionando. — Dói aqui?

— Se disser que sim, você para?

— Obviamente não dói tanto quanto antes, porque não está trincando os dentes. Acho que está melhorando.

— Ótimo. Então, podemos...

— Só quero checar sua respiração. — havia deixado o estetos cópio na mesa de cabeceira e, quando se esticou para pegá-lo, raspou os cabelos no braço de Alessandro. — Só vou...

— Eu também. — tomou o rosto de Tasha nas mãos e puxou sua boca para a dele. Abriu os lábios e ele saboreou o choque misturado a um gosto adocicado. Por um momento, achou que ela ia se afastar, mas sentiu-a gemer e apertou ainda mais seus ombros. A inevitabilidade do beijo só aumentava a ex citação. Era o ponto de chegada da tensão que crescia desde o hospital.

Aparentemente esquecendo-se de sua resistência, agarrou-se à camisa de Alessandro, hesitando diante de um grunhido de dor.

— Desculpa... — arquejou a palavra e se afastou, mas ele a segurou.

— Por favor, não pare — gemeu. Sua mente lutava contra os sentidos. — Quer que eu pare? Não queria...

— Mudei de ideia... — suas bocas encontraram-se em um beijo excitante. Deitou-a de costas, praguejando de dor.

— Isto é...

— Difícil. Tenho uma ideia melhor. — subiu nele, deixando os cabelos rasparem em seu peito nu. Os olhos dela eram piscinas escuras e perigosas. — Estou no comando. Se machucar, avise.

— Acho que esta fala devia ser minha. — beijou-a, sentindo uma urgência igual à dele. — É linda. Como me mantive longe de você por todos esses anos?

— Não se manteve. — despiram um ao outro até que apenas a roupa íntima os separasse.

Arfando, beijavam-se como loucos. Estavam tão envolvidos que não prestavam atenção em nada. Por isto, não ouviram o barulho à distância.

— Tasha? Alessandro? Tem alguém em casa? — a voz de Josh veio da sala de estar e ela congelou, abrindo os olhos e afastan do a boca da sedutora pressão de Alessandro.

— Meu deus!

Escondendo a frustração, ele sorriu e tirou os cabelos do ros to de Tasha.

— É seu irmão. Que péssima hora! É melhor você se vestir, _tesoro. _Não quero que a veja nua.

**Capítulo Seis**

— é _tudo _culpa sua! Disse para não me beijar. — vestiu o su tiã. — É perigoso. Estava no modo profissional. Como acabamos pelados?

— A química não desaparece só porque está segurando um estetoscópio. Eu a desejo. Lembre-se disto. — a declaração à fez perder o fôlego. Para um homem ferido, era bastante ameaçador.

— Eu... — confusa, caiu da cama e pegou as roupas. Mirando-o brevemente, sentiu os ardentes olhos escuros fazendo-a se derreter. — Não. Só... Não.

Prometera que não seria mais enfeitiçada por ele.

Era uma profissional. Tinha um plano de cinco anos e não incluía apaixonar-se por um príncipe sexy e cruel. Estava indo bem.

_Até beijá-la._

— Que droga, Sandro! Preciso me vestir antes que ele venha tios procurar. — com o rosto ardendo, pegou o resto das roupas. A tensão ainda queimava como um raio de sol.

Se ele se incomodava com a presença de Josh, não demons trava. Mas não era de fugir. Ela sabia disto. Na verdade, isto era parte do problema: era ousado demais.

E esta ousadia a atraíra tanto quanto na adolescência.

Com pressa, não conseguiu desembolar o short, que estava no meio de sua perna quando Josh abriu a porta soluçou de pavor. Não sabia o que era pior: seu irmão vê-la seminua ou vê-la seminua com Alessandro.

— Oi, pessoal. Pensei em vir ver seja tinham se matado... — a voz desapareceu quando os viu e Tasha o encarou assustada.

— Oi, Josh. Tremendo, conseguiu fechar o short. Estava tão mortificada quanto no dia em que Josh a pegou beijando o capitão do time de futebol, aos 16 anos. — Não estávamos te esperando. — tentou parecer casual, como se o ato de se vestir no quarto de Alessandro fosse algo corriqueiro. Talvez o irmão fizesse vista grossa.

Mas bastou olhar para os lábios dele para saber que não era seu dia de sorte.

— O que está fazendo? — a voz era severa e o choque em seus olhos era como uma tempestade quando ele se virou para Alessandro.

— Seduzindo sua irmã. Se tiver um problema com isto, des conte em mim, não nela.

— Seu... — atravessou o quarto e Tasha colocou-se na frente de Alessandro.

— Não! — estava mortificada por ter sido pega. Mas, princi palmente, estava mortificada por ter beijado Alessandro.

— Josh, acalme-se! Não é nada demais. — na verdade, era, mas a briga teria que esperar. Seu irmão parecia perigoso e sen tiu uma pontada de medo.

— _Acalmar-me? _— puxou a irmã para o lado enquanto con frontava o amigo. — Boto minha irmã para cuidar de você e é assim que me paga?

Tasha empertigou-se.

— Como é? Sei pensar sozinha. Pode ter sugerido, mas...

— Cale a boca. Isto não é da sua conta. Alessandro moveu a perna.

— Certamente não é da sua, amigo.

Não parecia vulnerável como devia. Era intimidador, mesmo com os ossos quebrados, pensou Tasha, perguntando-se se o ar de comando tinha algo a ver com a realeza.

_Príncipe guerreiro. _Josh estava vermelho.

— É da minha conta, sim. É minha irmã.

Ela abriu a boca para reclamar, mas percebeu que nenhum dos homens a notava.

Encaravam um ao outro em modo de combate. — E, agora, é velha o bastante para decidir. Repito: isto não é da sua conta.

_Agora? _Tasha estranhou o comentário, mas não tinha tempo para analisá-lo, pois se preparavam para brigar.

Josh deu um passo à frente com os punhos cerrados. — É o que basta para você, não é? E velha o bastante, então tudo bem. Bem, Alessandro, não está nada bem. E ela vai embo ra agora! Arrume suas coisas.

Tasha ergueu a sobrancelha, presumindo que ele estava brin cando. Ao perceber que não, colocou as mãos no quadril.

— _Não _vou arrumar minhas coisas! Está louco? Escute o que está dizendo. — sua irritação transbordava. — Não tenho seis anos. Sou uma mulher adulta e, se quiser beijar um homem, vou beijar. Não preciso pedir sua permissão. — voltou sua raiva para Irmão, mesmo sabendo que boa parte dela era dirigida a si mesma.

_Fora burra..._

— É minha irmã. — Josh soava irritado. — Não discuta. Arrume suas coisas. Isto é entre mim e Alessandro.

— Pelo amor de deus, escute o que está dizendo! _Isto é entre mim e Alessandro. _O que vai fazer? Desafiá-lo para um duelo? Estamos no século xxi. Vê se cresce!

— Não é da sua conta, Natasha.

— _Desculpe, _mas estava nua com ele, não você. Portanto, acho que isto é da minha conta, não da sua.

O irmão rosnou baixinho.

— Estava _nua _com ele?

Sim. E não tinha ideia de como isto havia acontecido. Clara mente, seu cérebro havia se desligado do corpo. Mas não queria pensar nisto.

— E se estivesse? _Qual o seu problema? _Não pode me dizer o que fazer. Pergunto da sua vida amorosa? Passo sermões ou pergunto com quem ficou nu na noite passada? Quando te vi naquele quarto de descanso, em uma noite de sexo ardente, per guntei quem estava lá?

Alessandro ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Teve uma noite de sexo ardente? Bom garoto!

— Cale a boca! — os irmãos falavam simultaneamente e Tasha enfiava o dedo no peito de Josh.

— Quis perguntar, mas não perguntei por que respeito sua privacidade e capacidade de tomar decisões. Entendo que é adulto. Se quiser fazer sexo casual no quarto de descanso, é pro blema seu.

Fez-se um silêncio pesado.

Josh havia passado de vermelho a cinza.

— Não foi sexo casual. E estamos falando de você.

— Exatamente. O que quer dizer que é da minha conta, não da sua. Se quiser dormir com alguém, eu durmo. Não preciso de permissão.

Deixou os ombros caírem. Subitamente, parecia exausto. Está bem. Sua voz estava fraca. — Está certa. Peço des culpas.

Assustada, franziu o cenho. Em um minuto, estava gritando com ela, no outro, parecia estar em outro mundo.

— Então... Quando precisar de um cavaleiro de armadura, aviso.

Alessandro começou a rir.

— Odeio dizer isto, mas acho que sua irmãzinha já está ma tando seus próprios dragões.

Josh ainda a olhava. Um músculo estremeceu em sua boche cha e balançou levemente a cabeça.

— Contanto que saiba que ele vai partir seu coração. Vai se apaixonar, porque é o que sempre acontece, e vai ser destruída. Não quero que ame alguém com quem não pode ficar. Não de sejo isto para ninguém. — havia uma angústia em sua voz que apagou a raiva de Tasha.

Seu instinto lhe dizia que as palavras do irmão eram mais do que um comentário.

_Não quero que ame alguém com quem não pode ficar._

Subitamente, soube que sua explosão fora motivada por algo muito mais pessoal. — Josh... Eu...

— Só estou dizendo para ter cuidado. — dirigiu-se para a por ta. — Deixarei vocês a sós. Desculpem. E quem sou eu para dar conselhos sobre relacionamentos? Não sei nada sobre este assunto.

Sua partida foi mais dolorosa do que a chegada.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração. O irmão estava sofren do e sentia que sua angústia era mais profunda do que uma preocupação.

_Teria a ver com a mulher no quarto de descanso?_

— Espere! — correu atrás dele. — por favor, Josh, _espere! _Ele falava por sobre os ombros enquanto atravessava a sala.

— Preciso tomar café da manhã. Trabalhei a noite toda. Tenho que voltar ao hospital.

— Faço seu café da manhã. — segurou-o pelo braço. A cozinha parece uma nave espacial e sei fazer coisas fantásticas com ovos.

— Preciso ficar sozinho. — desvencilhou-se e ela viu o vazio em seus olhos. — Desculpe por tê-la perturbado. Tasha sentiu uma pontada de desespero. — Não é assim, Josh... Sério, não é nada. — não sabia o que era e não tinha tempo para pensar, mas, no momento, o irmão era sua prioridade. — Quero que fique. Não te vejo direito desde que cheguei.

— Sente-se, Josh. — a voz surgiu por trás deles. Ela percebeu que, enquanto discutiam, Alessandro levantara-se da cama. Sua camisa, _que ela havia rasgado, _deixava à mostra o peito muscu loso. — Estou enlouquecendo, aqui. Preciso conversar com um homem.

Tasha sorriu.

— Homens não conversam, só trocam resultados de esportes. — mas estava aliviada por Alessandro ter se juntado a ela.

Indeciso, Josh lançou um olhar gélido para ele. — Tenho que ir...

— Tem uma grande diferença entre o que tem que fazer e o que prefere — disse Alessandro. — Sente-se. Sua irmã não cozi nha mal. Desde que fique longe da pimenta.

Tasha abriu e fechou a boca. Não era hora de fazer um dis curso sobre libertação feminina. Josh começou a relaxar.

— Promete que nunca mais tocará na minha irmã?

— Não. — calmo, ergueu a mão quando Josh arregalou os olhos. — Mas prometo parar se ela pedir. É justo?

— Não acho...

— Oi? Estou aqui! — acenou para eles. — Não precisam falar de mim como se não existisse. Aliás, não precisam falar de mim. — estava aliviada por ver seu irmão esparramado no sofá.

Enquanto Josh acariciava o próprio rosto, percebeu que ele não dormia havia tempos.

O sol que entrava pelas janelas acentuava suas olheiras e pa lidez. Por que demorara tanto para perceber como estava mal?

_Porque estava ocupada se vestindo._

— Então... Ela afundou ao lado do irmão. — Você está um caco.

— Obrigado.

— Está trabalhando à noite ou algo assim? — descartou a per gunta enquanto ainda a formulava. Josh nunca tivera problemas com a quantidade de trabalho. Não devia ser isto. Devia ser uma mulher. Mas o divórcio fora de comum acordo...

Devia ter a ver com a mulher no quarto de descanso. No dia, pensara que ele estava estranho. Quis mandar Alessandro para a cozinha para poder interrogar o irmão em particular.

— Como vai à perna? — ligeiramente mais calmo, olhou para o amigo. — Está melhorando?

— Sim, mas não rápido o suficiente. — Alessandro mancou até o outro sofá e sentou. Dominara a arte de fazer movimentos suaves para diminuir o choque. — Espero tirar logo o gesso para voltar a meus afazeres.

— O palácio está dando trabalho?

— Não estão nada contentes. Devia estar ganhando meu sus tento, não _descansando._

— Não dá para fazer muito com a perna assim. - olhou de relance para Tasha. — A não ser mexer com a minha irmã.

— Não vamos voltar a este assunto. — Alessandro recostou-se no sofá. A camisa se abriu, revelando a pele bronzeada e os músculos definidos. Subitamente tonta, estava prestes a pedir que a abotoasse quando se lembrou de que havia arrancado os botões.

A preocupação com o irmão misturou-se à percepção de que a química entre ela e Alessandro estava mais forte do que nunca. Lá se fora a teoria da paixão juvenil.

Satisfeita por não estarem se matando, usou o café da manhã para escapar para a cozinha.

Atrás da porta, começou a cozinhar para não pensar em Alessandro. Queria saber o que havia de errado com o irmão.

As pessoas diziam que as mulheres eram complicadas, mas, pelo menos, mulheres conversavam sobre seus problemas. Frus trada, cortou frutas em uma tigela e, lembrando-se de que cozi nhava para homens, fritou uma pilha de bacon.

Ao voltar para a sala com uma bandeja cheia, encontrou-os conversando sobre esportes. A discussão anterior parecia não ter acontecido.

Eram amigos de longa data, o que era visível pela forma como conversavam, mal percebendo a presença dela.

— Alô? Terra para Neandertais. Cozinhei, mas não vou dar na boca de vocês. Isto conseguem fazer.

— Obrigado. — Josh pegou um pedaço de bacon. — Não posso demorar. Tem uma festa de príncipes e princesas na pediatria, à tarde, e prometi me vestir de príncipe. O que quer dizer que tenho muito trabalho pela manhã.

Tasha sentiu um aperto ao ouvir falar na pediatria. Ficar com Alessandro a distraíra de sua vida, mas, agora, a re alidade voltava com força. E se não conseguisse outro emprego? Alheio a suas ansiedades, Alessandro ria de Josh.

— Estudou todos esses anos para fingir ser príncipe?

— Não tem graça. Devia ter recusado.

— Por que não recusou? Ele hesitou.

— Por que uma amiga me pediu. Tem crianças que estão há anos no hospital... Precisam se distrair. Alguém teve a ideia de fazer um chá de príncipes e princesas para se fantasiarem. Como não trabalho hoje, tenho que chegar no meio do chá, vestido de príncipe.

Tasha passou as mãos pela xícara de chá.

— Está brincando.

— Fui o papai Noel, no ano passado. Qual a diferença?

— Está falando sério? Alessandro ria. — Um é gordo e usa roupa vermelha, o outro é charmoso e mata dragões.

Ela levou a xícara à boca, observando os olhos brilhantes de Alessandro e as covinhas em suas bochechas. _Era o homem mais sexy que já conhecera. _Que bom que Josh não podia ler sua mente!

— Não tem dragões no nosso chá. Este bacon está ótimo, Tasha. Não me lembro da última vez que cozinhou para mim. Geralmente diz que isto não é obrigação da mulher. Está tudo bem? — o irmão franziu o cenho. — Por que está encarando Alessandro?

— Estou vigiando sua animação. Quando se agita demais, fica cansado.

— Não parecia cansado quando cheguei. — falando secamen te, Josh pegou mais bacon. — Parecia em ótimo estado. Não pre cisará de você por um bom tempo.

Perguntou-se se seu irmão estava reclamando outra vez. — Ficarei até poder fazer as coisas sem ajuda.

— Já se candidatou a algum emprego?

Ela empilhou os pratos. — Não.

— Por que não?

— Porque não sei o que dizer sobre meu último emprego. Te nho medo de que achem que sou uma encrenqueira. Sinto falta da medicina. E das crianças. E de ser parte de um hospital. Sou médica. Quero pacientes. — vendo que Alessandro não sorria mais, desejou não ter dito nada. — Desculpe, é que tinha esses planos e, de repente... Puf... Consegui acabar com tudo. Para béns, Tasha. — sabia que a leveza de sua voz não o enganava.

Enfim, não sei por que estamos falando de mim. Já tenho um emprego, por enquanto: impedir Alessandro de correr antes de conseguir andar.

— Dá pra ver que é pediatra: está me tratando como criança.

Ele não era criança. Era um homem adulto e conhecia cada parte dele. Pensara que sua raiva a manteria segura, mas havia desaparecido. Pensara que seus sentimentos haviam fi cado no passado, mas a paixão entre ambos pertencia apenas ao presente.

Sentiu uma pontada de medo. Se deixasse, ele a machucaria outra vez. E não deixaria um homem fazer isto com ela...

Quanto antes achasse um emprego, melhor. Não devia ficar insegura. É uma boa medica. Josh pegou o último pedaço de bacon. — Lembra-se daquela menina, no dia em que me contou que havia se demitido? Estava certa. Tinha um problema cardíaco.

Alessandro parecia entretido.

— Não sabia que Tasha trabalhava com você.

— Não trabalha. Mas passou pela menina e viu algo que nin guém tinha visto. Minha irmãzinha é muito intuitiva.

Arrancada de seus sonhos, encarou-o.

— Tinha um problema cardíaco? Tem certeza?

— Já foi ao cardiologista. Provavelmente salvou a vida dela. Ela sentiu compaixão pela criança e pela mãe.

— Queria que fosse alergia. Pobrezinha. — subitamente, sen tiu ainda mais falta de seu emprego. Queria estar cuidando da quela criança. Sabia que podia fazer a diferença.

— Esta festa... — Alessandro moveu a perna. — Parece algo em que posso ajudar.

Josh olhou-o, confuso. — Você?

— Devia estar salvando vidas, não se vestindo de prínci pe. Não tenho suas habilidades médicas, mas posso fazer a parte do príncipe. — a voz estava cheia de ironia. — Nunca usei um manto nem uma coroa, mas posso usar. Desde que mantenham os _paparazzi _distantes. Farei isto pelas crianças, não pela mídia.

— Por que mantê-los distantes? — ela se levantou. — E uma ótima ideia! Sua mãe quer publicidade... O que pode ser me lhor do que um príncipe visitando a ala pediátrica? Pode dar autógrafos, tirar fotos com eles... Adorariam. Eu vou com você. — era melhor ser uma visitante na pediatria do que nunca estar lá, pensou.

— Qual é à distância do estacionamento para a pediatria? Não posso andar muito.

Tasha abriu a boca para sugerir uma cadeira de rodas, mas tornou a fechá-la. Ele se arrastaria pelo chão antes de usar uma cadeira de rodas.

— É uma ótima ideia. Podemos te deixar bem em frente. E ela pode ir com você. — assentiu Josh. — Avisarei ao pessoal que você irá.

— Estava pensando em trabalhar na utin. Sabe com quem posso falar?

Alessandro franziu o cenho.

— O que é utin?

— Unidade de tratamento intensivo neonatal. — Josh mudou de posição. — fale com Megan Phillips.

Percebeu que a voz de seu irmão havia mudado e se perguntou se teria algo a ver com Megan. Olhando para cima, encontrou o olhar de Alessandro. Claramente, pensava a mesma coisa. Deu um sorriso sensual que a atingiu profundamente. A química entre ambos continuava intensa e aterrorizante. Tasha abriu a boca para falar, mas Alessandro se adiantou.

— Ajudou-me quando precisei. Graças a você, saí daquele hospital. Consigo me virar, agora. Se quiser ir embora, vá.

Estava dando-lhe uma escolha. E sabia que não era apenas entre cuidar dele ou não.

Estava a obrigando a optar entre ficar ou partir.

Os dois a miravam, e Tasha engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que responderia até as palavras saírem de sua boca.

— Não costumo abandonar os outros. Ficarei até sua mobilidade ser completamente restaurada. — era fácil se convencer de que esta era sua motivação. — Mas preciso procurar um emprego. Pensei em tentar a utin... Mas não sei se conseguiria referências.

— Conseguirá. Fiz alguns telefonemas, esta semana. — Josh encostou-se no sofá. — Parece que muita gente te apoia. As pes soas estão com raiva por terem aceitado sua demissão.

— Mesmo? Por que não disse isto antes? Estou tão feliz! Alessandro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Quer que as pessoas fiquem com raiva?

— Quero que se importem com minha partida. Sou humana o bastante para isto. E para precisar ouvir que fiz a coisa certa. Ado raria que ele pedisse desculpas, mas duvido que isto aconteça.

— Não acontecerá. E um idiota. — Josh inclinou-se para fren te. — Então, quanto à festa...

Estimulada pelo conhecimento de que tinha apoio, pegou a bolsa.

— Deixe comigo. Vou à loja de fantasias, em St. Piran. Encontramos-nos no hospital.

Havia lhe dado à oportunidade de partir e ela escolhera ficar.

Alessandro observava Tasha enquanto ela colocava as saco las no carro. Perguntou-se por que vestia um, sobretudo se não estava frio.

— Comprei todo tipo de acessório. — ela colocou as muletas no porta-malas. — Tenha cuidado ao entrar.

Acomodou as pernas dele dentro do carro e o ajudou com o cinto de segurança.

— Está confortável?

Estava agonizante, mas nem isto diminuía sua reação a Tasha.

— Alessandro? — ergueu os olhos e a tensão os envolveu. Co rando, afastou-se. — Se não estiver muito desconfortável, vamos indo.

—Tasha, escute...

— As crianças estão esperando. — a porta bateu e ele estre meceu. Passariam o dia fingindo que não tinham despido um ao outro.

— Resolveu ficar comigo só para irritar seu irmão? Se quiser um emprego no hospital, aceite. Dou conta.

— Prometi cuidar de você até tirar o gesso. De qualquer for ma, não quero trabalhar com Josh. Viu como é. Vai questionar todas as minhas decisões. Enlouqueceríamos um ao outro. Di rigia rápido, e Alessandro se pegou trincando os dentes.

— Conhece bem estas estradas?

— Sim.

— Ótimo, porque, se tiver alguma surpresa naquela curva, vai bater de cabeça.

Ela mudou gentilmente de marcha.

— Deixo você nervoso? Um homem forte? Uma imagem de metal retorcido surgiu na mente de Alessandro.

— Não sou bom passageiro. Imediatamente pisou no freio.

— Desculpe. Não estava pensando.

Sua sensibilidade o surpreendeu, embora não devesse. Sem pre havia sido sensível. _Sensível demais._

Esperava perguntas a respeito do acidente que havia matado seu irmão, mas mudou de assunto.

— Achou Josh estranho?

— Como assim?

— Não o achou nervoso?

— Pegou a irmã nua com um homem. É motivo bastante para ficar nervoso.

— Sim, mas não era isto. Viu seu rosto quando fez aquele dis curso sobre amar alguém com quem não pode ficar?

— Ele se preocupa com você.

— Não tenho 16 anos. — desta vez, a mudança de marcha foi brusca. — Por que homens acham que mulheres estão sempre apaixonadas? Estamos no século xxi. Não quero amor. A coisa mais importante para mim é minha carreira. E mulheres podem fazer sexo sem amor. — mirava-a, perguntando-se por que não acreditava.

— Não fizemos sexo, Tasha.

— Sei disto. Só estou dizendo que, se _tivéssemos _feito, não teria nada a ver com amor. Mulheres podem fazer sexo como homens: sem envolvimento emocional. Não quero envolvimen to emocional.

— Certo. — não conseguia imaginá-la fazendo algo sem en volvimento emocional. Suas emoções estavam sempre envolvidas, cozinhando com pimenta ou usando um estetoscópio. — Se é assim, por que está preocupada com o que seu irmão disse?

— Tem algo errado com ele. Está muito estranho desde que o peguei no quarto de descanso. — ela entrou no estacionamen to. — E sei que está escondendo que tinha alguém com ele. Não queria que eu soubesse. Mas, quando o vi, estava todo animado, como se algo especial tivesse acontecido. Tinha uma vitalidade que não via há anos.

— Talvez tenha achado alguém. Qual o problema?

— Nenhum, mas, hoje, não estava assim. Estava exausto. — estacionou e mordeu o lábio. — Estava péssimo, Sandro.

— Trabalha muito.

— Sempre trabalhou muito. É outra coisa. Tem a ver com uma mulher. Tenho certeza.

Olhando sua expressão preocupada, Alessandro se perguntou por que mulheres tinham que analisar tanto as coisas.

— Talvez tenha achado alguém, mas ela é casada.

— Josh nunca teria um caso com uma mulher casada.

— Também era casado. Ainda é não?

— Seu relacionamento com Rebecca acabou faz anos. Ele sentiu um frio na espinha.

— É isto que o casamento faz.

— Acha realmente isto?

— Quantos casamentos felizes já viu?

— Só porque nunca os vimos não quer dizer que não existam.

— Isto importa? Pensei que tinha dito que podia fazer sexo sem envolvimento emocional.

— Posso, mas isto não quer dizer que não acredite em casa mentos felizes. — soltou o cinto de segurança e Alessandro a observou.

— Se está preocupada com Josh, por que não pergunta o que ele tem?

— Já tentei... Mas muda de assunto. E, esta manhã, parecia realmente chateado.

— Tinha acabado de te ver nua comigo. Sabia, por experiên cias passadas, que isto bastava para irritá-lo. — Caso não tenha percebido, seus irmãos são muito possessivos. Especialmente Josh.

— Talvez devêssemos convidá-lo para jantar. Poderia cozinhar.

— Com pimenta?

Ela deu um sorriso zombeteiro. — Não sei como comeu aquilo.

— Comer não foi difícil. Aguentar o fogo que veio depois é que foi o problema. — pôs a perna para fora do carro enquanto Tasha tirava as sacolas do porta-malas.

Enquanto se endireitava, ela colocou um manto sobre seus ombros.

— Salve o príncipe Alessandro. Bem-vindo ao reino das crianças doentes. Fez uma mesura enquanto ele olhava para a capa de veludo.

— O que é isto?

— Sua melhor roupa, senhor. Também conhecida como _o manto real da loja de fantasias. _Não ouse rejeitá-lo. Levei anos para achar. Tem uma coroa para combinar. — enquanto ela revira va a sacola, Alessandro se certificou de que não havia fotógrafos no estacionamento.

— Nem morto que vou atravessar o estacionamento com um manto de veludo e uma coroa de plástico.

— Nem pelas crianças doentes? Podem estar olhando pela janela.

— Se estão na janela, não devem estar tão doentes.

— Só quero que faça uma entrada triunfal. — Tasha tirou o casaco enquanto falava e Alessandro quase engasgou quando viu o que ela usava.

— O que...?

— Como vai, alteza? Sou a princesa Tasha. — sorriu e deu uma volta. O brilhante vestido cor-de-rosa flutuava ao redor de seu corpo esguio. Ainda sorrindo, tirou uma tiara da sacola.

Abaixando-se para se olhar no retrovisor, colocou-a na cabeça. — Só preciso encaixar as jóias. — Pronto. Como estou?

Alessandro deu graças a Deus pelo manto.

Como não respondia, ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Pareço uma princesa?

— Não. Nenhuma que tenha conhecido, pelo menos. — e ha via conhecido princesas _demais._

Fez um muxoxo e deu outra olhada no espelho.

— Achei que estava fofa.

— Está fofa. Mas princesas não são fofas. São frias e cínicas. Deu um sorriso torto. — Acho que devido à convivência com Príncipes sem caráter.

— É por _isto _que nunca quis ser uma princesa. Se não puder ser uma de faz de conta, não estou interessada.

Ele adorava seu senso de humor.

Adorava o fato de que o tratava como uma pessoa comum.

Desviou o olhar dos cabelos que escorriam da tiara e decidiu que, quanto mais cedo ela voltasse a trabalhar, melhor para sua sanidade.

Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido se Josh não tivesse apa recido. _Teriam parado?_

— Vamos. Não quero ficar usando um manto e uma coroa por mais tempo do que preciso. Se os jornalistas me virem, nunca vão esquecer.

— Vão dizer que é um estereótipo — disse, colocando as cha ves do carro em uma bolsa cor-de-rosa e esperando Alessandro se equilibrar. — Quer ajuda?

— Não, tudo bem. — apoiando-se nas muletas, andou até a ala pediátrica.

Balões estavam pendurados e um _tapete _vermelho — um lon go pedaço de tecido escarlate — levava a uma sala colorida.

— Bem-vindo alteza. — uma enfermeira em um longo ves tido fez uma mesura. Estava prestes a fazer uma piada quando viu uma menininha em uma cadeira de rodas, mirando-o, lacrimejante.

Desconcertado, mirou-a cuidadosamente.

Estava lá havia menos de cinco segundos e já fizera alguém chorar. Subitamente, desejou não ter se intrometido. Devia ter deixado Josh fazer isto.

Tasha tocou seu braço, mas caminhou até a criança. Faria o que havia se voluntariado para fazer. — Olá... Que vestido bonito!

Ela ficou vermelha.

— É um príncipe de verdade? — Sou.

— Esta coroa é de verdade?

Lembrou-se de que Tasha havia dito para sempre ser honesto com crianças, então, balançou a cabeça.

— Não, é de plástico. A polícia fica nervosa quando ando por Cornwall com uma coroa de verdade. — vendo que ficou decep cionada, buscou inspiração. — Mas tenho uma coroa. Em casa. Se você me visitar, mostrarei as jóias da família.

— Mesmo? — ela arregalou os olhos. — Tem alarmes, cães de guarda e coisas assim?

— Tudo isto. E guarda-costas. — vendo como estava magra, Alessandro sentiu um aperto no coração. Sentia-se culpado por reclamar de um tornozelo quebrado. Estava machucado, mas era saudável, enquanto aquela criança... — Há quanto tempo está no hospital?

— Desta vez? Três semanas.

— Houve outras vezes?

— Muitas. Às vezes, meu sangue fica ruim. — falava com fran queza enquanto acariciava o manto. — As outras crianças acharam que você seria um ator ou um dos médicos fantasiado, como o pa pai Noel. Dizem que é o papai Noel, mas é só um homem gordo de barba. Não vão acreditar que você é um príncipe. Tem provas?

Alessandro olhou para Tasha.

— Tenho provas?

— Claro. Estão bem aqui. — sorrindo para a menina, Tasha tirou um álbum de dentro da bolsa. — Aqui está o príncipe Alessandro em um evento no palácio. Aqui está inaugurando um hospital. Veja quanta gente! — havia pensado em tudo. Enquanto virava as páginas, Alessandro olhava para suas fotos.

Sentiu um leve incômodo. De alguma forma, conseguira es conder seus sentimentos das câmeras.

— Nossa! Todo mundo quer tirar sua foto. Este é o seu ca valo? — a menina apontou para uma fotografia de Alessandro jogando polo. Ele assentiu.

— É meu favorito. O nome dele é Achilles.

— Usa uma capa quando anda nele, que nem o príncipe en cantado?

— Não. Uso roupas normais: culote e botas. — deu um sorriso constrangido. Ela correspondeu e tomou sua mão.

— O que houve com a sua perna?

— Caí do cavalo.

— Ai! — olhou o gesso. — Está muito limpo. Precisa de reca dos e desenhos.

— Preciso, mesmo.

— Posso ajudar. Posso andar no tapete vermelho com você? Olhou o tecido fino e se perguntou se sobreviveria à cadeira de rodas.

— Claro.

Quem diria que era tão bom com crianças?

Tasha observou enquanto dava uma caneta para uma menini nha desenhar um pônei no seu gesso.

Na relativa privacidade da ala pediátrica, via outro lado dele. Era paciente, divertido e interessado.

Esperava que ele tentasse apressar o fim do evento. Ao in vés disto, parecia disposto a dar às crianças todo o tempo que quisessem.

— Foi muito generoso da parte dele se fantasiar.

Virou-se e viu uma jovem médica que a observava, sorrindo.

— Sou a Dra. Megan Phillips. Levantou-se, com a mão estendida.

— Olá! Sou Tasha O'hara.

— Eu sei. E a irmã de Josh. — algo na voz dela chamou sua atenção.

— Josh falou. — percebeu a tensão da outra mulher. — Disse que adoraria falar com você sobre trabalhar na utin.

— Oh... Certo. — decepcionada, Megan sorriu de leve. — Bem, adoro. — começou a detalhar os prós e contras enquanto Tasha reparava nas manchas escuras sob seus olhos, _incrivelmente se melhantes às de Josh._

Percebeu que Megan e seu irmão eram mais do que colegas e se perguntou por que a bela e frágil médica o preocupava.

— Foi ótimo te conhecer, Megan. Obrigada pela informação! Há quanto tempo conhece Josh?

— Nos conhecemos na faculdade. — evitava o contato visual. Não andávamos juntos, nem nada. Josh era o Sr. Popular. Mas você sabe disto.

Tasha sabia que o irmão partira muitos corações. Pergun tou-se se o de Megan fora um deles.

— Se estudou com Josh, também deve conhecer Alessandro. Ela assentiu.

— Conhecia-o de vista. Era do grupo de Josh. Eu não era do mesmo meio. Certamente não sabia que ele tinha tanto jeito com crianças. — um bipe insistente fez as duas mulheres colocarem a mão no bolso.

Tasha abriu as mãos apologeticamente.

— É o seu... Não me acostumo com o fato de não ter mais um. — era estranho estar em um hospital e não trabalhar.

— É melhor eu atender. Saí para falar com você. Espero reen contrá-la. Talvez possamos tomar um café.

— Adoraria. Tasha viu a outra mulher sair da ala e decidiu que voltariam a se encontrar. Algo na palidez de Megan a fizera sentir um aperto no coração.

_Parecia precisar de um amigo._

Virou-se para Alessandro e o encontrou cercado de crianças. Lembrando-se dos ferimentos, ela colocou uma menina mais animada em uma almofada.

— Não suba no príncipe. Pode machucá-lo e, assim, não vai poder matar dragões.

— Não pesa nada. — ele pegou uma menina vestida de fada que estava prestes a cair no chão. — Com quem estava falando? Parece familiar.

— É porque estudaram juntos.

— Sério?

— Aquela é Megan Phillips. Lembra-se dela?

— Não do nome, mas já vi aquele rosto. Não me lembro de onde. Conheci muita gente na universidade. Vai desenhar no meu gesso? — gentilmente, colocou a menina nas almofadas e estendeu-lhe um giz.

Tasha franziu o cenho.

— Ela te conhecia.

— Sem querer soar convencido, muitas pessoas me conhe cem. Não quer dizer que as conheça.

Em outras palavras, mulheres viviam se amontoando ao seu redor.

— Ela soube de cara que eu era irmã de Josh. Deve conhecê-lo muito bem. Não consigo imaginá-lo falando de mim para todos no hospital.

— Trabalham juntos. Provavelmente conversaram sobre você no refeitório, enquanto comiam um sanduíche de frango.

— Príncipe Alessandro? — uma garotinha de maria-chiquinha e óculos o mirou. — É hora da história. Pode ler?

Viu-o sorrir e pegar a criança no colo. Tinha um talento natural. E a combinação certa de força e carinho. _Força._

Mirou-o longamente, perguntando-se o que teria acontecido e Josh não tivesse aparecido. Teriam finalmente dormido juntos.

Engoliu em seco. Não sabia se sentia arrependimento ou alívio.

**Capítulo Sete**

— devíamos ter chamado à imprensa. Teria sido a sessão de fotos perfeita. Até sua mãe aprovaria. — Tasha falava alegremen te, mas estava abalada. O cuidado de Alessandro com as crian ças não combinava com a imagem de playboy arrogante.

— Se tivesse chamado à imprensa, seria chamado de manipu lador. — Alessandro pegou uma cerveja da geladeira. — Não que ro aparecer à custa da dor de uma família, nem expor o trauma de uma criança para o mundo. Não sou desses que acham que deveríamos saber tudo sobre todos. — abriu a garrafa e bebeu enquanto Tasha o mirava, impressionada.

— O que deu em você?

Ele abaixou lentamente a garrafa.

— Como consegue? Como trabalha dia após dia com essas pobres crianças? Não acaba com você?

Estava chocada com a emoção na voz dele.

— Às vezes. Não é sempre fácil, mas é quase sempre re compensador. Trabalho com estas crianças porque, na maior parte das vezes, posso fazer a diferença. Não estou dizendo que posso curar todas, mas faço o possível para ajudar. Al guns médicos acham que é só dar a medicação correta, mas estão errados. _Como _você trata a criança é quase tão impor tante quanto o remédio. Diga a coisa errada e a assustará ain da mais.

Alessandro virou a cerveja e bateu com a garrafa vazia na superfície brilhante.

— Nunca mais reclamo do meu tornozelo.

— Na verdade, não reclama. Nem quando está agonizando. É corajoso.

— Corajoso? Corajosa é aquela garotinha que nunca vai andar, ou aquele menino que está na décima cirurgia. Fazem você se sentir menor. Nós, adultos, reclamamos de coisas tão pequenas: do tempo, do trabalho, da família... Mas aquelas crianças... Estão presas na cama quando deveriam estar brincando, mas não recla mam. Sorriem e seguem em frente. Aquela menininha dentuça...

— Hattie?

— É. A que está esperando o transplante. Sabia que a mãe dela viaja 300 km para lhe fazer companhia e volta para casa quando ela está dormindo para ficar com os dois filhos adolescentes?

Sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo. — E volta antes dela acordar na manhã seguinte. Consegue imaginar viver assim?

— É exaustivo. Física e mentalmente. Foi por isto, presumo que ofereceu seu helicóptero para ela. — o gesto ainda a impres sionava. — Vi a mãe chorando e achei que tinha recebido más notícias. Então disse que você prometeu levá-la e trazê-la do hospital até Hattie receber alta. Estava tocada.

— Não foi nada. — ele franziu o cenho para diminuir a con tribuição. — É algo para o meu piloto fazer. Casos assim são frequentes?

— Em que os pais têm que fazer longas viagens? Sim. Es pecialmente em uma área rural, como esta. E St. Piran é uma unidade especializada, então, as crianças vêm de longe.

Alessandro suspirou.

— Quanto tempo o transplante vai demorar?

— Acho que estão procurando doadores vivos. A mãe disse que um primo parece ser compatível. Enquanto isto precisa da hemodiálise.

— Parecia tão pequena e frágil.

— Porque os rins são muito importantes no metabolismo do hormônio do crescimento. Doenças renais crônicas podem limi tar o crescimento. — Tasha pegou uma maçã da fruteira. — Claro, não sei nada sobre o caso de Hattie, especificamente. Estou fa lando no geral.

— Se der algum dinheiro, posso curá-la? — a pergunta deu um nó na garganta de Tasha.

_Ele se importava._

— Não. Mas já tornou as coisas mais fáceis. A mãe de Hattie ficará lá até ela dormir. Isto é essencial quando tem oito anos.

— Está desperdiçando seu talento cuidando de mim. — Sé rio, apoiou o quadril no balcão. — Devia sair daqui e usar seu treinamento.

— Está tentando se livrar de mim?

— Não, mas vi o quanto é habilidosa com crianças e sei que é isto que deveria estar fazendo. Perdeu a confiança? Aquela história com aquele idiota com quem trabalhava... Isto a afetou?

Chocada, sentiu a respiração agarrar.

— Talvez — resmungou. — só um pouco. — era melhor repetir isto para si do que acreditar que estava ali por causa dele. — Ain da tenho medo de que ninguém me queira. Mas já comecei a procurar. Só que não tem tantas vagas abertas para especialistas, atualmente.

— Qual é o seu sonho? Quer terminar sua especialização?

— Foi para isto que estudei.

— E casamento? Família? Filhos? Quando tinha 17 anos, era tudo o que queria. O conto de fadas completo. O que aconteceu?

— Cresci. O conto de fadas ruiu. De qualquer forma, sem pre achei que cinderela devia ter pegado seu próprio sapato. E quem se casaria com um homem que conheceu enquanto dor mia? Se passasse cem anos dormindo, ia querer festejar, não me casar com um estranho. — mordeu a maçã, sentindo o peso da presença de Alessandro. Mesmo com as costelas quebradas e a perna engessada, era incrivelmente sexy.

— Fale-me de Hugo. Ela engasgou.

— Como sabe sobre ele? — fez uma careta e jogou fora a maçã quase inteira. — Josh, claro.

— O que aconteceu?

— Não sei. — deu de ombros, irritada e envergonhada. — O de sempre: apaixonei-me e ele não queria nada sério. Só que, desta vez, aprendi a lição.

— Que lição?

— Garotas são responsáveis por seus próprios finais felizes. E nem sempre incluem um homem. Descobri que ter uma carreira pode ser tão excitante quanto sexo.

— Se acha isto, talvez nunca tenha feito sexo bom de verdade. Tasha sentiu o coração disparar.

— Ou talvez tenha uma ótima carreira.

— Talvez. Mas não deveria poder ter os dois?

— Talvez. Mas já vi muitos casamentos arruinados. Josh e Rebecca, por exemplo.

— Não quero falar sobre Josh. Sentiu seu olhar atravessá-la. —acho que vou...

— Não. — de alguma forma, atravessou a cozinha antes que ela alcançasse a porta. — Não fuja. Não desta vez.

Tasha andou para trás.

— O que quer que diga, eu...

— Ia dizer que é linda.

As palavras a deixaram sem fôlego.

— Bem, neste caso...

— Linda aos 17 anos, mas era uma criança... Agora, uma mulher.

Mas se sentia como uma adolescente, sem ar e com o coração disparado.

— Sandro...

— Eu a quero. Mas a escolha é sua. Não estou em posição de jogá-la sobre meu ombro para a influenciar. Pode ir embora ou para o meu quarto.

Lentamente, ergueu os olhos para os dele e seu coração palpitou ao perceber o quão íntimos eram. Pareciam piscinas cheias de desejo. E estavam sérios. Ele era um adulto tomando uma decisão adulta e lhe pedindo para fazer o mesmo. Ela podia ir embora. _Podia dizer não. _Ou podia...

— Pensando melhor, deixe o quarto para lá. — seus lábios tocaram os dela e a beijaram. O desejo a invadiu e passou as mãos pelos ombros de Alessandro, sentindo os músculos sob os dedos.

Tonta, lembrou que ele sempre beijara bem. Era óbvio que o passar dos anos apenas melhorara seu desempenho.

Engolida pela excitação, sentiu as mãos de Alessandro nas nádegas e caiu em um poço de sensações.

De alguma forma — mais tarde, sequer conseguiria se lembrar de como —, chegaram ao quarto enquanto se beijavam e se viu na cama, diante dos olhos ardentes dele.

— Sabe há quanto tempo quero fazer isto?

— Há tanto tempo quanto eu. — não havia qualquer fingimen to entre os dois. Nenhum pudor. A franqueza a deixava sem ar.

Por um instante, olhou-a e tornou a beijá-la, explorando-a intimamente. E respondia com a mesma voracidade, aceitando tudo o que ele tinha a oferecer.

Desabotoou a blusa de Tasha e ela ouviu os últimos botões caírem no chão quando ele perdeu a paciência.

— Compro outra.

— Não precisa se preocupar. — estava igualmente ensandecida, arrancando a camisa de Alessandro como na manhã em que Josh os interrompera. Despiam-se um ao outro com uma loucura coreografada.

Nus, rolaram sobre a cama e Alessandro soltou um gemido quando ela bateu com o cotovelo numa costela.

— Desculpa. — Tasha se apoiou nas mãos. — Não se mova. Eu faço tudo. — antes que pudesse protestar, percorreu seu corpo com beijos, explorando seus machucados e descendo cada vez mais. Agora, seu gemido não tinha nada a ver com a dor.

— Tasha...

Sentiu as mãos de Alessandro nos cabelos, mas não parou. Então ouviu a mudança em sua respiração enquanto o explorava intimamente.

Tinha a intenção de levá-lo à loucura, mas não conseguiu es perar e subiu nele, deixando os cabelos caírem sobre seu peito.

— Estou te machucando?

— Sim — respondeu rouco. — Mas não do jeito que você quer. Colocou as mãos sobre o quadril dela e a moveu, assumindo o controle.

Intensamente excitada, estava prestes a se mover quando ele murmurou algo contra seus lábios.

— O quê? — tirou a boca da dele e tentou se concentrar.

— Camisinha. — esticou a mão para o criado-mudo e ela perce beu que sequer havia pensado em contraceptivos. — Devíamos...

— Claro. — _era médica, pelo amor de deus. _E sequer havia pensado nisto. Revirando a gaveta, pegou a camisinha e volta ram a se beijar, deliciando-se um com o outro.

Pôs a mão entre as pernas de Tasha, que sentiu seu toque habilidoso levando-a as alturas.

— Sandro... — arquejou e ouviu um grunhido de frustração. Então a penetrou. Seu comprimento e calor deixaram-na sem ar.

Ela chegou rapidamente ao orgasmo. A explosão foi tão inten sa que cravou os dedos nos ombros de Alessandro, segurando-se enquanto tudo ao seu redor se desfazia. Em meio à febre da luxú ria, soube que deveria pedir desculpas por tê-lo machucado, mas a possuía intensamente, levando-a novamente ao ápice.

Desta vez, levou-o consigo, gemendo seu nome enquanto era penetrada, ambos invadidos pelo êxtase.

Estava deitado de costas, com os olhos fechados, sem forças.

— Se soubesse que ia ser tão bom, teria feito isto há anos, mesmo sob o risco de ser espancado.

— Então, admite que é um fracote. — passou uma perna so bre ele e acariciou seu abdome. — Já disse que tem um corpo incrível?

— Só por curiosidade: qual parte te excita mais? Minhas cos telas quebradas ou a perna engessada?

— Tudo. Adoro homens vulneráveis. — sorrindo, pressionou os lábios contra o peito de Alessandro. — Está indefeso.

Ele a segurou pelos pulsos e prendeu-lhe as mãos acima de sua cabeça.

— Nem tanto, _tesoro. — _rolou para cima dela, ignorando as costelas quebradas. — Sabe quanto tempo esperei para despi-la?

— O mesmo que eu. Se soubesse que seria tão bom, não teria passado as últimas semanas colocando-o na cama sozinho.

— Então, precisamos recuperar o tempo perdido. — levou a boca à dela, pensando que nunca estivera com uma mulher que o fizesse querer sorrir e possuí-la ao mesmo tempo.

— Acho que não era isto que a fisioterapeuta tinha em mente quando o mandou fazer exercícios. — passou as pernas ao redor de Alessandro, que hesitou, com as mãos nos belos cabelos de Tasha.

— Sabe que sou péssimo em relacionamentos, não sabe?

— Eu também. Portanto, temos que aproveitar o tempo que resta. Agora, fique quieto e me beije!

— Dois cafés com leite, por favor. — ela abafou um bocejo en quanto pagava pelo café. Olhando para o relógio, percebeu que dormira menos de duas horas.

— Quer um doce com o café? — Tasha olhou para os _muffins _e _croissants, _perguntando-se se os carboidratos a despertariam ou aumentariam seu sono. Tonta demais para decidir, olhou Megan, que ocupara o único sofá vago da cafeteria.

— _Croissant _ou _muffin?_

— Nenhum. — ela deu um tapinha na barriga lisa, mas Tasha a ignorou.

— Preciso comer alguma coisa. A gente divide um _croissant. _Perguntou-se o que Alessandro estaria fazendo. Ainda con versava com seus assessores? _Estaria pensando nela?_

— Parece exausta. Parecia preocupada quando Tasha afun dou no sofá. — não tem dormido? Tasha partiu o _croissant _ao meio.

— Er... Não muito.

— Alessandro é um paciente exigente?

_Exigente? _Pegou o café e torceu para que seu rubor não a denunciasse. Sim, era exigente. Nas últimas semanas, levara-a a loucura com suas exigências, mas não como Megan imaginava.

— Estou preocupada. Não sei o que fazer a respeito do meu emprego. — contou sua história para Megan, surpresa com o quanto era fácil conversar com ela.

— Tasha, seu futuro parece ótimo. Cá entre nós, todos sabem que aquele médico era um idiota. Todos devem estar torcendo por você.

Seria ótimo ouvir esta torcida em outro emprego. Pelo menos, Josh me arranjou um trabalho temporário. Não é um mau irmão.

— É um excelente médico. — falava com carinho e Tasha a observou por sobre a xícara, percebendo a cor rosada de suas bochechas, juntando as peças do quebra-cabeças. Lembrou-se da reação de Josh ao falar sobre ela e da forma como Megan se iluminou quando o mencionou.

— Então... Sabe meus segredos. Conte-me sobre você. E casada? Era a explicação mais simples para o comportamento de seu irmão. Por que mais estaria se contendo?

— Não. Sabe como é este trabalho. Acaba com os relaciona mentos.

— É verdade. — então, qual era o problema? Talvez não es tivesse interessada. Pessoalmente, não me relacionaria com outro médico. Todos aqueles jantares jogados fora...

— Não ligaria. Na verdade, acho que é mais fácil. Ambos en tendem os problemas.

— Josh nunca se lembra de compromissos quando está tra balhando.

— É como ele é — suspirou Megan. — concentra-se no que é importante. E um médico maravilhoso.

Percebendo que olhava para uma mulher apaixonada, Tasha sentiu um pontada de alegria, logo seguida pelo desespero.

Josh e Megan estavam apaixonados. Então, por que não es tavam juntos?

Será que seu irmão estava deixando seu relacionamento com Rebecca contaminar seu futuro?

Neste caso, precisava de um empurrãozinho fraternal.

— Não acredito que tem ido à pediatria todos os dias desde a festa dos piratas. — Josh encheu o copo de vinho enquanto o pôr do sol iluminava a sala. — Quando se ofereceu para ajudar na fes ta dos príncipes e princesas, esperei que aguentasse umas duas horas e fosse embora, não que voltasse três semanas seguidas!

— Alessandro se autonomeou mestre realizador de desejos.

— Tasha empurrou a travessa para o irmão, evitando olhar para Alessandro. Não queria correr o riso de se entregar e não estava pronta para contar ao irmão. Ficaria preocupado. Ia querer saber o que aquilo queria dizer, para onde estava indo... E a verdade era que não ia a lugar algum.

O relacionamento era intenso, mas não era nada além de sexo muito bom.

— Não sabia que era tão prendada. — Josh encheu o prato pela segunda vez.

— Levei horas para fazer, então, é melhor comer. Hoje, nosso príncipe chamou um jogador de futebol para passar um tempo com um garoto. Não tenho ideia de quem era, mas tinha um ótimo corpo. As enfermeiras estavam tão interessadas quanto o pequeno Toby.

— Que jogador?

Alessandro disse um nome que o fez erguer as sobrancelhas.

— Como conseguiu convencê-lo?

— Só deu um telefonema. E muito persuasivo. Devem ser os anos de comando.

Esparramado em sua cadeira, Alessandro deu de ombros.

— Sabia que estava no reino unido. Não custava nada para ele passar algumas horas com um garoto doente e significava muito para Toby. O garotinho tem sofrido muito.

E Alessandro estivera ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe todo o apoio que podia dar.

Tasha sentiu um aperto no coração ao se lembrar do rosto do menino quando seu herói apareceu com uma bola assinada por toda a seleção inglesa.

— Como conhece tantos jogadores?

— Conheço muita gente.

— Atletas de ponta conhecem uns aos outros. — Josh limpou o prato. — Estava ótimo. Obrigado.

_Alessandro era um atleta de ponta?_

Sabia que jogava polo, mas não era um esporte que ela co nhecia, então, não tinha como saber se era bom. Tinha uma vaga lembrança do irmão dizendo que Alessandro poderia ser o melhor se concentrasse, mas, na época, não prestara atenção.

Enquanto os homens falavam sobre esportes, pensou no tem po que haviam passado juntos no mês anterior. Alessandro fora um sucesso na pediatria e passara horas com as crianças, des cobrindo quais eram seus sonhos. Então, tentava com que se tomassem realidade.

— Megan Phillips acha que é um herói. — Tasha se serviu de um copo d'água. — distraiu uma criança para ela, ontem, en quanto tirava sangue.

A expressão de Josh mudou.

— Conheceu Megan?

— Claro. Apareceu na unidade, aquele dia, para conversarmos e temos nos visto desde então. Tomamos um café, semana pas sada. É adorável. O tipo de mulher que vira sua amiga assim que a conhece.

— Tomaram café? Conversaram?

— Er... Sim. Normalmente, quando mulheres tomam café jun tas, não ficam sentadas em silêncio. Nem falamos sobre espor tes. — sorriu. — Mulheres sabem conversar direito.

Josh estava congelado.

— Sobre o que conversaram _direito_?

— Não lembro exatamente. — mantinha as respostas inten cionalmente vagas, mas o olhar de seu irmão confirmava suas suspeitas: havia algo entre Josh e a pediatra. — Ela gosta muito de você.

Alessandro respirou fundo.

— É _daí _que a conheço! — bateu o copo na mesa, triunfante. — Megan é a garota com quem dormiu naquela festa! Na véspe ra de ano-novo... Estávamos comemorando porque você tinha virado o número um do pronto-socorro e meu time ganhara um troféu. Passou a noite flertando com uma garota maravilhosa de vestido vermelho.

Tasha prendeu a respiração.

Um silêncio tenso pairou sobre a mesa.

— Flertei com muitas mulheres. Não me lembro. Alessandro sorriu.

— Não quer se lembrar. Seu ego tomou um soco naquela noi te. Normalmente, tinha que se desviar das garotas, mas esta não estava interessada. Teve que se esforçar pela primeira vez na vida. Fez meu coração derreter.

Tasha fechou os olhos. Por que homens só se comunicavam zombando ou socando uns aos outros?

— Estou impressionado por lembrar, considerando que estava ocupado com aquela loura da radiografia.

Desejando nunca ter começado a conversa, ela empurrou o prato.

— Era o Sr. Popular, que nunca ia se apaixonar. Então, na ma nhã seguinte, estava caindo de amores. Megan Phillips te pegou de um jeito que nenhuma mulher havia conseguido. E isto te assustou. Então ela desapareceu e não conseguia encontrá-la. Era um mistério.

— Não havia mistério algum. — Josh se levantou abruptamen te. — Ótimo jantar, mana. Preciso ir.

— Espere! — Alessandro parecia intrigado. — Está péssimo. E ela também. Os dois claramente têm algo sério. Por que não faz nada a respeito?

Josh arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Está me dando conselhos sobre relacionamentos?

— Não vejo qual é o problema.

— Não. Não vê.

— Sou o primeiro a admitir que sou péssimo em relaciona mentos. Isto é porque nunca senti nada por uma mulher, enquan to obviamente gosta muito de Megan, então aceite que acabou para _você._

— Como são românticos! — falou Tasha entre os dentes, perguntando-se se a confissão de Alessandro de que nunca senti ra nada por uma mulher deveria deixá-la tão nauseada. Sabia disto. _Então, por que doía tanto? _— Não consigo imaginar por que uma mulher inteligente como Megan olharia para algum de vocês. — empilhou os pratos e parou ao ver o rosto pálido do irmão. _Nunca vira Josh assim. _E ele era sua prioridade naquele momento. — Nas Alessandro tem razão. Por que não aceita seus sentimentos por ela?

Alessandro reclinou-se na cadeira.

— Isto, admita que o Sr. Popular se apaixonou. Por que não? Josh trincou os dentes. Seu rosto estava cinza.

— Porque minha esposa está grávida. — mirou-os com os olhos vagos. — Por isto.

**Capítulo Oito**

Alessandro acordou e olhou o relógio. Eram 4h30.

Ainda estava escuro e a chuva açoitava as janelas.

Virando de lado, viu Tasha na varanda, olhando a praia, alheia ao clima.

Franzindo o cenho, saiu da cama e mancou até ela. Pela pri meira vez em semanas, os movimentos não lhe causavam agonia.

Logo tiraria o gesso e começaria a fisioterapia intensiva. Não precisaria mais de uma enfermeira, o que era ótimo, pois ela havia reduzido suas opções para três vagas e lhe dissera que pretendia se candidatar em breve.

_E ele tinha decisões a tomar._

— O que está fazendo aqui? — retesando o rosto diante da chuva, percebeu que ela não usava nada além de uma blusa. — Não estamos no mediterrâneo. Seu clima é péssimo.

Deu de ombros.

— Volte para a cama, Alessandro.

Ao ouvir a frieza em sua voz, ele congelou. Sob a camisa encharcada, estava rígida.

— Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Por um momento, achou que não responderia. Então ela se virou, com um olhar feroz.

— Por que estamos fazendo isto? _O que _estamos fazendo? A pergunta foi tão inesperada que demorou a responder.

Programado para reconhecer problemas quando os visse, preferiu ir com calma.

— Estamos parados na varanda no meio de uma tempestade. Provavelmente, pegaremos pneumonia. Sugiro que entre en quanto ainda temos chances de sobrevivência.

— Não quero entrar. Volte para a cama.

O turbilhão de emoções que ele sentia em Tasha era maior do que o seu próprio.

— Conte-me por que está triste.

— Por que se importa? Nunca sentiu nada por nenhuma mu lher, lembra? — disparou, fazendo-o estremecer.

— Foi só uma brincadeira.

— Não foi não. E a verdade. Nunca _sentiu _nada por nenhuma mulher. Por que os homens são assim? — tirou os cabelos mo lhados dos olhos. — O que tem de bom em não se comprometer com ninguém?

Alessandro congelou.

— Diga você. Nunca a vi comprometida.

Deu-lhe as costas.

— Ignore-me. Não sei qual é o problema. É esta história com Megan e Josh...

Ele sabia reconhecer uma mentira.

Josh estava certo quando disse que sua irmã não conseguia não se envolver emocionalmente.

Passou as mãos pelos ombros dela e a virou para si.

— Olhe para mim.

Mirou-o ferozmente e tentou se desvencilhar.

— Volte para a cama. Ficarei bem.

— Vamos conversar.

— Não, não vamos.

— Pelo menos me diga se isto é sobre nós ou Josh.

— Estou preocupada com ele. — afundou o rosto no peito de Alessandro. — Nunca o vi assim. E tão forte. Não há nada que não consiga. Mas, hoje, parecia... Derrotado.

Hesitou antes de acariciá-la.

— É mesmo forte. Vai dar conta.

— Na verdade, acho que nunca tinha se apaixonado. Mas com Megan... É verdadeiro, Sandro. E ela o ama. Viu o rosto dele quando disse que Rebecca está grávida? Que desastre! Quando duas pessoas se amam tanto, deviam ficar juntas, independente mente dos obstáculos.

Perguntou-se se ela entendia o que estava dizendo.

Com frio, abraçou-a, ignorando a chuva. Sob a fina camisa, estava quente e macia. E vulnerável.

Ela podia falar de sexo sem compromisso, mas queria que o amor existisse.

Alessandro tremeu.

Enganara-se ao pensar que poderiam ter um relacionamento superficial. Tasha não queria nada superficial. Embora negasse, queria um conto de fadas, assim como na adolescência. Talvez a própria não soubesse, mas era claro para ele.

— Não se preocupe com Josh. Vai encontrar uma solução.

— Como? A mulher de quem vai se divorciar está grávida e _nunca _abandonaria um filho. Não depois do que nos aconteceu. — levou as mãos ao rosto e Alessandro reparou que a chuva se misturava com suas lágrimas.

— Não chore. — por algum motivo, as lágrimas o perturbavam mais do que a percepção de que ela não havia mudado. Não era de chorar.

— Desculpa. Sinto muito, mas eu amo meu irmão e odeio vê-lo assim. Deveria ficar com Megan, mas sei que nunca deixará Rebecca grávida. E ela sabe disto. Por isto engravidou. Josh também tem culpa, mas por que uma mulher ia querer ter um filho com um homem que não à ama? E, francamente, não acho que o ame. Só gosta de ser casada com um médico. Não entendo.

O frio espalhou-se pelo corpo de Alessandro enquanto pen sava em seus pais.

Casamentos sem amor não são exatamente raros, _tesoro. _Pessoas se casam por diversos motivos. _Como conveniência política. _Mas e a criança? Quando papai foi embora, achei que era culpa minha. Pais que não querem ficar juntos... E terrível. Sei que Josh amará esta criança, mas se não ama Rebecca e ela não o ama... Isto não pode ser bom. Meus pais se separaram e veja como fiquei. E os seus ficaram juntos e você também não se saiu bem. Alessandro riu cinicamente.

— Obrigado.

— Talvez não seja tão mal, mas não se deixa ficar íntimo de uma mulher, o que é quase a mesma coisa.

— Você e eu andamos bem íntimos.

— Fisicamente. E estamos juntos devido às circunstâncias. Não quero falar de nós. Quero falar de Josh. Quero uma varinha mágica.

— Josh tem que resolver isto sozinho, _tesoro. _Não pode fazer isto por ele.

— Quero que fique com Megan. Disse que se conheceram há anos e que foi especial... Pense no tempo que perderam. Deviam ficar juntos para sempre. Para sempre.

As palavras o congelaram mais do que o frio. Tomou as mãos de Tasha.

— Vamos entrar.

No chuveiro, Tasha esperava a água aquecer sua pele dor mente. Percebera como tinha ficado fria sob a chuva. Estava congelando.

Como se isto não bastasse, parecera uma idiota.

Toda aquela conversa sobre amor e finais felizes... Era im pressionante Alessandro não tê-la jogado da varanda.

Precisava se redimir. Salvar seu orgulho antes que terminasse como da última vez.

Desligou o chuveiro, enrolou-se na toalha e atravessou o quarto.

Cruzando as pernas sobre a cama, ligou o laptop para conti nuar sua procura por emprego. Mas, assim que abriu o site de buscas, digitou _príncipe Alessandro de San Savarre._

Verificou se ainda estava na cozinha e clicou em "pesquisar".

— Ótimo. Mais de seis milhões de resultados. O que está fa zendo com você, Tasha?

Mas a resposta era óbvia. Usava-a para sexo enquanto estava preso em Cornwall. Logo voltaria a sua antiga vida, para jogar polo e celebrar eventos oficiais.

Ignorou todas as referências a Alessandro como príncipe e clicou no link que dizia _lendas do esporte._

Enquanto lia, percebeu como o conhecia mal.

_O príncipe do polo._

_Alessandro, o grande._

As palavras se repetiam: _excepcional, o maior, generoso. _Por isto seus ferimentos haviam sido tão frustrantes. Era um atleta no auge.

Clicou em outro artigo, que falava de problemas no palácio. A princesa, mãe de Alessandro, não aprovava as empreitadas atléticas do filho e insistia para que passasse mais tempo em seus deveres reais.

Clicou em uma foto dele recebendo um troféu. Estava bonito e bronzeado, com os olhos em chamas.

Todos concordavam que o príncipe de San Savarre tinha um talento incrível.

Em outra página, viu uma foto sua em um baile, com um paletó preto e uma loura alta e magra nos braços. A legenda dizia _príncipe ou playboy? Será que Alessandro de San Savarre algum dia se casará?_

Seu coração doía.

Eram perfeitos juntos. Régios. A única coisa que estragava a foto era a expressão dele. Os olhos da mulher estavam cheios de adoração, mas parecia entediado.

_Nunca senti nada por nenhuma mulher. _Olhou da imagem para o nome da mulher.

_Miranda._

Relaxou. Não havia sido noiva de Antonio?

Tasha se amaldiçoou por se preocupar. Sabia como partia co rações. Nenhuma mulher o prendia por mais de cinco minutos. O fato de ter sido cercado por adoração feminina desde o berço não ajudava.

Desejava-a por enquanto, mas sabia que isto acabaria quan do ele tirasse o gesso e não estivessem mais presos naquele mundinho.

O pânico a invadiu.

Não iria fazer isto de novo. Não arriscaria sua carreira por um relacionamento.

Abriu outro link e viu imagens de um acidente de carro.

Fora a tensão no carro, seus sentimentos sobre o acidente eram algo que Alessandro não revelava, embora tivesse mudado sua vida.

De acordo com a reportagem, seu irmão estava sozinho na quela noite.

Ainda estava intrigada quando ouviu passos. Saiu do site e limpou o histórico. Não queria que soubesse que o investigava, lá sentia vergonha suficiente depois daquela conversa sobre al mas gêmeas.

— Fiz chocolate quente. Achei que precisava se aquecer. Está procurando emprego? Pensei que já tivesse algumas entrevistas.

— Estava só brincando. Obrigada pelo chocolate. Como fez com uma mão só?

— Consigo fazer muitas coisas com uma só mão. Quer ver?

— Não agora. Abalada pela sensualidade, fechou o laptop. — Preciso pensar nas minhas possibilidades. Afinal, provavelmen te tirará o gesso amanhã. Preciso de um emprego.

— Então, ainda é Tasha, a profissional.

— Claro. O que mais seria?

— Na varanda, estava exortando as virtudes do amor e da família.

— Por favor, Alessandro! Tinha bebido. Sempre fico meio tristonha quando bebo. — colocou o laptop no chão e terminou o chocolate. — E estava falando de Josh, não de mim.

— Sei. — seu olhar dizia que não acreditava e decidiu mudar de assunto.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro.

— Por que acha que sua mãe te culpa pelo acidente? Você nem estava no carro.

— Devia ter estado. — soava amargo. — Devia estar dirigindo.

— Por quê?

— Porque ele tinha bebido.

Tasha abaixou a caneca, percebendo o quanto aquelas pala vras pesavam.

— Você estava lá?

— estávamos em um baile. Disse que ele estava bêbado de mais, mas não me ouviu. Antonio nunca ouvia, mas isto não era sua culpa. Meu irmão foi tratado como um menino de ouro. Estava acostumado a dar ordens, não a recebê-las.

— Então, ele o ignorou. Por que não foi com o motorista?

— Porque queria visitar uma mulher. E não era a mulher com quem ele ia casar.

— Ia se casar com Miranda, certo?

O semblante poderoso tornou-se tenso e lhe lançou um olhar estranho. Ainda tentava interpretá-lo quando se virou.

— Devia tê-lo impedido. Tomado às chaves, nocauteado... Algo assim.

— Espere. Se não estivesse se escondendo ou bebendo... É por isto que sua mãe te culpa? Porque não o impediu?

— Tem o direito de me culpar.

— Desculpe, mas não tem. Antonio tomou suas próprias deci sões e parece que todas foram ruins. Não pode ser culpado pelo que ele fez.

Mirou-a, sorrindo.

— Bela Tasha... Em um minuto, mansa como um gatinho. No outro, feroz como um tigre.

— Apenas odeio injustiça. E é injusto culpá-lo. — suspirou e segurou as mãos de Alessandro. — Quando alguém morre, as pessoas procuram alguém para culpar. E parte do luto. Vejo isto sempre, no hospital. Isto não quer dizer que alguém _tenha _culpa. Não tem e sabe disto.

— Sei?

— Sabe. E normal se sentir culpado. Mas pense nos fatos: você tem culpa de fato?

Houve um longo silêncio e fechou as mãos sobre as de Tasha.

— Acho que não.

— Certamente que não.

— Tasha... Sobre o que disse na varanda...

— Eu estava divagando. Não preste atenção no que digo quan do estou chateada. E tem razão: apenas Josh pode encontrar uma solução. — ela optou por se concentrar no relacionamento do irmão. — Devíamos dormir. Vou surfar pela manhã e você tem aquela entrevista.

Ele franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

— Não tem que sair só porque tenho uma entrevista.

— É melhor não saberem sobre nós. — Tasha deitou na cama e apagou a luz. — Vou à praia assim que amanhecer.

— Tasha...

— O quê?

— Nunca tinha contado isto para ninguém.

— Não foi culpa sua, Sandro. Ele tomou suas próprias de cisões.

Puxou-a para perto.

— Minhas costelas estão melhorando. Logo não precisaria dela.

Assim que recuperasse sua mobilidade, poderia se virar sozinho.

Tasha voltaria à pediatria.

E sentia-se muito bem com isto.

— como se sente?

Alessandro moveu cuidadosamente a perna.

Era estranho estar sem o gesso. Também era estranho pensar que ela logo se mudaria.

— Surpreendentemente bem, considerando que passei tanto tempo com este gesso. O cirurgião disse que meus ossos estão melhorando, mas que devo usar bastante a piscina para recupe rar a musculatura.

Então voltaria a San Savarre. Não tinha mais como adiar. _Era hora de encarar seu futuro._

Distraído, demorou a perceber que Tasha fizera-lhe uma pergunta.

— Desculpe, não ouvi.

— Perguntei se conseguiram um fisioterapeuta que vá até sua casa.

— Disse que tinha você.

Passou de preocupada a desesperada.

— Sandro, não sou fisio...

— Mas é inteligente e sabe falar com a fisioterapeuta. Ela fará uma sessão conosco e você pode continuar. — era perturbador saber que o motivo pelo qual não aceitava ajuda era que não queria intrusos no casulo que haviam criado.

— Correr na piscina é bom. — ela tirou um caderno da bolsa e fez algumas anotações. — Você coloca uma boia e anda pela água. Verei se consigo algum equipamento.

— Viu o que quero dizer? Não preciso de várias pessoas na quela casa quando tenho você.

— Então, está se curando.

— Aparentemente.

Entreolharam-se e Alessandro percebeu que pensavam na mesma coisa: este era o fim.

Seguiriam em frente.

Acostumado com isto esperou pelo alívio que inevitavel mente seguia o fim de um relacionamento. Ele não veio.

— Estão contentes com o processo de cura — continuou, com a cabeça em outro lugar.

— Então, é isto. Não vai precisar de uma enfermeira por mui to tempo.

Não, não precisava de uma enfermeira. Mas isto não significava... Decidido, respirou fundo.

— Preciso dizer algo.

— Este é o momento certo. Tenho uma entrevista na sexta. O trabalho parece interessante e o departamento, progressista, então, até eu devo me encaixar.

A notícia foi um soco no estômago. — Tasha...

— O quão honesta acho que deve ser sobre meu último em prego? — Meu instinto me diz para contar a verdade, mas muitas vezes erra... Oh! — Alessandro pressionou os lábios contra os dela.

A boca de Tasha era doce e a tentativa de silenciá-la transfor mou-se em um banquete sensual.

— Você tem um gosto maravilhoso.

— Sandro... — gemeu. O beijo se intensificava e ele não conse guia lembrar-se do que queria dizer.

— Espere. — afastou-se, tentando se concentrar. — Temos que conversar. — sentindo a tensão de Tasha, perguntou-se por que reagia desta forma quando sequer sabia o que lhe perguntaria.

— Não, não temos. Sempre soubemos que isto era temporário. Vamos seguir em frente. Sem problemas. Embora, deva admitir, sentirei falta do sexo...

As palavras dela não deveriam ter lhe causado nada além de alívio. Ao invés disto, seus ombros ficaram tensos.

— Não estou pronto para seguir em frente. É isto que estou tentando dizer.

— Não está?

— Não.

Acariciou a bochecha dela, pensando que tinha os olhos mais belos que já vira.

— Neste fim de semana, tenho o casamento da filha de Earl de Cornwall.

— É um evento oficial?

— Sim. Gostaria que fosse. Encarou-o longamente. — Eu?

— Sim.

— Quer que _eu _vá? Mirou-a, exasperado.

— Por que está repetindo o que digo? Quero que você vá. Qual é o problema? Passamos as últimas seis semanas juntos.

Olhou em volta, percebendo que poderiam ser facilmente ouvidos.

— Então, quer que eu vá por minhas habilidades médicas?

— Não, apenas quero que vá. Não aguento a formalidade des tas ocasiões. Adoraria sua companhia.

— Não deveria levar uma princesa loura e arrogante? Vou levar você.

Estava desconfiada.

— Terei que chamá-lo de alteza?

— Não.

— Vai ser cercado por mulheres?

— É um casamento, então, espero que não. Ela mordeu o lábio.

— O que devo usar?

Alessandro sorriu. Se estava perguntando o que usar, era por que iria.

— Vai ser em um castelo. Use algo glamouroso.

— Um casamento em um castelo? — não conseguia esconder o brilho no olhar. — Parece chato.

— _Vai _ser chato. Todos os casamentos são. Pode tirar esse bri lho dos olhos.

— Estão apaixonados? Como se conheceram? Foi romântico?

— Tasha...

— Desculpe. Só estou perguntando. Certo. Casamento chato. Deu de ombros. — Usarei algo chato, então.

— Não acredito que vai te levar ao casamento de Earl de Cornwall. — Megan riu incrédula. — Isto é grande!

— Eu que sou grande, comparada àquelas aristocratas. Dá para perder uma tonelada até sábado?

— Está ótima. — animada, Megan a abraçou. — Estou tão feliz por você. Sei o quanto gosta dele.

— Acho que senti _um, mas _na sua voz. Acha que vai me ma chucar?

— Não. Mordeu o lábio. — Mas qualquer homem bonito e rico como ele é um ímã para mulheres. E tem má reputação.

— Não é nosso casamento, então a reputação não deve ser um problema. — nunca admitiria o que sentia por ele. Nem mesmo para Megan, que se tornara sua amiga ao longo das últimas semanas.

O único tema que nunca discutiam era Josh. Quando seu nome era mencionado, Megan mudava de assunto.

— Bem, certamente não está escondendo. Toda vez que abro o jornal, vejo uma matéria sobre este casamento. Está tomando uma posição a respeito do relacionamento de vocês.

Tasha sentiu o coração palpitar. — Acha que está tomando uma posição?

— E claro. Estavam vivendo em um casulo. Agora, vai levá-la para sair em público.

— Como sua enfermeira.

— Enfermeiras não costumam usar vestidos glamourosos e fazer sexo com os pacientes.

Tasha engasgou.

— Quando te conheci, achei que fosse delicada.

— Sou pragmática. Vamos. Temos que achar algo para você vestir. — sem lhe dar chances para discutir, levou-a a loja mais exclusiva de St. Piran.

— Deve estar brincando. — fincou os pés no chão. — Estou desempregada, lembra?

— Ele não vai pagar? — Megan parou em frente às portas de vidro. — É um príncipe. É rico e foi ele quem te convidou. Sei quer que use algo glamouroso, tem que pagar.

— Queria, mas recusei.

— Ofereceu-se para comprar roupas e você recusou? En louqueceu?

— Não. Sou independente. Sabe quantas mulheres se jogam sobre ele? Muitas. E a maioria faz isto apenas porque é um prín cipe e rico e... Bem, você sabe. Não quero que pense que nosso relacionamento tem a ver com sua posição.

Megan a encarou longamente.

— Tasha, ele _é _um príncipe. Não pode fugir disto.

— Não, é um homem — disse, firmemente. — estas últimas se manas tem sido tão... Normais. Talvez não seja exatamente um homem comum, já que é tão bonito e charmoso e a maioria dos que conheço são casos perdidos, mas não age como um prínci pe. Para mim, é apenas Sandro.

A amiga a olhou como se quisesse dizer outra coisa, mas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Claro. Sou a última pessoa no mundo a quem deve pedir conselhos românticos. — foi o mais perto que havia chegado de admitir que seu relacionamento com Josh fosse um desastre.

Não sabia se Megan estava ciente da gravidez de Rebecca. Sentia-se dividida, sabendo algo sobre seu irmão que não podia contar à amiga.

Mas decidiu que não devia dizer nada.

O irmão deveria lidar com isso como preferisse.

Megan sorria.

— Entendo porque quer comprar seu próprio vestido e ser in dependente. Então, vamos lá! — abriu a porta da loja e Tasha não teve opção a não ser entrar.

Pensando que ela não era tão frágil quanto parecia, Tasha a seguiu furtivamente.

— Odeio lojas assim. As vendedoras te olham como se não tivesse o direito de estar aqui.

Megan ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para a antipática vendedora.

— Minha amiga vai ao casamento da filha de Earl de Cornwall. Precisa de algo especial. Haverá fotógrafos por todos os lados, o que dá à loja uma ótima chance de se promover. Por isto, vai nos dar um grande desconto.

Tasha encolheu-se, mas a vendedora se adiantou, junto a uma colega.

— Veio ao lugar certo. Temos várias coisas que seriam _perfei tas _para você.

— Excelente. — Megan sorriu. — Tire esta calça.

**Capítulo Nove**

— então, a filha de Earl de Cornwall não gosta de ser discreta. — Tasha piscou quando mais um flash disparou na sua frente. — O que aconteceu com casamentos íntimos?

— Arabella se descreve como uma socialite. Acha que tem o dever de ser vista.

— Mas parece que é _você _que todos querem ver. — Tasha estre meceu quando um fotógrafo inclinou-se sobre a cerca. — Isto é perto demais! Por favor, afaste-se até a próxima cidade. Por que não escolhi ser cirurgiã plástica mesmo? — brincava, mas estava envergonhada diante das belas mulheres que pareciam extrema mente confortáveis em frente às câmeras. E era quase impossí vel não perceber que a multidão gritava o nome de Alessandro.

— Por isto você foi convidado? — odiando-se por sentir-se intimidada pela multidão, Tasha espremeu-se contra ele. Para chamar mais publicidade?

— Sim.

— Não te incomoda?

— Ser o centro das atenções? — deu um sorriso sardônico. — Claro que não. É melhor do que jogar polo.

— Não seja sarcástico. Isto é fantástico! — ela segurou sua mão e ele a mirou com seus olhos escuros e perigosos.

— Está linda. Se jogá-la sobre os ombros e levar para trás de um arbusto, o que acha que acontecerá?

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga.

— Vou te dar um soco e os repórteres terão algumas fotos in teressantes. Esqueça Sandro. Estou toda arrumada e quero ficar assim, por enquanto. Quero aproveitar a festa.

— Dra. O'hara, pode olhar para cá? Pode nos dizer de quem é seu vestido? — gritou um fotógrafo. Tasha congelou.

— Como sabem meu nome?

— Arabella deu-lhes a lista de convidados.

— Querem saber de quem é meu vestido. Ele deu de ombros.

— Então, diga.

Aproximou-se de Alessandro.

— Diria se soubesse — murmurou. — Vai ter que ver se tem alguma etiqueta.

Alessandro encarou-a e começou a rir.

— Não sabe quem criou seu vestido? Por que comprou?

— Porque é bonito. Por que mais? — mirou-o, ultrajada. — Por que está rindo?

— Porque você, Dra. O'hara, é única. — tomando seu rosto nas mãos, beijou-a lentamente, ignorando os flashes. — Esta será a foto de amanhã.

— Minha nuca? Você borrou minha maquiagem — resmun gou. Mas seu coração acelerou quando viu os olhos dele. Havia algo mais sob o desejo. Carinho. Intimidade. _Amor? _— Acho que este beijo vai suscitar interesses maiores do que quem fez meu vestido.

— Acho que está certa.

Lembrando-se da voz fria da mãe de Alessandro, estremeceu.

— Ninguém vai se importar por você ter me trazido? Ele segurou sua mão com força.

— Não ligo para o que os outros acham. Venha conhecer a noiva.

O dia passou em um segundo. Foi apresentada a milhões de pessoas, mas só se lembrava de Alessandro, que não saía do seu lado. Quando alguém o chamava para uma fotografia, levava-a junto. Agia como se eles fossem um casal.

A esperança quebrou suas defesas pessoais.

Se seu relacionamento dependesse apenas de sexo, ela não estaria ali, estaria? Não seguraria sua mão em público, nem lhe sorriria com carinho.

Ao levá-la ao casamento, estava tomando uma posição.

Ridiculamente feliz, passou se imaginando num vestido de noiva.

_Princesa Tasha._

Em seu sonho, cumprimentava os convidados, ansiosos por conhecê-la, mas seu verdadeiro foco era Alessandro, lindo em seu terno italiano.

No fim da noite, já se acostumara com o barulho dos heli cópteros. Mal olhou para cima quando outro chegou. Só quando percebeu a mudança nos convidados é que olhou para ver quem chamava tanta atenção.

Ao notar os seguranças, fitou Alessandro.

— É alguém importante?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. É minha mãe.

Tasha congelou ao ver a mulher elegante atravessar o grama do, cercada por seguranças.

— Sabia que ela vinha?

— Sim. — seu tom de voz era monótono e o encarou, exas perada.

— Não achou que devia me contar? Subitamente, sen tia-se desarrumada. — se soubesse... Acho que sua mãe não gosta de mim.

— As pessoas com quem saio não são da conta dela. — segu rando a mão dela, deu um passo à frente. — Mãe.

Tasha estremeceu. Era tão formal.

— Alessandro.

Puxou Tasha para frente.

— Quero que você conheça...

— Conversaremos lá dentro. — a voz da mãe era mais fria do que champanhe. Virou-se para a noiva, que se deliciava com a presença real em seu casamento. — Arabella. Está linda. Alessandro quero conversar com você. A sós.

— Também quero conversar com você. Mas ela vem junto. Sem olhar para Tasha, a mãe de Alessandro o mirou de cima a baixo.

— Ainda precisa de uma enfermeira?

— Não está aqui como enfermeira.

— Sei por que ela está aqui. Não sou idiota. Nem Miranda — disse, de forma a não ser ouvida. — E seu plano funcionou, então, não precisa exagerar. Agora, vamos entrar e discutir o controle de danos. Natasha quero que venha também. Acho que deve ou vir o que tenho a dizer.

Olhou-o confusa, mas encarava a mãe com um rosto en durecido.

— Concordo. Vamos entrar. — sem esperar o consentimento de Tasha, ele andou em direção ao castelo.

— Ai... Está me machucando. — girou o punho e ele a soltou.

— Perdão.

— Talvez seja melhor você e sua mãe conversarem sem mim.

— Precisa estar junto.

— Precisa, sim. — entraram em uma biblioteca e dois segu ranças fecharam as portas. — Natasha, correto? É a enfermeira?

— Na verdade, sou...

— Não importa. Ele disse por que te convidou? Franziu o cenho. A resposta lhe parecia óbvia.

— Ele precisava trazer alguém. Este tipo de evento não é mui to divertido quando se está sozinho.

— É verdade. Mas Alessandro não vem a estes eventos para se _divertir. — _disse a palavra como se fosse uma doença. — Vem porque este é o seu trabalho: ser visto. Representa San Savarre. E a pessoa a seu lado também deveria representar San Savarre...

— Tasha é minha convidada. — Alessandro interrompeu-a e Tasha o olhou, impressionada. Nunca o vira falar daquele jeito. Soava... _Régio? — _a não ser que queira que eu vá embora, _não _in sulte minha convidada. Pode nos dar licença, por favor? Preciso mesmo falar com minha mãe a sós.

— Claro. — sentindo-se tão bem-vinda quanto um vírus, Tasha saiu rapidamente. Dois seguranças estavam ao lado da porta. Passou por eles e foi até o banheiro, na esperança de evitar es peculações.

O que Alessandro precisava discutir sozinho? Por que sua mãe parecia tão insatisfeita? Estava prestes a retocar o batom quando ouviu uma risada. Desesperada para evitar a todos, trancou-se numa cabine.

— Ele é maravilhoso — disse uma voz feminina. — Não o culpo por não querer se casar.

— Mas é um canalha. Exibindo outra garota no casamento do ano...

— Tenho pena dela. Só a está usando para mandar uma men sagem para a ex-namorada.

Tasha abriu a boca. Queria alertá-las de sua presença, mas não emitiu nenhum som.

— Deve ser horrível para Miranda. Primeiro, perdeu Antonio. Agora, Alessandro. E nem a trocou por alguém da realeza. Nem bem relacionada ela é. E normal, como você e eu.

— Não como você e eu. — a amiga deu uma risadinha. — Nem sabia de quem era o seu vestido.

— Deve ser a primeira vez que usa um vestido de alta-costura. — E será a última. Tenho certeza de que só a trouxe para provar alguma coisa para a mãe. A julgar pelos seguranças em frente à biblioteca, devem estar conversando agora. Daria tudo para ser uma mesquinha... Pode me emprestar o _gloss, _esqueci o meu na boate.

— Acha que ela sabe que Alessandro devia casar com Miranda? Tasha franziu o cenho. Não era possível. Era a noiva de seu irmão.

— A Srta. Comum? Acho que não. Se nem sabe de quem é o vestido, não deve saber muito de política palaciana.

— Pensei que todos estivessem esperando o anúncio oficial do noivado de Alessandro e Miranda. Está vermelho demais?

— Não, está ótimo. Ouvi dizer que estava cuidando dele.

— A pobrezinha vai ficar em choque quando descobrir como é. Ainda assim, isto será provavelmente a coisa mais excitante que acontecerá em sua vida. E só uma enfermeira.

_Alessandro e Miranda? _Trêmula, Tasha saiu da cabine.

— Na verdade, sou médica — disse, mecanicamente. — Mas algumas das minhas melhores amigas são enfermeiras, então, agradeceria se não falassem delas como se fossem cidadãs de segunda classe. Da próxima vez que cair do cavalo, uma delas pode salvar sua vida. E este batom te faz parecer velha. — saiu do banheiro, grata ao estilista que desenhara seu vestido por ter usado tecido suficiente para uma saída digna.

Ele ia se casar com Miranda. A noiva de seu irmão.

As lágrimas entalaram em sua garganta e continuou andando mesmo depois de ouvir a princesa Eleanor chamá-la.

Pensou em fingir não ter escutado, mas se virou, com olhar vago.

— Estou indo embora, alteza.

— Preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas sobre Alessandro.

— Não precisa. Sou eu quem precisa dizer algumas coisas so bre Alessandro. — explodiu. — Sabia que ele não dorme à noite porque se culpa pela morte do irmão? Sabia que acha que você preferia que tivesse morrido? E não faz nada para desmenti-lo!

Chocada, a mulher a encarou.

— Sabe com quem está falando?

— Estou falando com uma mulher que sequer ligou para o filho nas últimas seis semanas a não ser para falar de deveres oficiais.

— Tenho uma responsabilidade para com meu país.

— Também tem uma responsabilidade para com seu filho. A outra mulher empertigou-se.

— Parece muito preocupada com o bem-estar de Alessandro.

— Sou médica. Treinada para lidar com o físico e o psicoló gico. Aliás, aquela criança parece que tem sarampo. É melhor tirá-la de perto daquelas pessoas, porque é contagioso. — Com li cença. — perguntando-se se seria presa por desacato, continuou seu caminho para a saída.

O coração disparara e as mãos estavam suadas e trêmulas. Perdera a cabeça outra vez. _Quando ia aprender?_

— Tasha!

Ao ouvir a voz dele, apertou o passo. Não queria falar. Quando uma mão masculina a segurou pelo ombro, sacudiu-se.

— Largue-me! — furiosa, virou-se para ele. — É um canalha. Eu te odeio! Espero que seu cavalo quebre sua outra perna.

Encarou-a, assustado.

— Está triste por causa da forma como minha mão te tratou. Não te culpo, mas...

— Não estou triste com sua mãe. Estou triste por você não ter dito a verdade. Por que não me contou sobre Miranda? Sabia que era noiva do seu irmão. Por que não me disse que tinha assumido este papel, também?

A expressão de Alessandro mudou subitamente e Tasha sen tiu vontade de chorar.

Ao invés disto, socou-o nas costelas. — Queria que você negasse. Eu te odeio!

— Não entende...

— Entendo, sim. Estava de cama, em Cornwall, e resolveu se divertir um pouco. Tudo bem, também me diverti. Mas não precisava me usar para mandar um recado para sua namorada. Você me usou. Devia ter tido a decência de me contar.

— Não era o que eu estava fazendo.

— Não minta Alessandro. Quero ir para casa. Agora. — antes que desse ainda mais vexame.

— Antes que se vá minha mãe queria falar com você. Se, de pois disto, ainda quiser ir embora, eu a levo.

— Não quero que me leve. Sou perfeitamente capaz de dirigir disparou, desvencilhando-se dele. — E não preciso falar com sua mãe. Não há mais nada a dizer.

Subitamente, sentiu-se prestes a desabar.

— Por que me trouxe aqui? Foi cruel, Alessandro!

— Queria ver se ia se divertir.

— Sendo ridicularizada? Não sou tão masoquista assim. Ago ra que concluímos que devia ter trazido outra pessoa, gostaria de ir embora.

Ao ver um grupo de jornalistas se aproximando, estalou os dedos e um carro preto apareceu.

— Leve a Dra. O'hara para a minha casa. Conversaremos mais tarde. Preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas.

— Nada que eu queira ouvir. — entrou no carro, tropeçando no vestido, e deu outro endereço ao motorista.

Não queria voltar para a casa de Alessandro. Estava tudo acabado.

Josh bateu na porta do chalé de Megan. Não dormia direito des de que encontrara Rebecca na cozinha.

Não pensava em nada além deste momento. _Tentava encon trar uma alternativa._

Mas não havia nenhuma.

Podia sentir o cheiro do mar. Normalmente, respiraria fundo, contente, mas este não era um dia normal.

Quando Megan abriu a porta, teve que se controlar para não abraçá-la pela última vez.

— Oi. Sei que deveria ter ligado, mas...

— Entre. — ela se afastou e ele viu a esperança em seus olhos.

Isto tornava ainda mais difícil entrar. Sabia que ia destruir aquela esperança.

Já havia partido seu coração uma vez e estava prestes a fa zê-lo novamente.

Sem saber o que lhe esperava, Megan entrou na cozinha. A casa tinha vista para Penhally Bay. Josh sabia que ela recebia milhares de ofertas de construtoras, que sempre recusava. A casa pertencera à sua avó e, para Megan, os laços familiares tinham tanto valor quanto a vista.

— Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Água. Obrigado.

— Água? — ela riu. — Josh, o festeiro, bebendo água? Passou a mão no pescoço, pensando nas vezes em que dera más notícias aos pacientes. Nunca era fácil, mas ele conseguia. Como isto era pessoal, era difícil encontrar as palavras. Precisamos conversar.

— Concordo. — calmamente, pegou uma jarra e encheu um copo.

Viu a água escorrer pelas laterais e percebeu que não estava tão calma quanto parecia.

— Quer limão? Gelo?

— Por favor, Megan... — arrancou a jarra de suas mãos e a bei jou sentiu-a soluçar, em choque, e, então, corresponder ao beijo.

Era loucura, mas não conseguia se controlar. Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos dela e a beijou intensamente.

— Eu te amo.

— Oh, Josh... — a voz vacilava entre o choro e o riso. — Eu...

— Por isto, esta é a coisa mais difícil que já fiz. — ele se afas tou forçosamente. — Aquela noite foi incrível...

— Eu sei... — a voz de Megan era suave como um sussurro.

— Não. — desta vez, falou duramente. Sabia que, se o inter rompesse, nunca diria o que precisava. — Tem que me escutar.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Está bem. Fale.

— Aquela noite foi tão especial... Quando fui embora, só con seguia pensar em você.

Megan franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça.

— Josh, o que houve? Está me deixando nervosa. Não enten do... Por que não podemos nos amar? Sei que foi difícil, mas...

— Não posso te amar. — trincou os dentes ao vê-la estremecer. Mas...

— Rebecca está grávida. — as palavras queimavam.

Ela congelou. O sol entrava pela janela, mas nenhum dos dois prestava atenção.

— Mas... Isto é bom, não? Quer dizer que seguiu em frente, que tem outro relacionamento. — sua voz vacilava. — Por que está me olhando assim? O que aconteceu?

Ele não se lembrava de já ter chorado. Nem quando seu pai os abandonou, nem quando não conseguiu salvar seu filho com ela. Desta vez, porém, não conseguia se livrar do nó na garganta.

— Megan... — não conseguia formar as palavras. _Era a coisa mais difícil que jamais tivera que fazer. — _Rebecca vai ter um filho meu. — viu a esperança e o amor desaparecerem dos olhos dela, não deixando nada além de dor.

— Mas... Se é verdade, então... — seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e se afastou de Josh. — Disse que seu casamento tinha acabado.

— E tinha.

— Mas ainda faziam sexo? Claramente temos diferentes sig nificados para _acabado. _— agitada, andou até o outro lado da cozinha e pôs as mãos na boca. — Nunca teria dormido com você se achasse que ainda estavam juntos.

— Não estávamos juntos. — caminhou até ela, mas se virou enfurecida.

— Não me toque! _Como pôde fazer isto? _Estava dormindo comigo e com a sua esposa ao mesmo tempo?

— Não!

— Está grávida, Josh.

— Foi só uma noite, semanas antes, e eu... Nem consigo explicar...

— Nem tente. — a frieza em sua voz doía.

— Foi um erro. Fez de propósito. Ela queria um filho. Foi à forma que achou de ficar comigo.

— Disse que seu casamento tinha acabado. Que era mútuo. — as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Megan. — Mas _fez __sexo __com ela._

A lembrança tinha um gosto amargo.

— Foi só uma vez.

— Isto deveria melhorar a situação? — secou as lágrimas com a mão. A tentativa de esconder seu sofrimento era mais pertur badora do que qualquer acusação. — Diz que me ama e, então, me diz isto? Como acha que eu me sinto?

— Megan...

— Ela pode te dar a única coisa que eu não posso. — com a voz trêmula, mirou-o, resignada. — Pode te dar um filho. Não posso competir.

— Eu te amo. Estou dizendo isto porque quero que entenda o que está acontecendo. Eu te amo, mas meu filho não vai crescer sem pai. Tenho que fazer isso dar certo. Pelo bem da criança.

— Sim. Claro. — os lábios de Megan estavam rijos e a voz, uniforme. — Vai conseguir. Serão uma família muito feliz. Se não se importa, gostaria que fosse embora.

Josh abriu a boca para protestar, mas percebeu que ela se esforçava para manter a calma. Assim como ele. Sem olhar para o rosto trêmulo dela, saiu do chalé. _Uma família feliz? _Não nesta vida.

**Capítulo Dez**

Tasha saiu do carro, enfurecida. Estava escuro e os sons e chei ros familiares de Penhally Bay deviam tê-la acalmado. Entre tanto, ainda queria socar alguém.

Lembrando-se de seus bons modos, agradeceu ao motorista.

— Você foi ótimo. Obrigada por ter me levado para pegar mi nhas coisas. Desculpe pelas reclamações. Esqueça tudo o que eu disse.

— Na verdade, foi uma revelação. Normalmente, as amigas de sua alteza vão embora chorando. Guardo lenços no porta-luvas.

— Talvez devesse guardar uma pistola, também.

— A maioria das mulheres não é como você, Dra. O'hara. In felizmente. Foi um prazer trabalhar a seu lado nestas semanas.

— Obrigada, Mario. Espero que o cretino do seu chefe... Des culpe _sua alteza _não o demita por ter me trazido aqui.

— Não se preocupe Dra. O'hara. Vou pegar suas malas. — Mario deu a volta no carro, mas Tasha já estava lá.

— Pode deixar. — tirou a bagagem do porta-malas com tanta violência que o motorista se afastou.

— São pesadas...

— Ficaria impressionado com o quanto consigo carregar quando estou com raiva.

Alessandro a humilhara em público. De novo.

_Confiara nele..._

Sabia que ia doer, mais tarde, mas, agora, estava cheia de adrenalina.

Pegou a prancha das mãos de Mario e a colocou sob o braço.

— Obrigada.

— Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? — preocupado, observou enquanto ela amarrava o vestido na cintura. — Espero você bater na porta.

— Não precisa. Sei que ela está em casa. Acabei de lhe man dar uma mensagem. Obrigada pela gentileza.

— De nada. Se precisar ir a algum lugar, ligue. — com um últi mo olhar preocupado, foi embora e Tasha ouviu a porta se abrir.

— Tash? — Megan estava no corredor.

— Muito obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui. Não posso ficar na casa de Sandro e, se fosse para a de Josh, ele diria _eu avisei _e lhe daria um soco. E, para ser sincera... — parou ao ver o rosto da amiga. — O que aconteceu? Você está... _Megan?_

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos.

— Acho que não pode ficar Tasha. Isto é muito embaraçoso, mas...

— É por causa do meu irmão, não é? — puxou as malas pela porta, quebrando uma rodinha, e encostou a prancha na pare de. — Pode dizer o que quiser. Só vou concordar. Foi ele quem me fez cuidar de Alessandro. Caso contrário, não estaria nesta situação. — fechou com força a porta. — Vamos trancá-la e tirar os telefones do gancho.

— Não preciso tirar nada do gancho. Acabou. Josh nunca mais vai aparecer.

— Por isto o odeia.

— Não odeio. Este é o problema. Eu amo. Amei apenas ele du rante toda a minha vida. Sei que não deve acreditar, mas é verdade. Chocada com a confissão, Tasha a abraçou.

— Não deixe que faça isto com você. Nenhum homem merece isto. Nem meu irmão idiota.

— Queria sentir tanta raiva quanto você. — Megan assuou o nariz. — Parece que alguém me esfaqueou.

— Isto não é bom. Vou ajudá-la a sentir raiva. E mais fácil. Primeiro precisa esquecer-se de por que o ama e se concentrar nas coisas mínimas.

— Não consigo pensar nisto. — afastou-se. — Estou sendo tão egoísta. Deve estar arrasada. Quer me contar os detalhes?

— Descobri que Alessandro está praticamente noivo de uma princesa loura e magra chamada Miranda ou algum outro nome idiota. Mas não acredita em casamento, então, me usou para mostrar a ela que seu relacionamento estava terminado. — Tasha entrou na cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de vinho. — Estou com tanta raiva que quero quebrar alguma coisa, mas não posso que brar nada na sua casa.

— Vá em frente. E a última coisa na minha cabeça. Tasha mirou os olhos vermelhos da amiga.

— Há quanto tempo está chorando?

— Não quero saber. Tenho vergonha.

— Vai se desidratar. Precisa beber algo. Tirou a rolha da garrafa e encheu duas taças até a borda.

Megan riu quase histérica.

— Normalmente, a cura para desidratação é água. A amiga deu de ombros e estendeu-lhe uma taça.

— Isto também serve. E líquido. Saúde! Bateu a taça na de Megan, preocupada com o quão frágil à outra mulher parecia.

A nossa irmandade. E às propriedades terapêuticas da raiva. _— não ia pensar em sua própria dor. La vencê-la e se manter ocupada._

— Ele dormiu com a esposa. — Megan bebeu metade do vinho sem parar. — está grávida. Mas acho que já sabe.

Foi congelada pela culpa.

— Escute...

— Não tinha que me contar. Ele, sim.

— Não estou defendendo meu irmão, mas, conhecendo Rebecca, sei que é tudo culpa dela.

— Não pode ser _tudo _culpa dela, Tasha.

— É verdade. Josh devia ter negado, mas é um homem fraco e descerebrado.

— É forte e inteligente. Tasha mirou-a, irritada.

— Está se fixando nas qualidades outra vez. Desculpa. E que... Achava que ele me amava.

Suspirou, perguntando-se se a verdade melhoraria a dor.

— Ele ama você. Se isso serve de consolo, sei que Rebecca devia estar esperando-o com alguma lingerie ínfima. Vagabunda.

— Eram casados.

— O casamento estava acabado há muito tempo. Estava brin cando com ele. — vendo que estava piorando as coisas, encheu a taça de Megan. — Deixe para lá. Nossas vidas estão uma ba gunça. Pode ficar triste e eu, com raiva. O que for melhor. Tem chocolate? É bom para os dois.

— Tem uma caixa de chocolate belga que os pais de um pa ciente me deram. Quer?

— Urgentemente. Vamos dividir. — Tasha tropeçou no ves tido e praguejou. — Só preciso pegar uma calça na mala. Vou quebrar o pescoço se continuar com esta roupa. — e partir seu coração, pois a lembrava de Alessandro. Vestira-o com tanta esperança, sem imaginar que terminaria assim. De alguma for ma, o cuidado para não criar expectativas tornara a dor ainda pior.

_Raiva pensou_. _Raiva __é __mais fácil. _Megan olhou o vestido.

— Nos divertimos tanto escolhendo. Achei que era perfeito. Tasha tirou uma calça da mala.

— Custou caro demais para uma coisa que só ia usar uma vez. E, agora, é só uma lembrança de um dia horrível. Vou doar para a caridade.

— Sabe o que é pior? Quando Josh veio aqui, hoje, pensei que ia dizer que me amava. E disse. Dois minutos antes de dizer que a esposa estava grávida.

Olhou Megan e se perguntou se poderia ter tomado às coisas mais fáceis.

— Não sei o que dizer. Neste exato minuto, quero feri-lo.

— Acho que já está ferido. — Megan tirou a caixa de chocolate de uma prateleira. — Se tivesse lido isto em um livro, acharia ridículo. Por que a vida é tão difícil? Pode começar a comer. Vou lavar o rosto.

Tasha encarava Penhally bay, entorpecida e exausta.

Subitamente, seu celular tocou e apressou-se para atendê-lo. Ao ver o número de Josh, a decepção a invadiu.

Seu dedo oscilou sobre o botão para atender, mas, ao ouvir Megan descendo as escadas, desligou o telefone.

— Qual deles era? — disse. Tasha deu de ombros e colocou o telefone na bolsa.

— Não importa. — ela pegou um chocolate. — Obrigada. O que você vai fazer Megan?

— Quer dizer como vou continuar trabalhando com Josh? Como agirei ao ver Rebecca grávida? — Megan afundou no sofá. — Não sei. E você? Está morando com Alessandro.

— Não mais. Não vou voltar lá. Peguei minhas coisas no ca minho. — Tasha tirou o vestido, estremecendo ao ouvir o fecho se partir. — Oh, deus... Que bom que não queria usá-lo outra vez.

— Pode ficar o quanto quiser. Faz anos que não tenho uma colega de quarto.

— Posso mesmo? Estava esperando que dissesse isto. Tem certeza de que não vou incomodar? E só até achar um empre go. — perguntou-se quanto tempo levaria para a dor desaparecer. _Nunca mais, _jurou enquanto vestia a calça. Era péssima em re lacionamentos.

— Fique o quanto quiser. Porém, acho que será estranho para Josh.

— Isto é problema dele.

— Mas logo você será tia e... Que confusão! O pior é que não perdi apenas ele, mas você, também. Como continuaremos ami gas? Vai ser tão esquisito.

— Estou acostumada com esquisitices. Está falando com a ga rota que mandou o superior tomar vergonha.

Megan deu uma risadinha.

— Tinha me esquecido disso. E tão corajosa.

— Não é coragem, é temperamento instável. Falando nisto, acho que é melhor avisar que posso ser presa por traição. Gritei com a princesa Eleanor e soquei Alessandro.

— Oh, Tasha... — Megan gargalhou e ela percebeu que tam bém estava rindo.

— Vai me visitar na prisão?

— Tem que admitir que é engraçado. Passou todo aquele tem po tentando curá-lo para machucá-lo outra vez. Estou tão feliz por ter te conhecido. Onde estaríamos sem as amigas?

Presas aos homens, enlouquecendo lentamente. Megan pegou um DVD.

— Vamos comer chocolate e ver filmes ruins.

— Parece ótimo.

Abraçou o DVD e virou-se para Tasha.

— Já estive grávida.

Tasha derramou vinho na calça. Meg! Não pode fazer revelações assim sem avisar. — sem tirar os olhos da amiga, colocou a taça no chão. Quem era...? Oh, deus, estou encharcada. Ah, deixe para lá. Era de Josh, não era?

Megan assentiu.

— Dormimos juntos uma vez... Anos atrás. Ele não sabia.

— Mas...

— Perdi o bebê com 23 semanas. — respirou fundo. — Foi Josh quem me salvou. Mas não pôde salvar nosso filho. Era pequeno demais.

Tasha sentiu as lágrimas no rosto. — Oh, Meg, eu... Sinto muito. Josh nunca... Não sabia.

— Ele só soube recentemente, embora já suspeitasse. Naquela manhã em que você bateu na porta do quarto de descanso...

— Tinham dormido juntos.

— Foi quando contei. Alguém disse alguma coisa... — Megan balançou a cabeça. — Não importa. É tudo passado, agora.

— Uma coisa assim pode ficar no passado?

— Talvez não. Ainda me pergunto se não foi tudo minha cul pa. Quando descobri que estava grávida, entrei em pânico. Não era o que queria. E a natureza levou ao pé da letra.

— Não! Sabe que não foi isto.

— Tive complicações e... Não posso mais ter filhos. Então, tal vez seja bom para Josh ter seu filho com Rebecca.

— Não. — Tasha a abraçou. — Ele quer ficar com você. Sei disto.

— Bem, isto nunca vai acontecer. — fungando, Megan se afas tou e colocou o DVD no aparelho. — Você me ligou deprimida e, desde que chegou, só reclamei. É o vinho. Nunca me dê vinho. E pare de ser tão altruísta. Reclame de Alessandro.

Mas Tasha percebeu que não queria reclamar, nem falar so bre o acontecido. Era recente demais. E sentia-se idiota por ter acreditado que o que tinham era verdadeiro.

— Não quero falar disto. Mas tenho uma pergunta.

— Quer saber por que Alessandro agiu daquela forma?

— Não! — afrontada pela insinuação de que queria falar sobre ele, fitou-a. — Quero saber de que estilista é este vestido que destruí. Todos acham que devia saber.

Tasha dormiu mal e acordou ao som de batidas na cozinha.

Com um resmungo, enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, mas as batidas continuaram.

— O que ela _está _fazendo? — desistindo de dormir, saiu da cama e desceu as escadas.

Na cozinha, Megan atacava um filé de frango com um rolo de macarrão.

— Bom dia! Dormiu bem?

— Er... Não exatamente. — estremeceu ao ouvir o barulho. — Megan...

— Estou preparando o jantar.

— São 7h.

— Estou fingindo que o frango é a cabeça de Josh.

— E isto está ajudando?

— Acho que sim. — desferiu um golpe extraforte no frango, que se partiu em dois. — Oh, deus.

— Tudo bem. O gosto é o mesmo. Com a cabeça doendo, Tasha tirou o cabelo dos olhos. — Se não se importar, vou surfar.

— Há esta hora? Terá a praia só para você.

— É assim que gosto. Vai trabalhar, hoje?

— Felizmente, não. Tenho dois dias de folga.

Tasha viu que a mesa da cozinha estava coberta de páginas imprimidas da internet e pegou uma folha.

— Vai passar as férias na Austrália?

— Não são férias. — Megan golpeou mais uma vez o frango. — Estou procurando emprego. Precisam de pediatras, sabia? Po díamos ir juntas.

— Para a Austrália? — começou a rir. — Na verdade, é genial! Tem homens na Austrália?

— Parece que sim, mas o país é grande, então podemos evitá-los.

— Ótimo. Quando eu voltar, vamos olhar juntas.

Tasha pensou na proposta a caminho da praia e continuou pensando ao pisar na areia úmida. A praia estava vazia. O vento jogou seus cabelos no rosto e ouviu o som de uma gaivota.

Por um momento, sentiu uma pontada de dor por deixar St. Piran, mas lembrou-se de que não trabalharia lá, de qualquer for ma. Iria para onde o trabalho a levasse. Talvez para a Austrália. Talvez, distante, não sentisse tanta dor. Seus antípodas não deviam ter tanto interesse em príncipes europeus, então era impro vável que visse Alessandro na televisão.

Tentando apagar o pensamento, Tasha mergulhou e sentiu o frio através da roupa. A Austrália tinha as melhores praias para surf do mundo. Podia visitar Barrier Reef, talvez aprender a mergulhar.

E esquecer-se do príncipe arrogante que fora a estrela de seus sonhos por tanto tempo.

Ignorando a dor, atravessou a arrebentação e montou na prancha, esperando o momento certo.

_Poderia amar a Austrália tanto quanto Cornwall?_

Com o rosto molhado, percebeu que a água do mar havia se misturado às lágrimas.

Com raiva de si mesma, virou a prancha para uma onda, concentrando-se no mar. A água a levantou e ficou de pé. Sen tido a velocidade, surfou-a com braços esticados e joelhos do brados. Sobre a onda, nada mais existia além da adrenalina de ser carregada.

Virou-se e nadou de volta para as ondas. Repetiu o exercício até ficar exausta.

Perguntando-se se Megan tinha terminado de esmagar o frango, colocou a prancha sob o braço e atravessou a areia até a trilha que levava ao chalé.

Notou, primeiramente, o carro. Preto, comprido, com vidros escurecidos.

Alessandro apoiava-se no carro, observando-a, com quatro seguranças ao seu redor.

Estavam tão deslocados naquele lugar selvagem que Tasha quase riu. Não conseguia.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, sentiu a dor em seu coração.

Virou a prancha, pronta para voltar para o mar, mas a voz dele a alcançou. — Tasha, espere.

Fechou os olhos e continuou andando.

Havia se controlado na noite passada e se orgulhava disto. Sem lágrimas. Apenas raiva e dignidade. Não queria estragar sua performance.

— Tasha. Se for embora, presumirei que é covarde. A raiva atravessou-a como fogo. Furiosa, virou-se.

— Covarde? — andou até Alessandro, com os olhos queiman do. — Não foi você quem me convidou para o casamento para mandar uma mensagem a sua noiva?

— Miranda nunca foi minha noiva.

— _Quase _noiva, então.

— Nunca teria me casado.

— Mas ela não sabia, não é? — forçou um sorriso. — Então, achou melhor reforçar o recado. E me usou como mensageira.

— Não foi isto que fiz.

— Mesmo? Então por que me levou? — fitou-o e ele puxou o ar, olhando para os seguranças.

— Vamos caminhar.

— Não. O que faz aqui, Sandro? — o nome lhe escapou e, subitamente, ela estava de volta ao mundo íntimo que haviam criado. Sabia pelo brilho nos olhos de Alessandro que estava no mesmo lugar.

— Vou a San Savarre, hoje. Quero te dizer uma coisa antes de partir.

— Já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer.

— Ótimo. Eu falarei.

— Como me encontrou?

— Perguntei para o motorista. Como está Megan?

— Está bem — disse fria, sabendo que ele poderia contar a Josh. — Agora, diga-me o que quer para eu voltar à minha vida e você, para seu carro.

— Vim pedir desculpas.

— E precisa de guarda-costas para isto? Quem é covarde, agora?

A boca de Alessandro estremeceu.

— Vamos caminhar.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— É uma ordem?

— Não, é um pedido. Tasha deu de ombros.

— Está bem. Se for pedir desculpas, tenho que ouvir. — deitou a prancha no chão, notando os ombros poderosos cobertos pelo temo. Vestido formalmente era intimidador. Não se parecia com o homem com quem havia feito piqueniques após o sexo. Seja rápido. Megan está me esperando.

— Por que não foi para a minha casa? Ela deu uma risada.

— Não é óbvio? Desculpe isto é perda de tempo. — virou de costas, mas Alessandro a segurou pelo pulso.

— Não te levei ao casamento para mandar um recado, mas porque queria ter você comigo. E porque queria ver se ia se divertir. Não é como as mulheres que vão a estes eventos.

— Obrigada por lembrar. — tentou se desvencilhar. — Fiz sete anos de medicina e continuo estudando, mas nunca descobri nenhum benefício de memorizar nomes de estilistas. Não ligo para quem criou meu vestido. Talvez tenha razão em me deixar.

— Não deixei. Fui deixado?

— Você me obrigou.

— Não. — puxou-a para si. — Esta é a minha vida, Tasha. É o que faço. Vou a casamentos, eventos de caridade, visitas oficiais... Por que está me dizendo isto?

— Porque, para o nosso relacionamento funcionar, precisa saber no que está se metendo. Eu a levei ao casamento para mandar uma mensagem, mas não a que pensou. Não tinha nada a ver com Miranda. Era para você e eu. Queria te mostrar mi nha vida. Estas últimas seis semanas foram especiais. Mas es távamos em um casulo. Queria ver se continuaria comigo no meu mundo.

Sem ar, sentia-se como se fosse ela quem estivesse com as costelas quebradas.

— Você...

— Sinto muito por ter se sentido humilhada. — tomou o ros to de Tasha nas mãos. — Não era minha intenção. Sei que não liga para estilistas. E um dos motivos pelos quais a amo. Mas ir a eventos é parte da minha vida. Precisava saber que não odiaria.

Estava tonta. Sua voz vacilava.

— Repete. Disse uma coisa que não entendi. Alessandro sorriu.

— Disse que a amo. Nunca disse isto antes para uma mulher. Nunca pensei que diria. Mas o tempo que passei com você me mostrou que estava errado. Eu te amo.

As palavras a entorpeceram. Sua cabeça girava.

— Se... Você me ama, por que não disse antes?

— Porque amor não basta. Não é simples assim. — tirou o cabelo dos olhos de Tasha. — Sei que, quando nos casarmos, vai ter que aceitar não apenas a mim, mas a realeza. É pedir demais.

— Quando...? Dá para parar de dizer coisas chocantes sem avisar? Não vou me casar com você.

Mirou-a fixamente.

— Por que não?

— Porque você é... — afobada, balançou as mãos. — E eu sou... — pressionou os dedos na testa. — Dê-me um minuto. Ontem, sua mãe me olhava como se eu fosse um vírus. Agora, está falando em casamento?

— Ficaria surpresa em saber que minha mãe é uma das suas maiores aliadas.

— Tem razão. Ela me congelou com o olhar.

— E o seu jeito de manter as pessoas à distância. Mas você a impressionou foi corajosa. Gosta que tenha uma carreira. — ele riu. — E que não tenha ideia de quem criou seu vestido.

— Exatamente. Tenho uma carreira. — seu coração estava dis parado, não sabia se devido ao terror ou à excitação. — Não vou abandoná-la por ninguém.

— Não estou pedindo isto. Não quero que a abandone. E uma médica muito talentosa. Pude perceber durante o tempo em que passamos no hospital. Ouvi as pessoas falando de você. Mas temos hospitais em San Savarre. Na capital, temos um novinho com equipamentos de ponta. E médicos progressistas. Também temos praias ótimas para surf. E muito sol.

Atraída pela descrição, fitou-o.

— Isto é jogo sujo.

— Não quero jogar limpo. Quero você. Tasha não conseguia respirar.

— Que pena, porque eu te odeio!

— Não odeia, não. Se me odiasse, não teria me ajudado. Não teria partido embora na noite passada. Você foi embora porque me ama e eu a magoei. Sinto muito. Devia ter te dito a verdade.

— Sim, devia. — Tasha gaguejava. — Então... Ia ver se eu me com portaria no casamento? Estava se perguntando se uso talheres?

— Não. Estava me perguntando se poderíamos fazer isto juntos.

— Ouvi umas garotas dizendo...

— Achei que tivesse ouvido. Acontece, Tash. Quando se é uma figura pública, todos acham que sabem tudo sobre você. Mas não é verdade. Agora, entendo sua raiva.

— Exagero, às vezes — murmurou enrubescida. — Só um pou co. Quando é algo com que me importo.

— Tudo bem. Fico feliz que se importe comigo. — tirou uma caixinha do bolso. — Teria te procurado, ontem, mas precisava conversar com meus pais.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre o fato de que vou pedi-la em casamento. — confiante, tirou um anel de diamantes da caixa. — Não posso me ajoelhar por causa do meu maldito tornozelo. Nunca mais conseguiria me levantar.

Olhando o anel, Tasha perdeu a respiração.

— Sandro...

Colocou o anel no dedo dela.

— Quero me casar com você. Quero que seja minha esposa. Que tenhamos uma vida juntos.

— Mas...

— Pelo amor de Deus, diga logo sim! Dá para não discutir uma vez na vida? — tomou suas mãos nos dedos fortes e tran quilos. — Princesa Tasha. Josh me contou que escrevia isto nos seus livros.

— Mais um motivo para matá-lo.

— Não faça isto. Vai ser meu cunhado. Puxou-a em sua di reção. — Nunca pensei que me casaria. Nunca pensei que encon traria uma mulher com a qual ia querer passar o resto da minha vida. Então, te encontrei. Nós juntos somos... Perfeitos. Sempre fomos. Desde os seus 17 anos.

Sentindo-se derreter, levou o rosto ao dele.

— Nunca me engane. Se sair da linha, vou te destruir.

— Pelo menos conseguirá me reconstruir, depois — disse, aproximando a boca da de Tasha. — Vou me arriscar. Sempre gostei de esportes perigosos.

— Espere. — colocou os dedos nos lábios de Alessandro. — Você não me contou sobre Miranda. Era dela que todos falavam. Pode me chamar de insegura, mas quero saber.

Hesitou e então se afastou sério.

— Miranda era a noiva do meu irmão. Éramos bons amigos. Odiava o jeito como a tratava e, por um tempo, acharam que deveríamos ficar juntos. Talvez ela também achasse. Mas nunca ia acontecer. E como uma irmã para mim, mas achava que lhe devia alguma coisa. Mas também sabia que não devia casar sem amor. Ajudou-me a entender.

— Eu?

— Tomei minha decisão de acordo com o que sinto por você. Então, conversei com ela. Foi a nossa conversa mais franca. Contei-lhe sobre você e os meus sentimentos.

— E, agora, quer me matar.

— Quer te conhecer. Vai gostar dela. E ela, de você. Também não queria casar comigo. Apenas apoiamos um ao outro quando Antonio morreu.

— Gritei com sua mãe por causa disto.

— Eu sei. — riu rouco. — Graças a você, também tivemos uma conversa franca.

— Então, não vou ser presa por traição e jogada na masmorra?

— Vou te jogar na masmorra se não me responder.

Pôs a mão no rosto de Alessandro e o mirou longamente. O que viu em seus olhos a fez lacrimejar e explodir de felicidade.

— Sim. Eu me caso com você. Mas não vou te chamar de alteza.

Beijou-a até se sentir entorpecida e ergueu a cabeça.

— Vamos para algum lugar discreto antes que este momento íntimo acabe registrado por algum fotógrafo.

— Espere... — hesitou dividida entre seus sentimentos e a leal dade para com a amiga. — Não sei se posso ir agora. Megan está cheia de problemas... Está pensando em ir para a Austrália, para começar uma vida longe de Josh e Rebecca.

— Não precisa ir tão longe para isto. Precisamos de pediatras em San Savarre. Ela podia alugar o chalé e começar uma vida nova no mediterrâneo.

Encarou-o, tocada pela generosidade.

— Mas Josh é seu amigo. E meu irmão. Não vai ser estranho?

— Josh ama Megan — disse. — Sente-se culpado. Acho que apoiaria qualquer ideia que a deixasse feliz. Por que não a con vida? Seria bom para você ter uma amiga lá. Pode ficar com um apartamento no palácio. Não estou dizendo que será fácil, mas ela não precisará se preocupar com o básico.

Sorrindo, Tasha estendeu a mão.

— Eu te amo, alteza. Já disse isto?

— Não, mas, de agora em diante, espero que diga de hora em hora. — levou os lábios aos de Tasha. — E esta é uma ordem real.


End file.
